The Void
by AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Elle n'avait pas pris sa main. Il ne l'avait pas suivi. Ils étaient les leaders de deux camps opposés, les protagonistes de deux forces contraires. Elle était la Lumière et il était les Ténèbres. Tout cela était très simple, figé. Tout cela était très simple, avant qu'ils ne décident d'être bien plus que cela, ensemble. [Post TLJ-SPOILERS TROS dès le chap.5]
1. Chapitre un - The Call

**THE VOID -** _ **A STAR WARS STORY**_

Elle n'avait pas pris sa main. Il ne l'avait pas suivi. Ils étaient les leaders de deux camps opposés, les protagonistes de deux forces contraires. Elle était la Lumière et il était les Ténèbres. Tout cela était très simple, figé. Tout cela était très simple, avant qu'ils ne décident d'être bien plus que cela, ensemble.

* * *

« _Find my hand in the darkness_

 _And if we cannot find the light,_

 _We will always make our own_. »

 **Tyler Knot Gregson**.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I – The Call**

 ** _PVRIS ; Heaven._**

Le temps. Cette notion implacable, ce sentiment pesant d'attirance, de gravité et de fatalité mêlés. Le temps ne pouvait être touché, ni du bout des doigts, ni par la plus belle des volontés. Le temps ne pouvait être changé, ni d'une seconde, ni par l'œuvre d'une puissance supérieure. Le temps ne répondait de personne, ne se laissait pas influencer. Le temps jouait son rôle. Immuable. Egalitaire. Précis. Sans fin. Le temps s'étirait, seconde après seconde, et les tics et les tacs des horloges mécaniques résonnaient, et les mouvements des cadrans analogiques s'étiraient, et le monde continuait sa marche, sans arrêt.

Rey pouvait voir le temps, sa marche, son fil. Elle pouvait tendre la main et, du bout des doigts, caresser l'ordre des choses : le passé, le présent, le futur, s'étiraient dans la Force, et la Force vivait en elle. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux assez fort, lorsqu'elle se laissait sombrer dans un temps de méditation assez dense, elle pouvait presque le croire, presque le penser : elle pouvait comprendre le temps, elle pouvait en prendre possession.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion, bien sûr. Le temps restait hors d'atteinte, imprenable, se laissant séduire et désirer, mais n'offrant ses secrets que sous sa propre volonté. Rey parvenait parfois à voler des instants dans le fil, des bribes d'histoires, des secrets de jadis, des bouts du présent et des projections de certains futurs. Cela ne concernait pas forcément des personnes qu'elle connaissait – si elle se concentrait assez fort, elle pouvait diriger le flux vers une personne en particulier, mais ce n'était jamais très précis. -, parfois parvenait-elle à piéger un son, une image, une scène de temps jadis, appartenant à des personnes mortes depuis bien longtemps, ou des bribes de présent et de futur qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Le temps avait sa propre force. Le temps ne se pliait pas à sa volonté.

Même si ses pouvoirs augmentaient, même si elle ressentait désormais la Force comme partie intégrante d'elle-même et de son univers, même si les autres s'abaissaient et la saluaient comme la « Dernière Jedi », même si elle représentait désormais l'étincelle, la lumière, rien n'y faisait : le temps ne lui obéissait pas, ne se laissait pas apprivoiser.

Elle soupira et rouvrit les yeux, agacée, reprenant conscience de son corps et de son environnement. Sa trance l'avait plus vidé d'énergie que ne lui avait véritablement servie, et c'était de plus en plus le cas, désormais. Sa chambre, perdue dans les dédales de l'ancienne base rebelle qui avait pourrie pendant de longues années sur Dantooine, sentait le renfermé, et de l'eau de pluie gouttait du plafond à plusieurs endroits. Le tout était humide, froid, impersonnel. Rey ne s'en formalisait pas, ayant vécue dans de bien pires endroits, mais l'humidité ambiante la rongeait, les courants d'air la tétanisaient. La moisissure l'emprisonnait, l'empêchait de respirer. Habituée aux plaines arides, au soleil éclatant, elle avait dû renforcer sa garde-robe d'habits plus chauds, et avait accepté, bon gré mal gré, que Leia lui prête une de ses capes de voyage et plusieurs tenues plus adaptées aux températures ambiantes.

C'est donc enserré dans une cape grise, emmitouflée du nez aux hanches, qu'elle quitta sa chambre, déverrouillant la porte d'un mouvement de la main, récupérant d'un tour de poignet son sabre laser laissé un temps sur son lit de fortune.

Elle avait gardé celui brisé lors de sa dernière confrontation avec Kylo Ren. Celui qui avait appartenu à Luke et à Anakin avant lui. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le jeter, à l'abandonner. Il était plus qu'une relique – comme se plaisait à plaisanter Finn -, plus qu'un souvenir douloureux – comme l'avait un jour laissé penser Leia -, plus qu'un vieil artefact poussiéreux – comme aimait en rire Poe. Il était la preuve d'un échec cuisant, du premier, du dernier. Il était la preuve de ce qu'elle avait perdue, de ce qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais, des pertes, des morts, des trahisons, des espoirs déçus. Il était la preuve qu'elle devait avancer, qu'importe le prix, qu'elle devait se détacher des biens matériels, des possessions, des _sentiments_.

Le sabre brisé reposait sous son lit, dans un coffret qu'elle n'avait plus ouvert depuis qu'elle l'y avait déposé. Dès qu'elle le touchait, le visage de Ben venait immédiatement s'imprimer sur sa rétine, la vision du corps découpé en deux de Snoke revenait. Le sabre s'était gorgé de tous ceux qui l'avaient touché. Rey n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Elle porta son propre sabre, celui qu'elle avait construit de ses mains et de ses pauvres capacités, dans les ruines de Dantooine, à sa ceinture, appréciant de le sentir contre sa hanche.

Il était à elle. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce pour quoi elle se battait. La lame n'en était pas bleue. La poignée n'était pas chromée. Elle avait elle-même trouvé toutes les pièces, l'avait construit, assemblé, avait pensé à la moindre de ses améliorations, à toutes ses capacités. Elle avait trouvé le cristal dans des ruines, lors d'une de ses longues et nombreuses expéditions sur cette planète sur laquelle ce qui restait de la rébellion s'était installée. La lentille provenait d'un vieux système de navigation d'un X-Wing en décrépitude. Elle y avait couplé assez de cellules d'énergie pour que rien ne puisse arriver, pour que le système soit constamment alimenté. L'émetteur lui avait été offert par R2-D2, qui en possédait toujours un, dans les tiroirs et tréfonds de sa caboche cabossée. Elle avait passé de longues semaines à le construire, à le modeler, enfermée dans sa chambre, passant de transes en transes, de journées humides à des nuits au froid mordant.

Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle, laissa ses bras se croiser en-dessous, frissonnant sous les courants d'air froid qui venaient tourbillonner jusque dans les couloirs de ce vieux bunker usé jusqu'à la moelle. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour s'occuper de toute l'intendance, ni même fortement préoccupés par la décoration et les fuites engendrées par l'usure, pas quand tout le Premier Ordre était à leur recherche, et que la mise en état de leurs armes et le contact de leurs derniers alliés étaient une priorité.

Leurs alliés, d'ailleurs, revenaient. Lentement, effrayés et honteux, ils étaient déposés par petits groupes, les contactaient timidement via des canaux et fréquences sécurisés, détournant les yeux et s'excusant face au regard implacable de leur commandante, face à la leçon de morale qu'elle se permettait de leur servir dès qu'ils se révélaient plus intrigués par la Dernière Jedi et son étincelle que par la survie de leur flotte, dont ils s'étaient détournés sans états d'âme.

Agamar, Bakura, Alzoc III, Bespin, Endor …

Tous revenaient, doucement, venant regonfler leurs rangs, redonnant un nouveau souffle à leur combat, un nouveau courage à ceux qui avaient survécus à la bataille de Crait et à leur fuite. Les volontaires revenaient, les contactaient à nouveau, avides de rejoindre leurs rangs. Cela rendait Poe légèrement cynique, Rose et Finn plutôt extatiques. Rey, elle, s'y sentait presque indifférente.

Elle détourna d'ailleurs le regard lorsqu'elle passa par le hangar, immense et décrépi, où reposaient leur maigre flotte et où les nouveaux pilotes s'entrainaient, parfois avec un peu trop d'entrain et de nonchalance. Certains murmures n'étaient évoqués que pour elle, certains sourires et regards aussi. Partout s'imprimaient la déférence, l'admiration, l'attente. Partout, les regards se baissaient, les yeux s'écarquillaient, les bouches s'ouvraient. Elle n'était pas Rey pour eux. Pour eux, elle était la Dernière Jedi. L'étincelle. L'espoir. Elle qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre que de quitter l'Enfer de Jakku et de survivre.

La voyant passer, et ses troupes se faire plus agitées à cela, Poe, qui commandait en grande partie leur flotte, fit resserrer les rangs autour de lui et, après que les murmures aient cessés, adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, qui le salua d'un signe de la tête en retour.

Le calme se fit très soudainement autour d'elle, alors que ses pas la menaient vers l'extérieur, et que les portes du hangar et les gardes la laissaient passer. Dantooine était très peu peuplée. Une planète pas si hostile, mais venteuse, herbeuse, humide. La pluie y ruisselait sans fin, le soleil y était timide, la température n'était jamais très haute. Un petit paradis pour certains, après les monts neigeux de Hoth et les falaises de Crait. Pas pour elle.

Le temps passait. Ici aussi, sa nature semblait implacable, stable, mortelle. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils stagnaient sur cette planète, rassemblant leurs forces, des armes, des alliés. Des semaines que Rey cherchait un sens à ce qui allait suivre, un but, un endroit où aller, sans parvenir à se fixer. Le temps restait sourd à ses appels, muet à ses sens. Le temps ne lui montrait rien d'intéressant, se laissait porter, inlassablement, sans répondre à ses questions. La Force n'aidait pas, pas en cet instant. La Force, par-dessus tout, ne parvenait pas à lui apporter les réponses aux questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Elle avait détaché ses cheveux. Elle le faisait souvent, maintenant, comme une fainéantise nouvelle, ou un instinct indiscipliné. Elle aimait sentir les mèches voleter autour de son visage lorsque la Force la plongeait en méditation, et elle aimait penser que ses cheveux bruns agissaient comme un voile autour de son visage, la protégeant, la dissimulant. Et puis, Leia avait dit que cela lui allait bien. Elle avait accompagné ses mots d'un geste, d'une caresse sur sa joue, et cela avait été suffisant pour que Rey le prenne comme un acte de cœur, de tendresse, de sincérité, et y croit assez pour en faire sa nouvelle routine. Ainsi, les mèches ondulées, une fois à l'air libre, vinrent immédiatement voleter en tous sens lorsque sa silhouette vint se plier au vent nocturne, et Rey dû coincer les mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles et dans sa cape pour éviter d'avoir à marcher à l'aveugle.

Ici encore, on s'abaissa bien bas face à elle, et elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle respira longuement, laissa l'humidité ambiante imprégner ses poumons, alors qu'elle longeait l'enceinte pour avancer dans les plaines herbeuses l'environnant. Elle s'éloigna d'une centaine de mètres, assez pour ne pas être vue, assez pour pouvoir rejoindre la base sans risque et en peu de temps. Elle balaya les horizons du regard, avisant les éoliennes rustiques, au loin, la plaine herbeuse qui s'étalait sur des kilomètres, le bunker imprégné dans la colline, construit à même la terre. Tout était calme, silencieux, froid. Sa cape glissa de ses épaules, ses cheveux se remirent à voleter autour de son visage. Elle repassa deux mèches derrière ses oreilles avant de fermer les yeux, laissant la Force picoter jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, laissant l'élan s'installer.

Luke lui avait appris à respirer, à s'enterrer au plus profond d'elle-même, à se laisser guider par la Lumière, à ne plus sombrer dans l'Obscurité. Luke lui avait appris à marcher sur l'étroite bordure qui séparait les deux bords de son âme, entre l'envie, le pouvoir, la colère et l'amour, la déférence et l'empathie. Il lui avait montré la mesure, face à sa démesure. Il lui avait montré le contrôle, face à son instinct pur. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps, ni l'envie, de lui apprendre tout cela, de lui confier les secrets de la Force, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Leia avait comblé quelques lacunes. Elle avait appris son maniement du sabre dans les livres, et dans ses combats. Le reste était instinctif, un instinct qu'elle tentait de mesurer, de contrôler.

Elle bougea le poignet et son sabre vint à elle. La lame en sortit en un feulement robotique, et malgré ses paupières closes, Rey pouvait en percevoir le halo argenté, brillant dans le noir de cette nuit, illuminant la plaine sauvage, créant de la lumière là où seule la pénombre régnait.

Elle enchaina les positions d'attaque, de défense, ses cheveux claquant au vent, le bruit du sabre laser et de sa respiration maitrisée dans le silence du désert environnant. La sueur perla rapidement sur son front, son souffle se fit court. Elle continua, malgré tout, yeux clos, ressentant, voyant sans regarder, combattant un ennemi invisible, interne, avec une rage contenue, une mesure difficile.

La méditation. L'entrainement. Lire, lire, lire. Et, recommencer. Il n'y avait plus de Jedis pour lui enseigner, plus rien d'autres que les maigres enseignements de Luke, les quelques savoirs de Leia et les livres qu'elle avait conservé à ce sujet, et qu'elle lui avait légué. Rey avait puisé dans toutes ces connaissances sans restriction, les épuisant rapidement, et devait aujourd'hui trouver sa propre voie. C'est ce qu'avait dit Leia. Ce qu'elle s'appliquait à faire chaque jour, usant des anciens principes Jedis comme un mantra, tentant de se conformer à leur discipline et à leurs règles. « D'un ennui barbant », avait-elle pensé, à la première lecture. Une pensée qu'elle avait refoulée, depuis, et qu'elle tentait de ne plus faire ressurgir. Les mots de Luke, ses paroles défaitistes, vaines, pessimistes à l'encontre de l'Ordre et de ses agissements l'avaient atteinte, et bien qu'elle ne put y croire complétement, avaient forgés un certain scepticisme en son sein.

Mais, elle avait un don, celui de pouvoir maitriser la Force, et mis à part les Jedis – et les Siths -, qui d'autres pour lui montrer la voie, le bon usage d'un tel pouvoir ?

Elle bascula ses appuis, se baissa, sauta, fit tourner le sabre dans sa main. Son esprit aiguisé sentait tout, ressentait tout. L'air, la terre sous ses bottes, le vent frais contre son visage en sueur, le toucher de l'herbe sur sa tunique et contre ses jambes, le bruit du sabre. Elle bougeait, libre, sans attaches, tranchant l'herbe sur ses pas, attaquant et parant, reculant et tournant, agile et gracile, se sentant plus légère et libre que jamais, plus elle-même que jamais.

Ses traits s'étaient détendus, ses membres se ployaient, se déployaient sans tension. La concentration était là, comme un masque devant ses yeux clos, mais la joie, l'émotion de se sentir à sa place, là, dans l'action, un sabre dans la main, vibrant dans la Force, parvenait à créer en elle plus que de la solennité, bien plus : une certaine forme de joie, d'ivresse, qui se créa dans un sourire sur ses lèvres, puis dans un rire léger, lorsqu'elle parvint à se réceptionner après une pirouette plus difficile que les précédentes. Elle était presque une enfant. Elle était presque une adulte. Elle vibrait et sautillait et riait et exécutait. Son sabre à la lame argentée tranchait et volait, comme un prolongement de son bras, comme une entité propre. Il tranchait l'air et, bientôt, ce fut tout ce que fut capable d'entendre Rey : le bruit de la lame tranchant l'air, volant autour de son visage souriant, de sa silhouette élancée, mouvante.

La Force vibrait, et vibrait, et vibrait. Et, Rey fut bientôt incapable d'entendre autre chose qu'elle. Elle circulait dans ses veines, elle pulsait dans ses cellules, elle vivait dans les battements de son cœur. La jeune femme rit à nouveau, extatique. Et puis, l'instant s'évapora.

Le bruit d'une autre lame, d'un autre sabre que le sien la sortit de sa transe. Ses mouvements se stoppèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra. Derrière ses yeux clos, une autre lumière vint inonder le ciel et la lande. Le rouge sang vibrant, étincelant, lui fit ouvrir brutalement les yeux, et inspirer un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

Elle n'était plus vraiment sur Dantooine. Le paysage qui s'étalait dans son champ de vision était tropical, arboré, et semblait chaud. Là-bas aussi, il faisait nuit. Là-bas aussi, un porteur de sabre semblait s'entrainer loin des siens.

Rey tenta de se reprendre, de fermer son visage aux émotions qui pourraient la trahir, levant à nouveau son sabre pour se protéger. Face à elle, Kylo Ren semblait bien moins surpris, le sabre baissé mais toujours actif, l'observant fixement à travers la lentille ouverte de leurs dons conjoints, de la Force.

\- Bonjour, Rey.

La jeune femme déglutit, ne sachant si elle devait répondre, jouer le jeu, s'enfuir. Elle savait que le lien entre eux, instauré par Snoke, n'avait jamais été brisé. Rey l'avait volontairement interrompu sur Crait, mais avait toujours su que cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour le détruire complétement. Depuis, elle ne l'avait plus vraiment revu, et leur lien ne s'était gorgé que de sensations, de murmures, et d'émotions : elle avait senti la rage de Kylo lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Luke, son amertume en le sentant disparaitre, sa tristesse en la voyant lui fermer la porte. Elle avait entendu ses mots, ses murmures, tous ceux qu'il tentait de lui faire passer, pensant qu'elle pouvait vraiment être corrompue et se joindre à lui sans équivoque, malgré leur affrontement.

Le revoir faisait mal. Cela faisait mal au cœur, au ventre, à la tête. Cela lui rappelait le sabre laser brisé caché sous son lit, l'échec cuisant, l'espoir piétiné. Cela lui rappelait le fardeau qu'elle portait désormais sur les épaules : elle avait pensé qu'il serait l'étincelle, et elle était aujourd'hui la seule à devoir porter ce poids et ce titre. Cela lui rappelait les conversations, les sourires, les gestes. Cela lui rappelait qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à manipuler le temps, à voir ce qu'elle voulait voir, à toucher ce qu'elle souhaitait toucher.

Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, prenant appui sur les enseignements de Luke, respirant profondément avant de le regarder vraiment pour la première fois. Qu'avait-il de plus maintenant qu'il était le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre ? Son visage était le même, plein d'une détermination froide, d'un calme lisse et glacé. Ses yeux brillaient encore, surtout dans la lumière de leurs deux sabres lasers, presque noirs dans la pénombre. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son casque, celui qui rendait la confusion avec Dark Vador étrange, et ses cheveux étaient un peu comme les siens, voletant doucement autour de son visage trop pâle, frôlant la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait infligé lors de leur première rencontre. Il n'était pas plus effrayant, pas plus grand, pas plus imposant. Cela parvint à la rassurer quelque peu.

\- Bonjour, Ben. Ou, plutôt, ne suis-je pas censée t'appeler « Suprême Leader » ? « Votre Altesse » ? « Votre Incroyable Suprématie » ?

Elle appuya sur son prénom, fit en sorte qu'il tranche, qu'il râpe et le fasse tanguer. Elle laissa sa langue claquer sur son palais, relevant légèrement la tête, ses lèvres perdant leur sourire. Son sabre se baissa en une posture plus défensive, semblable à celle qu'il adoptait, mais elle ne l'arrêta pas, toujours sur ses gardes, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il n'était pas réellement là.

Kylo Ren ne vacilla pas à cela, ni à son prénom, ni à la moquerie dont elle enroba sa rancœur. Il ne sourit pas, ne baissa pas les yeux, ses traits ne se figèrent pas de honte, de gêne, ou de colère. Il se contenta de continuer à l'observer, son regard balayant rapidement sa silhouette, avant de revenir à son visage.

\- Très beau sabre. Les cristaux argentés sont très rares. Cela correspond tout à fait à ce que tu représentes, désormais.

La main de Rey se serra autour de la poignée en métal sombre de son sabre, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

\- L'étincelle. La dernière des Jedis. Une espèce en voie d'extinction, dont tu es l'ultime représentante. Le fardeau de milliards d'espoirs sur tes épaules …

Il s'approcha d'un pas, et Rey leva légèrement son sabre, le halo argenté crépitant entre leurs deux corps, créant une lumière artificielle et aveuglante sur leurs visages, accentuant les cernes sous leurs yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler.

Ses mots se hachèrent, alors que la colère venait baigner son cœur et sa raison. La lame de son sabre crépita, et Kylo eu le bon sens de reculer d'un pas, simplement pour la calmer, rangeant son propre sabre et le réinstallant sur sa hanche en signe d'apaisement. L'argent devint la seule source lumineuse de leur lien, inondant leur visage d'une lumière crue.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te froisser.

Oh. Cela pouvait bien être une première. Rey soupira, à la fois épuisée par ce combat mental et par l'effort physique et psychique qu'elle venait de fournir. Se battre contre Kylo Ren n'était pas ce qu'elle avait souhaité faire de cette soirée, la première depuis des jours qu'elle parvenait à s'octroyer hors de sa chambre et de la base. Elle ne souhaitait pas se battre, pas quand les combats étaient si proches. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire de leur lien une nouvelle source de conflits.

\- Et, Kylo suffira. Tant que tu ne m'auras pas rejoint, il est inutile que tu m'appelles « Suprême Leader ».

Il parla sur la même intonation, avec les mêmes émotions placardées sur le visage, mais Rey parvint à sentir la pointe d'amusement qui perça son regard, et cela fut suffisant pour lui faire baisser la garde, pour lui faire sentir que l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la guerre, au combat, aux menaces. Elle baissa définitivement son sabre, un timide sourire venant percer le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Tu rêves, Ben.

Encore une fois, il ne la reprit pas. Il la laissa user de ce prénom ancien, oublié, appréciant de l'entendre le dire, de voir le mot s'imprimer sur ses lèvres et de l'entendre rouler sur sa langue. Une faiblesse qu'il contrôla, qu'il figea, qu'il s'empressa de réprimer. Le sourire de Rey s'agrandit pourtant un peu plus, en sentant cette vague dans le fond de son esprit, cette espèce de fantôme d'émotion passer dans sa conscience, se tisser dans le lien qui les unissait. Elle haussa un sourcil, et le jeune homme détourna un instant les yeux.

Quelle situation incroyable … Rey ne savait si elle devait rester ou fuir, en rire ou en pleurer. Elle était l'espoir, il était celui qui allait les mener à leur perte. Elle était la Lumière, il était l'Obscurité. Elle était une inconnue, une orpheline, il était l'héritier des Skywalker. Elle n'était que Rey, et, au fond, il n'était que Ben.

Sentant une certaine mélancolie s'étirer, s'installer, la jeune femme soupira à nouveau et rétracta la lame de son sabre, notant avec un peu d'étonnement l'émotion étrange qui passa sur le visage du jeune homme avant que l'obscurité ne revienne sur eux.

Ils se firent face un moment, en silence. Rey en profita pour l'observer, lui et son environnement direct – elle ne pouvait voir que directement derrière lui, et sur ses côtés, à une distance fortement réduite -, la nuit noire à la lune unique, mais énorme, les arbres les entourant, le silence de la clairière qui l'entourait. Elle observa sa tunique noire remontée à ses coudes, ses avant-bras découverts, sûrement à cause de la chaleur, les cicatrices et les marques qui se dessinaient sur sa peau. Elle observa le tissu noir collé à sa peau. Elle observa et mit un certain temps à remonter à son visage, qu'elle distinguait moins bien, maintenant que la source lumineuse la plus éclatante avait disparue. « Heureusement », pensa-t-elle. Ses joues commençaient à brûler, l'examen lui ayant laissé un contrecoup qu'elle espéra dissimuler dans le fond de son esprit.

\- Tu t'entrainais ? Le Suprême Leader a toujours besoin de s'entrainer ?

Elle combla le silence, passa son sabre d'une main à l'autre, ne souhaitant pas totalement baisser sa garde et se laisser sans défense, au cas où le lien soudain n'ait été qu'un prétexte pour autre chose. Souhaitant également cacher son trouble, l'empêcher de voir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait, l'étrange étranglement dans sa voix et le nœud qui lui barrait l'estomac.

« Ce n'est rien », se persuada-t-elle, les sens aiguisés, la méfiance de nouveau à cœur. Ses joues décolorèrent et elle fit mine de rien, reculant d'un pas, mettant de la distance, de la méfiance dans son attitude. Il lui prêta une œillade étrange, presque concernée, dont elle ne tint pas compte.

Et, il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, laissant glisser sur lui le sarcasme. Il avança même d'un pas, voire de deux, et Rey en fut surprise, bien assez pour ne pas tenter de reculer, de se dérober à cela.

Son cœur s'accéléra, de peur, bien sûr, d'appréhension. Elle remit en pratique les enseignements de Luke, tentant de retrouver sa paix intérieure, de respirer, de ne pas paniquer. De ne pas simplement se jeter sur son sabre et faire empirer les choses. S'il l'avait voulu, Kylo aurait eu tout le temps possible pour la tuer. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter de sa soudaine proximité, de son visage plus proche, de sa haute silhouette surplombant la sienne. Elle était de taille à l'affronter. Elle n'avait pas peur.

Il parvint, pourtant, à profondément l'affecter, à faire s'effondrer toutes ses certitudes et barrières, lorsqu'il leva une main et vint, de ses doigts dénués du cuir de ses gants, chasser des yeux de la jeune femme les mèches trempées de sueur qui lui collait encore au front et au visage. Rey sentit sa respiration se bloquer, et ses yeux se fermèrent un instant de trop, alors qu'affluaient images et pensées, une seconde qui s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le toucher de Kylo disparu aussi rapidement et la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir plus d'émotions dans ses yeux marron qu'elle n'avait pu en voir depuis bien longtemps. Il semblait aussi troublé qu'elle. Il semblait avoir vu la même chose qu'elle.

\- Tu as détaché tes cheveux. Ça te va bien.

Il avait parlé dans un murmure, le regard fixé sur son visage, la main baissée mais les doigts toujours tendus vers elle. Rey n'avait qu'à tendre la sienne pour toucher sa paume, elle n'avait qu'à s'avancer pour le toucher. Elle pouvait le faire, ce qu'elle venait de voir, ce qu'ils venaient de partager pouvait la pousser à le faire. Sa remarque ne fit que creuser plus de trouble, qu'instaurer plus de silence, de non-dits, de douleur. Elle repensa à leurs conversations, leurs secrets, leurs regards, leurs silences. Elle repensa à qui elle était, désormais, et ce qu'il représentait, maintenant. Elle repensa à tous les résistants qui siégeaient à quelques mètres, inconscients de sa trahison.

Elle recula.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille.

Elle ne s'expliqua pas, il lui semblait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, qu'il comprendrait. Elle ne sut si cela fut réellement le cas, mais il recula tout de même d'un pas, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

\- A bientôt, Rey de Jakku.

Il disparut dans un souffle, dans un clignement de l'œil. Essoufflée, Rey reprit conscience de son environnement, du vent froid, de la pluie qui s'était mis à tomber et la trempait maintenant jusqu'à l'os. Elle s'assura d'un coup d'œil que Kylo avait bien disparu, que toute trace de lui s'était évanoui, avant de ramasser sa cape et de retourner vers le bunker, silencieux et froid, endormi sous la colline verdoyante qui leur servait de tombeau. Son sabre à la ceinture, elle serra la cape contre elle, tremblant de froid, et peut-être aussi d'autres choses, et ses larmes ne se virent pas entre l'eau de pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage, et ses sanglots se perdirent dans les tremblements de froid de son corps endolori.

Les gardes n'y virent que du feu. Et, peut-être qu'elle-même fini par oublier que ses pleurs étaient bien réels et non pas le simple fruit de son imagination et de sa solitude.

 **X**

Le temps jouait contre lui. Contre le Premier Ordre, contre tous leurs idéaux et leurs actions. Le temps permettait à la Résistance de panser ses plaies, de guérir, de recruter, de s'armer. Le temps leur permettait de retrouver leur audace, leur courage, de sécher leurs larmes, de guérir de leurs blessures. Le temps passait. Rey se renforçait. Ses amis devenaient plus nombreux.

Le Suprême Leader écoutait les rapports d'une oreille, laissant majoritairement le Général Hux répondre aux émissaires et leur affecter de nouvelles missions. Ce qu'avait toujours fait Snoke, et Kylo ne souhaitait pas laisser cette tradition se perdre : il avait, après tout, mieux à faire que de la politique. Pour l'instant, du moins.

Les Chevaliers de Ren entouraient la salle, immobiles, veillant sur Kylo et sur ses décisions, et cela parvenait à légèrement détendre le Jedi Noir, rendu plus anxieux par la présence du Général et de ses alliés. Leur rivalité s'était faite plus menaçante, depuis la mort de Snoke : les regards noirs s'étaient changés en menaces, les rumeurs en accusations franches. Hux avait tenté de lui mettre la mort de Snoke sur le dos, prétextant que Rey n'aurait jamais pu être assez forte pour l'assassiner. Personne n'avait eu l'idée de le rejoindre, à cette déclamation, mais les doutes s'étaient imprimés et, si Kylo avait décidé de ne pas agir, ne souhaitant pas faire de ce crétin un martyr, une partie de son Conseil semblait désormais plus réservé à son égard.

Il n'était, après tout, qu'un membre officieux de la hiérarchie, un bras droit sans pouvoirs dans l'organigramme, un maillon instable dans la bureaucratie écrasante du Premier Ordre. Comment le penser Suprême Leader, comment lui obéir, sachant que de plus méritants pouvaient prétendre au titre ?

Les Siths, les Jedis Noirs, qu'étaient-ils pour les bureaucrates et cadres du parti, à part des sources jamais taries de problèmes ? Dark Vador avait fait vaciller l'Empire à cause de ses états d'âme, le tout Conseil avait certainement peur que son petit-fils en fasse de même.

Hux mourait d'envie de le faire ployer. Ses yeux ne cachaient désormais plus rien de la rage et de la rancœur qu'il nourrissait envers lui, ses mots bourrés d'hypocrisie ne restaient courtois que dans la peur du pouvoir de Kylo et de sa propre souffrance et mort. L'homme qui s'était toujours vu prendre la suite de Snoke, le numéro deux dans la chaine de commandement, complotait contre lui, Kylo le savait bien.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps en place, Kylo se redressa, faisant stopper les conversations, et retourner vers lui les regards soucieux et figés par la peur.

\- Suprême Leader ?

\- Je vous laisse. Hux, occupez-vous de la paperasse.

L'homme serra les mâchoires, ravalant ses mots, sa rancœur et sa honte, baissant légèrement la tête en signe d'une soumission qui devait très certainement le faire vomir, et se retourna vers les deux émissaires alors que Kylo quittait la pièce, rapidement suivi par les Chevaliers de Ren.

Ses Chevaliers. Une poignée de padawans, formés par Luke Skywalker … Ce dernier l'avait-il seulement su ? Qu'il ne les avait pas tous tués ? Qu'il avait tout fait pour les préserver de la violence de Snoke et de la jalousie des bureaucrates du Premier Ordre, qu'il leur avait rendu leur fidélité en faisant d'eux des membres puissants et influents du parti ? Luke Skywalker avait-il seulement été au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé, cette nuit-là, dans le Temple ?

Kylo n'aimait pas y penser. Ressasser ce souvenir, en particulier, était douloureux, et inutile. Il en fut de toute façon tiré par les bruits de pas plus proches d'une de ses comparses : cachée sous son masque, sous la capuche de sa cape noire, une jeune femme se détacha bientôt du groupe pour parvenir à sa hauteur.

\- Kylo, nous nous inquiétons des agissements du Général Hux. La Force est corrompue autour de lui, ses pensées ne sont orientées que vers le trône sur lequel tu es assis. Nous n'attendons que ton ordre, tu le sais bien.

Bien sûr, qu'il le savait. Lorsque Luke avait tenté de le tuer, lorsqu'il avait tenté de les prévenir, de convaincre les autres apprentis Jedis de ce qui s'était passé, eux seuls avaient acceptés d'écouter, eux seuls avaient sondés la Force et compris. Ils l'avaient aidé à s'enfuir, avaient fuis à ses côtés, rejoignant Snoke, s'affranchissant de toutes les barrières, de toutes les limites imposées par l'Ordre Jedi. Tuant tous les autres, ceux qui avaient tentés de les accuser, de les tuer aussi, lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il avait assassiné Luke dans sa tentative de fuite. Il n'avait fait que se défendre. Ils n'avaient fait que le défendre. Ils avaient été pourchassés pour cela.

Alnya – son nom de Chevalier, Alnya Ren – venait de la planète Naboo, et marchait à ses côtés comme si c'était elle qui portait la couronne, aussi fière que la reine des Naboos en personne, méconnaissable sous son casque noir et son uniforme sombre aux formes amples. Kylo savait que ses yeux étaient verts, que ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns. Il savait qu'elle était l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il ait pu voir, et qu'elle était d'une intelligence vive, d'une force d'esprit sans égal. Elle se pliait au Côté Obscur, indifférente aux missions, aux tortures, aux morts. Son regard brillait d'un éclat mordoré qui venait et partait avec la Force. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

\- Pas encore. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

Elle inclina la tête, et le laissa la devancer, ralentissant le pas, se mettant à nouveau au rythme de ses compagnons. Personne ne posa plus de question. Le silence, le bruit de leurs pas, furent leurs seuls guides dans la traversée des couloirs de l'ancien croiseur impérial, désormais vaisseau de guerre du Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre.

Ses appartements en vue, il ne fallut qu'un geste pour que deux Chevaliers ne viennent encadrer sa porte, les deux autres le saluant d'un signe de la tête avant de se disperser dans les couloirs attenants, mettant à bien leurs missions d'espionnage et de surveillance régulières. Une fois seul, la porte coulissante verrouillée, le jeune homme s'autorisa à souffler et força ses épaules et ses membres à se détendre, loin des complots et des intrigues, loin de son rang et du Conseil.

Il n'avait que peu dormi, la nuit dernière, majoritairement à cause du climat étouffant de la planète sur laquelle ils s'étaient posés pour se ravitailler. Il avait profité du calme, de l'absence d'autochtones et de colons pour aller s'entrainer ou, du moins, tenter de méditer un peu et réfléchir sur la suite à donner aux événements. Ses pensées avaient été balayées par Rey et leur lien, qui avaient su se manifester au pire des moments, alors qu'il songeait au vain de ses actes, à l'inefficacité des mesures qu'il avait mis en place en tant que Suprême Leader, et aux regrets de ses gestes passés.

Elle était apparue dans un halo argenté, tournoyant, combattant un ennemi invisible à l'aide de son tout nouveau sabre laser, s'amusant et apprenant de la Force et de ses capacités. L'apparition l'avait surpris, et il avait dégainé sa propre lame, ne s'attendant pas à la voir maintenant, pas quand tout semblait si perdu, si douloureux. Il l'avait trouvé belle avec ses cheveux détachés, volant librement autour de son visage aux traits plus creusés. Sauvage et libre, alors qu'elle dansait gracilement une chorégraphie improvisée, son sabre volant entre ses doigts, sans attache, évoluant avec la Force. Il avait dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, se reprendre pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle l'avait enfin vu, elle l'avait enfin remarqué et, vraiment, Kylo n'était pas sûr d'avoir vu, un jour, un regard si hypnotisant et doux que le sien.

Le jeune homme se secoua, sortant de ses pensées. La fatigue venait poser son poids sur ses épaules, cela et le reste, comme toutes les charges qu'il devait maintenant porter depuis qu'il était le Suprême Leader. Toutes les charges que la majorité n'aurait jamais souhaité lui voir incomber, lui qui n'avait jamais été un membre officiel de la hiérarchie de l'Ordre. La trahison se sentait à plein nez, les complots pullulaient, et Kylo ne voyait pas comment résoudre tous les problèmes qui s'offraient à lui sans trahir tout ce qu'il était, et tout ce qu'il souhaitait être. Hux désespérait de prendre sa place. S'il trouvait un plan efficace, s'il s'alliait à des personnes assez puissantes et influentes, Kylo savait que sa vie ne durerait que peu. Il n'était donc pas temps de penser à Rey.

Et, pourtant … La jeune femme s'entrainait. Sans maitre, sans enseignement, elle persévérait tout de même. Une preuve de courage et de persévérance que ne pouvait que louer Kylo. Lui-même avait passé des années à suivre les enseignements de Luke, puis d'autres encore à écouter les préceptes de Snoke. Il en avait tiré bien des choses, utiles comme inutiles, des savoirs qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir transmettre à son tour. Qu'elle puisse espérer s'en sortir sans personne pour l'aider était courageux, bien que stupide, au sens de Kylo. Mais, elle avait montré des pouvoirs presque supérieurs aux siens, un instinct surdéveloppé face à la Force, une maitrise incroyable malgré sa quasi-inexistante formation.

Elle combattait plutôt bien. Elle savait se défendre, cela s'était vérifié face aux gardes de Snoke, qu'elle avait réussi à maitriser plus efficacement que lui. Elle pouvait rivaliser avec ses pouvoirs. Kylo en était certain : avec un bon professeur, elle parviendrait sans mal à le surpasser.

Et, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, cela ne lui paraissait pas si terrifiant que cela.

Rien, venant d'elle, ne lui paraissait insurmontable, terrifiant : elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Elle ignorait qui elle était, d'où elle venait, elle n'était ni plus jolie, ni plus intelligente que les autres. Kylo ne savait pas ce qu'il lui trouvait, vraiment.

Elle était plus forte que les autres, elle était plus sauvage, plus douce, plus empathique, plus compréhensive … Elle faisait corps avec la Force. Elle avait les plus beaux yeux de la Galaxie. Cela devait suffire.

Et puis, Rey voulait le sauver. Il pouvait le sentir : elle brûlait de le sortir des Ténèbres, de simplement pouvoir lui faire retrouver le « juste » chemin. Etait-il devenu comme sa preuve de rédemption, comme son chemin de croix vers la lumière ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais, elle s'accrochait, elle persistait, elle se faisait une place, et il ne pouvait tout simplement y croire. Pensait-elle réellement qu'elle pouvait y parvenir, ou n'était-ce là qu'une façon pour elle de tester ses limites et ses forces ? Y avait-il autre chose, une chose cachée sous le désir ardent de le voir revenir vers sa famille, le voir retrouver la lumière et la résistance ?

Qu'avait-elle à y gagner là-dedans, elle qui n'était rien et ne venait de nulle part ?

Qu'avait-il à gagner à la faire venir à lui, du Côté Obscur ? Elle ne semblait pas facilement influençable, sa corruption serait longue. Sa puissance était certaine, mais le plus simple serait de mettre fin à ses souffrances, à leur souffrance, et de simplement la tuer. Plus de péril, plus d'étincelle. Un tir de blaster suffirait. Mais, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Que faisait-elle à l'heure actuelle ? Où était-elle ? Avait-elle quelqu'un pour l'aider, quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle, quelqu'un pour l'aimer, la chérir ? Se sentait-elle aussi seule que lui, en cet instant ?

Kylo se força à refermer cette porte, cette pièce de son esprit qui signifiait les souvenirs et les regrets. Le souvenir de son père ne cessait de revenir, il n'avait pas besoin d'y ajouter le fantôme de Rey, de ses yeux noisettes emplis d'émotions et de sa silhouette gracile, de ses cheveux bruns et de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour le tourmenter davantage.

Il se laissa tomber au bord de son lit, se prit la tête entre les mains. La solitude était un fardeau, surtout lorsqu'elle n'était comblée que de fantômes.

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici ma première fanfiction sur l'univers Star Wars, très fortement inspirée par The Last Jedi. C'est un Reylo, en plusieurs chapitres, que j'écris en allant, donc je ne peux vous dire à l'avance combien de temps cela durera. C'est la première fois, également, que mon pairing principal n'est pas un slash, une petite révolution, quoi.**

 **Comme je suis novice dans le fandom, je tâtonne parfois avec certains éléments, donc n'hésitez pas à me corriger ou à m'apporter des détails et précisions, si besoin. N'hésitez pas, également à me donner vos impressions !**

 **J'attends vos avis avec grande impatience ! A très vite pour la suite ! :)**

 **Bonne soirée !**

 **Votre serviteur,**

 **AMAZINGmadness.**


	2. Chapitre deux - Lacuna

**THE VOID**

 _ **A STAR WARS STORY**_

Elle n'avait pas pris sa main. Il ne l'avait pas suivi. Ils étaient les leaders de deux camps opposés, les protagonistes de deux forces contraires. Elle était la Lumière et il était les Ténèbres. Tout cela était très simple, figé. Tout cela était très simple, avant qu'ils ne décident d'être bien plus que cela, ensemble.

* * *

Je vous remercie pour votre enthousiasme face à ce 1er chapitre ! Je vous avoue avoir très peu reçu autant de reviews dès une 1ère parution, et c'est très enthousiasmant. Je vais donc tâcher de répondre au mieux à tous vos commentaires et questions en début de chaque chapitre, ainsi que vous indiquer d'éventuelles choses à savoir avant la lecture.

 **Mistyarrow** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies trouvé ce premier chapitre cohérent et bien développé. C'est, en effet, une chose dont j'avais peur : le but n'est pas de tomber dans la romance exagérée. Je ne voulais pas faire de leur relation quelque chose d'acquis, comme je ne souhaite pas qu'ils se tournent autour pendant des mois « fictifs ». The Last Jedi nous a prouvé que tout va assez vite, entre eux, grâce, et merci, à leur impulsivité respective. Les amitiés Rey-Finn et Rey-Poe seront développées peu à peu, de même que les traits et histoires des Chevaliers de Ren, qui auront une place dans le récit. J'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite ! En tout cas, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis !

 **Manon** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 **SayoriHime** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, cette fic peut être considérée comme un épisode 9 potentiel (même si je me concentre beaucoup sur Rey et Kylo, chose qui ne sera peut-être pas fait dans le prochain film). J'espère de balancer les moments entre Rey et Kylo, de les mettre autant en avant l'un que l'autre, mais il est vrai que Rey prédominera dans les premiers chapitres, avant tout car elle est celle qui a le plus à apprendre et qui doit parcourir un chemin un peu plus long, par rapport à Kylo qui est plus âgé et plus sûr de lui et de ses actes (cela semble bizarre, dit ainsi, mais cela sera plus simple dans les chapitres à venir ^^ Rey doit avant tout se découvrir avant de penser à Kylo et au futur). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, et j'espère te relire très vite !

 **Elianna49** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir su coller aux personnages, de ton point de vue, c'était mon objectif premier ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

 **Ilonab38** : Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Sasa875** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que l'intrigue continuera à te plaire et à te tenir en haleine ! ^^

 **Nesple** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu adoreras tout autant cette suite !

* * *

« _Nous voulons tous être aimés,_

 _À défaut, être admirés,_

 _À défaut, être redoutés,_

 _À défaut, être haïs et méprisés._

 _Nous voulons éveiller une émotion chez autrui quelle qu'elle soit._

 _L'âme frissonne devant le vide et recherche le contact à n'importe quel prix._ »

 **Hjalmar Sôderberg**.

 **X**

 **CHAPITRE II – Lacuna**

 _ **Agnes Obel ; Familiar**_

* * *

Rey repoussait le peu de nourriture de son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette, avec dédain. La viande mal cuite lui retournait l'estomac, les légumes étaient toujours les mêmes, depuis cinq semaines. Les portions étaient de plus en plus restreintes.

\- Tu vas manger le reste, ou simplement t'amuser jusqu'à ces pousses se changent en quelque chose de plus appétissant ?

Rey détestait faire ainsi la fine bouche : elle avait connu la faim, sur Jakku, une faim mordante et terrible, qui parvenait à plier l'estomac si fortement qu'elle avait été incapable, certains jours, de quitter son lit. Refuser une portion, si petite et si indigeste soit-elle, n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et n'était pas acceptable.

Sans un mot, elle reposa sa fourchette, et fit glisser son plateau jusqu'à Finn, assis face à elle dans ce qui leur tenait lieu de réfectoire, l'observant avec détachement se jeter sur la nourriture intouchée. Son ami avait cessé de lui demander si elle allait bien et, comme à peu près la majorité des rebelles, se contentait de lui jeter ce petit regard inquiet, en coin, quand il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Rey ne s'en offusquait pas.

Elle posa une main sous son menton, observant avec distance et lassitude les autres personnes attablées, silencieuses devant leurs assiettes, ou murmurant doucement entre eux, sans gêner le silence quasi-religieux qui s'étirait sur la salle bien vide. Elle était entourée de la cape grise et chaude de Leia, et profita d'avoir à nouveau les mains libres pour passer ses mains sous l'étoffe, profitant de la chaleur de son propre corps face au froid mordant et aux courants d'air qui passaient et gelaient les attablés. Elle avait passé des jours sur Ahch-To, une planète aussi peu accueillante que celle-ci, dormant dans le froid, à la porte de Luke, affrontant le vent et la pluie, mais jamais le climat ne lui avait semblé si hostile, si instable, que sur Dantooine.

Poe avait dit que c'était le contrecoup, l'adrénaline qui rechutait après des semaines passées dans l'action, de sa rencontre avec Finn et BB-8 sur Jakku jusqu'à la Bataille sur Crait, qu'elle retrouvait désormais la normalité ou, du moins, un possible sentiment d'inaction. Lui aussi, lui avait-il confié, était souvent sujet à ce type de baisse de moral, notamment après un combat où il y avait eu des pertes : le sentiment de victoire venait toujours par être remplacé par celui de l'échec, de la désillusion. Cela passait, selon lui. Avec le temps, tout passait.

Elle avait froid. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle dormait peu. Elle se sentait inutile, idiote et faible. Elle n'avait ni les connaissances de Poe, ni sa bravoure. Elle n'avait pas les informations de Finn, et ne possédait pas son empathie, sa sympathie. Elle n'avait rien d'une héroïne.

Elle crevait d'envie de revoir Ben.

\- Rey ! Hey, salut, ça faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas sortie de ta chambre !

Elle sursauta, pas assez concentrée pour avoir senti l'approche de Poe, levant son regard cerné et terni vers son visage souriant, qui se figea un instant lorsque ses yeux la dévisagèrent.

\- Oh, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux, toi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans répondre. La jeune femme resserra ses jambes en tailleur, posant ses mains réchauffées sur ses mollets découverts, les réchauffant à leur tour. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se confectionner des vêtements plus chauds, plus adaptés à cette planète, notamment s'ils continuaient de s'y attarder. Encore fallait-il en avoir le courage et l'envie.

\- J'ai passé la nuit à lire.

Poe et Finn échangèrent un regard, sans dire un mot, ce qui irrita davantage la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient de cesse de faire ce genre de choses, se regarder sans rien dire, se pencher l'un vers l'autre pour échanger quelques messes basses, rire sans que personne ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. C'était très clivant, notamment pour elle, qui n'avait su lier d'autre amitié avec les rebelles.

La fatigue, la honte, le froid, la tristesse, la rendaient irritable. Un trait de caractère, un effet qu'elle n'avait jamais montré, jamais voulu faire voir, elle qui avait été seule si longtemps, et mourrait désormais d'être entourée et aimée.

\- Tu peux nous parler, tu sais. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, la mort de Han, celle de Luke-

\- Merci, mais je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Elle put assister, impuissante, à leur repli, à la fermeture totale de leurs visages. Une lueur heurtée passa dans les yeux de Poe, et le visage de Finn exprima tout son désarroi, toute son impuissance face à son ton polaire, à sa retraite presque agressive. Cela lui fit mal, à elle aussi, d'avoir à les repousser de cette façon, d'avoir à réagir de cette manière. Mais, elle ne voulait pas parler des morts, elle ne souhaitait pas en souffrir, encore. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle savait que si elle commençait à leur expliquer, elle ne parviendrait jamais totalement à s'arrêter et à leur cacher tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête et dans son cœur, en cet instant.

S'éloigner était mieux. S'éloigner faisait mal.

Elle se leva et disparue dans les couloirs, vérifiant après un court instant qu'ils ne la suivaient pas.

Rey regretta immédiatement son geste. Elle qui avait été si longtemps seule, qui avait mis tant de temps à s'attirer la sympathie de ses compagnons, à construire des amitiés solides avec eux … Finn et Poe étaient deux piliers sur lesquels elle pouvait se reposer, deux images concrètes et tangibles auxquelles elle pouvait se raccrocher. Mais, seulement, pourraient-ils simplement comprendre ce qu'elle vivait, à l'heure actuelle ? Pourraient-ils accepter ? Rey ne souhaitait pas leur mentir, elle ne souhaitait pas leur cacher tant de vérités, tant de faits. Elle n'était pas bonne à cela, à cacher des choses, à se cacher. Un mot de travers, et la vérité sortirait de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. Or, la vérité était dangereuse, cela elle le savait bien.

Elle le devinait de plus en plus : la vérité était sur le point de lui exploser au visage.

Ce qu'elle avait vu, lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Kylo Ren, lorsque ses doigts avaient touchés sa joue … Les images qui s'étaient imprimés dans son esprit, le temps qui refaisait des siennes et qui leur avait permis, un court instant, de visualiser un futur possible, alors que leur peau rentrait en contact.

Elle s'était vue dans une belle tour, une bâtisse faite de pierres, surplombant une région vallonnée de lacs et de champs. Une ville s'étendait plus bas, bruyante, grouillante, mais vive et joyeuse. Rey se tenait sur un grand balcon, les doigts perdus sur la pierre. Elle avait chaud, le vent était ardent, le soleil était au zénith. Elle portait une robe au dos nu, d'une matière qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une étoffe qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu, un jour, rêver de porter. Elle n'était pas seule.

Kylo se tenait à ses côtés, droit dans sa sempiternelle tenue sombre. Lui aussi observait le paysage. Il semblait plus jeune, plus détendu que jamais. Il avait tourné la tête vers elle, et elle avait été transportée par ce qu'elle avait vu sur son visage : son humanité, son sourire, la lueur chaleureuse dans ses yeux. Il avait posé une main dans son dos, à la limite de ses reins, et le geste avait provoqué une euphorie, un sentiment qui lui avait fait tourner la tête, un instant, et qui avait réchauffé ses sens.

Des bribes d'images saccadées, des halos lumineux, incandescents, qui tournaient et tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête. Kylo avait dû percevoir la vision, également, et Rey se demandait ce qu'il pouvait en penser. Elle n'avait pas senti de colère, de rage, de rancœur face à ces images. Elle n'avait pas sentie s'il s'agissait là d'une vision d'elle-même tournée vers le Côté Obscur, ou celle de Kylo venu les rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas où était cette planète, cet endroit, et pourquoi les choses s'étaient passées ainsi.

Encore une fois, la Force avait soulevé plus de questions que de réponses, et cela la laissait dans une détresse profonde.

La jeune femme passa une main sur sa joue, détournant un instant la tête alors qu'elle croisait un groupe dans les couloirs, ne souhaitant pas montrer ses larmes et sa détresse à toute la Rébellion réunie. La situation s'envenimait, se compliquait. Le coup au cœur devenait plus fort, le manque aussi, et la Force n'aidait pas, le lien n'aidait pas. La situation n'aidait pas. Ils étaient voués à se haïr, pas à passer leur temps à se voir l'un l'autre au travers d'un lien créé par elle ne savait qui, par elle ne savait quoi. Ils étaient voués à rester deux ennemis, pas à partager des visions et des images telles que celles-ci, où les sentiments entraient en jeu, où le contexte n'avait plus rien de réel et tangible.

Et, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Elle se sentait abandonnée, seule, démunie. Finn et Poe ne pouvaient pas comprendre, pas plus que le reste de la Rébellion. Lui non plus, Kylo, Ben, qu'importe, il ne pouvait pas comprendre : elle ne savait, au fond, que bien peu de choses sur ses sentiments, sur ses ressentis, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Luke était mort. Han était mort. Il n'y avait plus de Jedis pour l'aider, plus de prétendue figure paternelle pour la sortir de l'Enfer qu'elle semblait vivre. Plus personne pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Oh, bien sûr. Il se manifestait toujours à l'instant le plus opportun, bien entendu.

Rey soupira, lasse, passant ses mains sur ses joues pour en effacer les dernières traces de larmes, vérifiant autour d'elle que plus personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs et ne pourrait la surprendre en train de se parler à elle-même. Elle devait avoir une mine affreuse, et elle fut gênée de paraitre ainsi devant Kylo, qui l'observait avec un peu d'inquiétude dans le regard, la silhouette perdue au milieu de ce qui semblait être ses appartement privés – cela n'aidait pas -, délesté de sa cape et de ses gants, et de sa foutue froideur.

\- Va-t'en.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour une apparition surprise. Pas quand elle ne rêvait que de se rouler en boule au fond de son lit, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller pour pleurer de tout son saoul sur le pathétique de sa situation. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'il apparaisse maintenant, elle n'avait pas besoin de son venin, de ses véhémences, de ses inactions.

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui. Elle ne voulait pas de lui.

Le rejet se peignit sur les traits du jeune homme mais, contrairement à ce que Rey pu croire, il ne se mit pas en colère. Elle imagina qu'il se fichait bien de savoir ce qui la tourmentait, qu'il ne tenait pas tant à leur lien que cela, qu'il vivait sa colère comme un nouveau caprice.

Elle coupa leur lien dans un cri de rage mal contenu.

L'image de Kylo s'effrita, se stoppa, et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule dans le couloir balayé par les courants d'air, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc exercé sur son cœur, sur son esprit, alors que la vision se déchirait, s'éloignait. Elle sentit, au loin, un écho de cette souffrance se répercuter, et comprit que la Force lui rendait les sensations ressenties au même instant par Kylo.

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Inconsolable, perdue, elle se détourna, les mains pressées sur ses yeux débordant de larmes.

Sur le balcon, dans la belle maison de pierres chauffées au soleil, dans leur solitude commune et apaisante, dans leurs rêves et peut-être dans un plausible futur, ils s'étaient embrassés.

 **X**

Kylo ressentit la fin de la vision comme une déchirure.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la sensation douloureuse éprouvée sur Caith, lorsqu'elle avait mis fin au lien de manière abrupte, à la fois déçue et en colère contre lui. Leur lien n'était alors pas si fort, les ressentiments et les émotions étaient plus confus, plus épars. Aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec cet instant.

Il revint à la réalité dans un vacillement et, de l'autre côté de la passerelle – déserte une minute auparavant -, le Général Hux haussa un sourcil, surpris par son geste incontrôlé.

\- Tout va bien, Suprême Leader ?

Kylo mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, enfermé dans les sensations et émotions violentes que le lien lui envoyait. Rey était bouleversée, perdue, enfermée dans un ressentiment et un questionnement dont elle ne parvenait pas à voir la fin. Elle repensait à leurs échanges, aux morts qu'il avait provoqué, à leurs doigts se touchant, aux visions qui les avaient assaillies lorsque leurs peaux s'étaient rencontrées. Elle s'emmêlait dans ses sentiments. Elle _hésitait_.

Cela aurait dû le satisfaire : la jeune femme se questionnait bien assez pour le considérer, pour penser au Côté Obscur comme une plausible réponse. Cependant, cela ne lui tira qu'une déception étrange, comme si les choses avaient été trop simples. Comme si, au fond, il n'avait jamais pensé que la balance tanguerait si facilement.

\- Suprême Leader ?

Elle pensait à leur dernière vision, à la lande de Naboo – c'était cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ce paysage, ces lacs, ces montagnes … -, à leur sérénité, une fois ensemble. A leur baiser.

Oh, comme lui aussi ne cessait d'y penser …

C'était pourtant un futur impossible : si le désir pouvait avoir raison de son combat contre le Côté Obscur, le simple fait de l'embrasser, de la faire sienne, lui semblait incroyable et impensable. Rey avait été claire là-dessus : elle appartenait à la Lumière. Elle n'accepterait jamais d'y croire, de se laisser aller, de simplement le rejoindre par _affection_. Il devait y avoir autre chose, une raison plus noble. Comment pourrait-elle un jour éprouver quoi que ce soit pour lui, alors qu'elle ne le considérait que comme le monstre qui avait tué son propre père et aidé au massacre de milliers d'innocents à travers la Galaxie ?

L'espoir … Kylo n'était pas le genre de personne à croire en l'espoir. C'était une chose flétrie, impensable, instable. L'espoir amenait le doute, et le doute amenait la zizanie et le chaos. Kylo n'avait pas besoin d'un surplus de chaos, pas en ce moment. La situation lui semblait déjà bien assez désespérée.

\- Sup-

\- Je vous entends, Général Hux, nul besoin de crier.

Le Conseil entier doutait de ses agissements. Hux le premier, bien sûr. Depuis la disparition de Phasma, Hux avait pris en main la gestion des troupes, et Kylo n'était pas dupe : il rassemblait ses alliés, ses forces, et possédait plus de pouvoir sur le Premier Ordre que lui. Il se faisait plus irascible et menaçant, plus suspicieux. Il n'avait, bien sûr, pas avalé ses mensonges sur la mort de Snoke, cru que Rey avait été la seule responsable de la disparition de tous ses disciples si bien entrainés et si fidèles à leur Suprême Leader. Il ne pouvait pas être si bête. Cela n'arrangeait en rien les affaires de Kylo.

Hux se tenait si droit que Kylo se demanda s'il n'allait pas se briser à la moindre bourrasque de vent, ou au moindre cri. Son attitude hautaine, supérieure, était écœurante et mielleuse, feinte et profondément hostile. Kylo n'avait pas besoin d'entrer dans sa tête pour connaitre ses pensées, pas besoin de poser sa main sur lui pour connaitre la moindre chose de sa personne. Comme tous les autres, il était un ambitieux et, comme tous les autres, il avait écrasé et écraserait quiconque se mettrait au travers du chemin qu'il s'était écrit, et auquel il se savait prédestiné. Comme tous les autres, il avait ses propres idéaux, ses propres croyances, sa propre foi. Comme tous les autres. Au fond, il n'avait rien de très original, rien de très surprenant : il était un bureaucrate de plus, un homme de plus.

\- Que voulez-vous, Hux ?

Immédiatement, Kylo pu sentir l'agacement, la colère, émaner du Général, hors de lui de se voir ainsi humilié, d'entendre l'absence de son titre dans ses mots, le mépris que le Jedi Noir utilisa dans l'élocution de son patronyme. Kylo savait qu'en l'absence de quiconque sur la plateforme, Hux aurait certainement rétorqué, quitté sa peur et sa torpeur pour lui répondre vertement, mais, aujourd'hui, la plateforme était pleine à craquer d'hommes et de femmes qui les écoutaient d'une oreille tout en s'affairant, alors il se retint. Avec satisfaction, Kylo se dit qu'il devait s'en mordre la langue à sang, à la fois de rage et de désespoir.

Cela lui remontait un peu le moral. Après la façon dont Rey venait de couper court à leur échange, il en avait bien besoin, et Hux était toujours un catalyseur très efficace, en ces circonstances.

\- Nous avons repérés les rebelles, Suprême Leader. Ils ont envoyés des messages dans toute la Galaxie pour s'attirer la sympathie de nouveaux et potentiels alliés. Nous avons pu intercepter un de ces messages et remonter jusqu'à eux.

Le sang de Kylo sembla se glacer dans ses veines.

-Ils sont sur Dantooine. Nous en sommes fortement éloignés, mais le voyage ne devrait pas nous prendre plus de quelques heures. Une patrouille, fort heureusement, est plus proche de leur position, et y sera dans quelques minutes à peine. Ils pourront nous préciser et confirmer- … Suprême Leader, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Dantooine. Une planète emplie d'eau, de champs et d'herbes folles. Une planète dont il avait tout lu, tout découvert dans les livres, un ancien bastion de l'Alliance Rebelle, oublié et abandonné de tous, avant aujourd'hui.

Rey s'était tenue face à la lune, le corps battant les herbes sauvages, son sabre éclairant la nuit, réchauffant le soir, et c'était Dantooine, en fait, qu'il avait vu dans ces maigres évidences.

Ils allaient plonger sur eux, eux qui ignoraient qu'ils arrivaient, avec toute leur flotte, directement sur leur position. Anéantir ce qui restait d'eux, les maigres et dernières pièces de la Résistance, faire de la bataille une victoire, et de la victoire un triomphe, une apothéose.

Kylo aurait dû s'en sentir aussi heureux, aussi enthousiaste qu'Hux. Il aurait dû partager son attente, mais, inexplicablement, tout ce qu'il put ressentir fut terni par un maelström d'incertitude et de torpeur glacée, de panique et de doute.

Il ne devait pas penser à sa mère, mais il y pensait. Il ne devait pas penser à Rey, mais il y pensait. Il ne devait pas penser à la vision. Il ne devait pas penser au baiser. Il ne devait pas penser à quel point il souhaitait plus, toujours plus, _encore plus_ …

\- Sup-

-Avertissez-moi de notre approche. Je serai dans mes appartements.

Hux le salua d'un mouvement de la tête, apparemment satisfait, apparemment bien heureux de le voir s'enfuir, le laissant seul maitre à bord. Kylo ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait quelques heures pour réfléchir, pour laisser pencher la balance, pour se résoudre au pire, ou au meilleur.

Hux pouvait bien s'attitrer la victoire, se lancer des fleurs, s'approprier tout ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait bien devenir Suprême Leader, si ça l'enchantait. Kylo avait mieux à penser. Kylo avait mieux à trancher.

Le sort de la Rébellion se tenait désormais entre ses deux poings serrés.

 **X**

Rey écoutait sans réagir, le regard tourné vers le vide. La réunion les avaient tous réunis dans une salle centrale du bunker, assis dans des gradins de fortune face à la Générale Organa et à l'écran de surveillance qui marquait leur position et celles des bastions ennemis supposés.

Le moral des troupes n'était pas au beau fixe : Rey pouvait sentir la peur, le découragement, le scepticisme gagner les esprits. C'était une sorte de pâte, de matière gluante qui venait se coller à ses sens, imprégner ses propres émotions. Luke avait dit que l'empathie était un enseignement important des Jedis, mais que ce don se devait d'être maitrisé, que les Jedis devaient apprendre à balancer cette notion, la contrôler, pour éviter de s'y embourber. L'optimisme n'ayant jamais été une ressource facilement tarie, chez elle, elle se força à respirer, à se dissocier de l'inertie ambiante, à se redresser sur son siège.

La fatigue s'accumulait. L'impuissance. Elle se sentait gênée et honteuse d'avoir rejeté ainsi Finn et Poe, et avait passé les premières minutes de la réunion à s'excuser piteusement, pour se voir facilement et rapidement pardonner. Les deux hommes l'encadraient, l'un penché au bord de sa chaise, buvant les paroles de la Générale, le second plus réservé dans ses émotions, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

Leia parlait du temps qu'ils allaient encore passer sur cette base, de la façon dont ils devaient poursuivre leurs efforts, recontacter leurs anciens alliés. Il fallait envoyer des émissaires dans la Galaxie, procéder à des collectes de ressources, mettre en place une logistique plus drastique.

Le nombre de leurs membres augmentait, certes, lentement, mais les ressources vitales n'étaient, elles, pas éternelles et illimitées : leurs vivres s'amenuisaient, et le but n'étant pas de voler les paysans qui étaient légions dans les plaines de Dantooine – chacun refusant de leur vendre la moindre chose, de peur de subir des représailles du Premier Ordre -, de nouvelles pistes devaient être explorées, de nouvelles idées devaient être trouvées.

Poe, bien entendu, se proposa immédiatement, son enthousiasme se répercutant sur son équipe et les nouveaux pilotes, qui mourraient d'envie de se joindre pour de vrai à la bataille. Au final, l'affaire fut vite conclue et, avant que Rey n'ai pu comprendre comment, la réunion était close et les rebelles repartis à leurs occupations habituelles.

\- Je vais passer voir Rose. Est-ce que tu- ?

\- Vas-y, Finn. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et Rey répondit à son sourire avec franchise, soulagée que son emportement n'ait pas terni leurs rapports. Finn passa près de Poe, qui parla encore quelques secondes avec la Générale, avant de s'éclipser à son tour, rattrapant avec empressement son ami dans le couloir.

Leia finit par tourner la tête vers elle, elle qui attendait, immobile, toujours assise sur son siège, le regard un peu perdu dans le vide. Rey put la voir hausser un sourcil, attendant peut-être qu'elle immisce un geste, se lève, parle. La jeune femme se força à respirer, à dénouer la boule qui avait pris forme dans ses intestins.

\- Tu voulais me parler, Rey ?

La jeune femme se redressa, se levant de son siège, avant tout pour se donner une contenance. Elle avança d'un pas, hochant la tête, et Leia dû voir quelque chose dans ses yeux, car elle se retourna un instant pour fermer la porte les séparant du reste du monde, les enfermant dans une certaine confidence.

\- Je … Cela ne va pas vous plaire.

\- Je t'écoute.

Rey croisa les bras, passant d'un pied à l'autre, ouvrant et fermant la bouche.

Lui expliquer lui semblait désormais une tâche ardue, impossible. Le regard de Leia était tranchant, incisif, et Rey se sentit redevenir une petite fille devant elle, sentit ses joues brûler de gêne et de honte.

Mais, en même temps, le secret la rongeait. L'ignorance, le doute, étaient des poisons, et elle n'imaginait pas vivre plus longtemps avec ce fardeau, continuer à vivre ainsi dans le mensonge et le secret. Il fallait qu'elle en parle, qu'elle soit conseillée. Leia semblait être la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier, maintenant que Han et Luke étaient morts.

\- Kylo Ren et moi-même avons … Nous sommes …

Elle vit les sourcils de Leia se hausser, l'incrédulité venir doucement figer ses traits. Rey se sentit elle-même rougir de honte. Elle décroisa ses bras et jeta son regard dans celui de la Générale, se lançant une fois pour toute.

\- Nous avons un lien. Dans la Force. Je peux lui parler. Je peux le voir.

Elle vit Leia cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, assimilant apparemment l'information. Elle ne réagit pourtant pas, les traits de son visage restant figés, sa posture similaire. Rey, ne sachant pas si c'était là une bonne ou une mauvaise réaction, s'empressa de continuer.

\- Ce n'est pas récent … Cela a débuté sur Ahch-Toh.

Un sentiment de panique, de dérision, s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle ne percevait toujours pas de réaction dans le regard de son ainée. Elle avait imaginé de la colère, de la déception. Elle avait imaginé de la curiosité, de l'espoir. Cette incertitude figée, cette inertie choquée, lui renvoyait l'aberration de sa situation, l'horreur de son comportement. Rey repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière, plus pour occuper ses mains et empêcher ses doigts de trembler que dans un réel soucis de confort, passant toujours d'un pied sur l'autre, laissant le stress et la panique faire trembler sa voix, craqueler son ton.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû vous le dire. C'est de la trahison, et-

\- Lui parles-tu de la Résistance, de nos actions ?

Le regard de Rey remonta immédiatement vers celui de Leia. Elle avait murmuré ces mots, doucement, et, si la jeune femme n'entendit aucun reproche dans sa voix, elle fut légèrement désemparée par la dureté de son regard.

Leia n'était pas comme Han : à la tête de la Résistance, elle semblait inaccessible, froide et mesurée. Han avait été chaleureux, humain, tragiquement humain. Il lui avait tendu la main, l'avait sorti de son désert, de sa fin imminente, de sa misère. Il l'avait secouru. Il était mort. Et, Leia, sa femme, n'était pas lui. Elle avait légué la couleur sombre de ses yeux à son fils. Peut-être un peu de l'orage qui y régnait, également.

La douleur de ce rejet, cette absence de communication, la prirent à la gorge. Rey sentit un peu de colère affluer, sachant déjà que la partie était mal engagée, et qu'elle allait devoir se battre pour susciter de la confiance chez son ainée. Faire ses preuves. Révéler ses cartes. La fatigue s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur ses épaules.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, je ne sers pas son parti ! Cette connexion est arrivée soudainement, je ne l'ai pas initiée. Je ne m'en sers pas pour trahir la Rébellion, comme lui-même ne l'utilise pas pour nous piéger … ou nous aider.

Elle souffla les derniers mots, se demandant un instant si elle devait tout dire, si elle devait vraiment expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Le sabre brisé, la main qu'il lui avait tendue, le doute qui s'imprimait … La vision. Rey se sentait au bord de l'implosion, noyée parmi ses émotions, ses secrets, ses actions. S'en libérer, se confier, lui avait paru, sur l'instant, être une bonne idée. Désormais, face au regard dur et inflexible de Leia, elle n'en était plus si certaine.

\- Générale, je suis-

\- Les liens de Force existent depuis toujours. Ils ne peuvent être initiés qu'entre deux personnes assez puissantes, assez liées par leurs personnalités, leurs sentiments, leurs destinées.

Leia se détourna un instant, lâchant son regard, et Rey s'en sentit étrangement soulagée. La Générale fit quelques pas, lui tournant le dos, avant de s'asseoir dans un des sièges laissés à l'abandon à l'issue de la réunion, invitant d'un geste de la main la jeune femme, laissée derrière, à venir s'installer près d'elle.

Rey fit ce qui lui était dicté, curieuse et tiraillée par ce qu'elle entendait, les sens figés.

Sentiments ? Avait-elle bien entendu ?

\- Snoke a initié ce lien. Je n'en ai jamais voulu.

Par habitude, Rey replia ses jambes en tailleur, enroulant sa silhouette dans la cape grise qu'elle ne quittait plus, le cuir froid de son siège lui tirant un frisson. Elle remarqua les sourcils de Leia se froncer, son regard s'adoucir, se perdre au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Une tierce personne ne peut pas influer sur ce lien, Rey. Snoke, malgré ses pouvoirs, n'aurait jamais pu créer une telle chose. C'est la Force qui en est responsable.

Rey sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, et manqua de rétorquer, de démentir ses paroles avec véhémence. Mais, la véracité des mots de Leia créa en elle comme une vague, un sentiment de quiétude et de vérité si profond qu'elle referma la bouche sans avoir parlé, ébranlée par le fait, figée dans la stupeur.

La Force était responsable de leur lien. Celle qui glissait dans les veines et les cellules de Kylo, celle qui se rassemblait en elle. La Force les avait unis. En quelque sorte, il lui sembla qu'elle l'avait toujours su, toujours pressenti. La révélation – qui n'en était pas vraiment une -, si elle la plongea dans la surprise, ne la paniqua pas.

\- Quelle est sa puissance ? Tu dis que vous êtes capables de vous voir, de vous parler.

Rey gigota maladroitement sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

\- Eh bien, ces « visions » sont sporadiques, plus ou moins longues, je suppose que cela dépend de notre état d'esprit. Nous pouvons nous voir, voir notre environnement proche, nous entendre. Lorsque la connexion s'établie – n'importe où, elle ne semble pas avoir de frontières -, nous ne semblons plus conscients que de l'un et de l'autre : nous n'entendons pas ce qui se passe autour, nous ne voyons rien d'autre. Et, nous pouvons nous toucher. Il semble que … le lien s'amplifie, au fil du temps.

Elle termina dans un souffle, peu rassurée par le blêmissement progressif des joues de Leia, alors qu'elle mettait des mots sur ce qu'elle pensait du lien qui les unissait.

\- C'est … C'est incroyable.

Rey vit avec confusion le regard de Leia s'ourler de mélancolie, et d'une autre chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à comprendre, dans l'immédiat. Elle passa une main dans son cou, désormais plus lasse et fatiguée que réellement gênée.

\- Je suis un peu perdue, je dois l'avouer. Le lien n'aide en rien, le voir n'aide en rien. Je suis …

\- Tiraillée ?

La question avait été douce, sans jugement. Pourtant, Rey la dénigra très vite, secouant la tête comme pour en chasser l'idée.

\- Non, je me sens plutôt … coupable. Coupable de partager une telle chose avec lui, coupable de ne pouvoir …

 _En faire plus_. _En dire plus_.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle de la vision, de la proposition de Kylo, du sabre laser brisé qui reposait sous son lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle de l'espoir, de ce qu'il lui avait fait faire – monter dans une navette, se rendre chez l'ennemi, tenter de le raisonner, participer aux meurtres de Snoke et de sa garde -, il ne fallait pas qu'elle dise un mot sur ce qu'elle en pensait, sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Non. Jamais.

Leia continua de la dévisager, fixement, une lueur étrange dans le regard. A nouveau, Rey se tortilla sur son siège, quelque peu gênée par son insistance.

\- Je ne suis pas une Jedi. Je suis sensible à la Force, mais je n'ai jamais souhaité en apprendre plus que nécessaire et me former. J'en sais néanmoins assez. Je ne vais pas te mentir, Rey : ce que tu me décris n'est pas banal, ni commun. Un lien de Force de cette envergure me parait inédit, en-dehors de liens du sang. Les frères et les sœurs, les parents et leurs enfants, peuvent partager des liens si forts, mais je ne me souviens pas en avoir lu toute trace d'un échange aussi prégnant dans les archives des Jedis.

Rey fronça les sourcils, plus perdue par ce que Leia lui révélait que relativement aidée.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Que suis-je censé faire ?

\- Que veux-tu faire, Rey ? Que te dicte ton esprit ? Que te dicte ton cœur ?

Son esprit ? Eh bien, de cesser de se prendre pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. D'arrêter de les faire espérer pour rien, de mettre fin à la comédie, à ce rang d'héroïne qu'elle ne souhaitait pas porter. Elle n'était rien, elle n'était personne. Ils ne pouvaient réellement croire qu'elle était la Dernière Jedi, qu'elle pouvait ramener la paix dans la Galaxie. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle devait arrêter, et pour cela, elle devait quitter les rebelles, briser le lien qui l'unissait à Kylo.

Son cœur ? Il lui dictait tout autre. Il lui montrait la vision, il forgeait le lien, il lui donnait le courage de se lever, chaque jour, de s'entrainer, d'espérer. Il était gorgé de courage et de rébellion, de bravoure et d'ambition. Il battait fort dans sa poitrine et lui montrait la voie. Il s'ouvrait à la vision de Kylo, il se fermait à ce qui se disait autour d'elle, il s'abreuvait de la Force.

Elle sentit un élan de désespoir la traverser.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas.

Leia ne releva pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête, prenant apparemment son absence de décision pour une réponse. Cela sembla suffisant pour elle, et Rey en fut soulagée.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

La jeune femme ne sut que dire. Le savait-elle seulement ? Voulait-elle seulement y penser ? Elle avait mis un terme à leur précédente entrevue, tenté de s'éloigner, de s'arracher à lui. Elle tentait d'ignorer tout ce que le lien lui renvoyait, toutes les émotions qui voyageaient et s'écrasaient contre elle sans qu'elle ne puisse les stopper, érodant ses pensées et ses gestes comme des vagues emplies d'une violence rare, intraitables, instoppables.

Kylo n'allait pas bien, elle n'allait pas bien, il était perdu, elle était perdue. Au fond, à qui appartenaient toutes ces pensées ? Au fond, qu'en pensait-elle vraiment ?

Leia se racla la gorge, prenant son silence pour de l'hésitation, pour son refus de lui annoncer quelque chose qui n'allait peut-être pas lui plaire.

\- Tu peux me dire la vérité, Rey. C'est la vérité que je recherche.

La vérité. Quelque chose que Rey cherchait également, une vérité dissimulée dans les couches des mensonges et des faux-semblants, des attitudes et des rôles. Elle ressentait l'hésitation, le doute, le désespoir. Elle ressentait de l'attraction, de l'espérance. Elle se sentait mal et trop bien. Elle ne savait, au fond, pas très bien qui il était.

Voyant que Leia la regardait fixement, déchiffrant certainement son regard et interprétant les émotions qui se bousculaient sur son visage, Rey se contraint à lui répondre, lui offrant la réponse la plus franche possible.

\- Je pense qu'il n'est pas totalement perdu.

Leurs échanges sur Ahch-To avaient été fondamentaux, assez pour qu'elle puisse apprendre à l'amadouer, à le connaitre, à le reconnaitre tel qu'il était. Si leurs affrontements passés s'étaient passés dans l'ignorance de leurs identités propres, de leurs personnalités propres, ce rapprochement soudain leur apportait la connaissance, le savoir, et c'était là bien assez pour qu'une connivence s'installe, qu'une complicité s'immisce. Rey y avait pensé, un temps, dans le froid et la pluie de cette planète solitaire : Kylo était là, il souriait, il parlait, il était intelligent, il était seul, il la comprenait et, bien qu'ils soient ennemis, dans un autre monde, un autre temps, cela n'avait eu, alors, aucune importance.

Oh, comme ces instants lui avaient paru si importants, si éternels … Quelque chose était passé, entre eux, et s'était accroché. Une chose dont Rey ignorait la nature, mais qui ne la lâchait pas, engorgeait son espoir vibrant et renforçait une conviction profonde : Kylo – Ben – n'était pas perdu. Il était là, hésitant, et il pouvait revenir. Elle était certaine qu'il pouvait être plus qu'un homme à l'autre bout d'un lien, qu'il pouvait être plus qu'un homme derrière un masque.

Voilà, peut-être, ce qui la rongeait, la croquait bout à bout, tel un venin dont la propagation ne pouvait être stoppée : elle espérait pour quelqu'un qui n'espérait plus depuis longtemps. Elle portait l'espoir pour eux deux, la vie pour eux deux, et cela semblait si éprouvant, si extraordinaire qu'elle ne pouvait totalement s'y laisser sombrer, s'y abandonner.

\- Je possède encore certaines de ses affaires. Des livres, majoritairement, qui pourraient t'intéresser. Je les ferai porter dans ta chambre.

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits, touchant à nouveau terre, observant avec incrédulité le sourire revenu sur les lèvres de Leia, et l'émotion qui avait gagné ses yeux. Elle mit un instant à comprendre où elle venait en venir, ce qu'elle venait de dire, et la réalisation fit monter le sang à ses joues, et son visage se mit à chauffer sans qu'elle ne le veuille réellement.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter-

\- Je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Ces vieux grimoires pourront t'en apprendre plus que moi-même sur qui tu es, et qui il est. Ils pourront t'enseigner des traits de la Force et des Jedis que nul autre ne pourra t'apprendre. Tu pourras y découvrir une part de Ben.

Cela lui sembla si irréaliste, si incroyable … Rey ignorait quel trait, quel point de ce discours la faisait trembler le plus.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier … Je suis liée à l'ennemi, et-

Leia coupa ses mots d'un geste un peu agacé, et Rey s'interrompit, les joues toujours brûlantes, le regard voilé d'excitation et de gêne. Elle baissa légèrement le regard sous celui si pénétrant de la Générale, manquant son sourire, manquant l'éclat ravivé dans ses yeux vieillis. Elle parla soudainement d'une voix si douce que Rey en sentit son cœur en manquer un battement, puis d'un geste, l'invita à se retirer, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, sous ses derniers mots, qui lui réchauffèrent autant le cœur que le glacèrent :

\- Tu es liée à mon fils. C'est la seule chose qui m'importe.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je suis ouverte à tous vos commentaires et questions, alors, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Pas de Chevaliers de Ren dans cette partie, peu de place à Kylo, mais il reviendra de manière plus fréquente et conséquente dans les prochaines chapitres. Les choses doivent se mettre en place. Poe et Finn auront également plus de place dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Je reste à votre écoute, et je vous dis donc à très vite !**

 **Votre serviteur,**

 **AMAZINGmadness.**


	3. Chapitre trois - The Chosen One

**THE VOID**

 _ **A STAR WARS STORY**_

Elle n'avait pas pris sa main. Il ne l'avait pas suivi. Ils étaient les leaders de deux camps opposés, les protagonistes de deux forces contraires. Elle était la Lumière et il était les Ténèbres. Tout cela était très simple, figé. Tout cela était très simple, avant qu'ils ne décident d'être bien plus que cela, ensemble.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je publie ce 3e chapitre avec un peu de retard sur mon planning, mais il est plus long que les autres, ce qui devrait vous consoler. Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir votre engouement et votre patience concernant cette fic ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que ces deux premiers chapitres.

 **ontheroad7** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, et que tu apprécies mon style ^^ J'espère que cette évolution de la relation entre Rey et Ben te plaira ;) Encore merci !

 **SayoriHime** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes tous ces petits détails et tout ce que j'essaye d'amener à cette histoire :) La relation en Rey et Leia est importante, car elle représente la dernière "adulte" de cette joyeuse bande de nigauds XD Je rigole, mais elle est une figure parentale très importante aux yeux de Rey et Poe, et j'essaye de le montrer, surtout après les morts d'Han et de Luke. Il y aura plus d'interactions Leia-Rey dans ce chapitre. Pour Kylo, beaucoup de choses seront amenées dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain en dira plus encore ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, qui est encore plus longue ! ^^ Merci encore !

 **Manon** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

 **Elianna49** : Merci ! On en apprend plus sur les intentions de Kylo, dans ce chapitre ;) J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Mistyarrow** : Merci beaucoup ! Ah, je suis très heureuse que la vision que j'ai de Rey te plaise. Virer dans le facile, dans l'idéal, dans la perfection est ultra simple, en faire une Mary Sue est très facile. C'est une gamine de 19 ans paumée, et j'adore pouvoir le retranscrire. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, qui elle est, pourquoi elle est là. Elle est loin d'être pure et innocente, et j'ai davantage envie de cr

* * *

euser de ce côté. Il y a une raison pour qu'elle soit si attirée par Kylo et le Côté Obscur, et c'est un régal de pouvoir décrire et mettre en scène un tel personnage ! :) Pour Leia, je "l'utilise" très peu, pour l'instant. Elle aura plus de scènes par la suite, comme d'autres personnages plus secondaires. Elle n'est pas là que pour la figuration, et aura un grand rôle à jouer. Pour Kylo, un choix est fait dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain en dira bien plus : il sera majoritairement consacré à lui (enfin, je sais ! ^^), et il y a beaucoup de choses à dire :) Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre, et qu'il te donnera envie de découvrir la suite ! Encore merci !

 **onmywave** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Alors, déjà, sache que j'apprécie beaucoup ta fic, "The Balance" :) Je suis honteuse, vraiment, de ne pas encore t'avoir laissé de review, je vais me rattraper ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'adore le côté psychologique de l'écriture et des personnages, et Rey et Kylo sont parfaits à décrire. Malheureusement, ce chapitre a un peu d'action, mais l'histoire en elle-même restera encore très tournée vers la psychologie des personnages avant d'entrer vraiment dans l'action (combats spatiaux et tout le tralala). Je veux vraiment mettre quelque chose en place avant de les lâcher dans l'action. C'est peut être un peu mystérieux et saugrenu, mais les chapitres suivants expliqueront et parleront mieux que moi :) Pour les livres, ils seront exploités dans de prochains chapitres. Rey ne va pas manquer de les déchiffrer ! ^^ Je te remercie encore pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira tout autant !

 **ilonab38** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! :D

* * *

« _Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu est de l'autre côté de la peur._ »

 **George Adair**.

 **X**

 **CHAPITRE III – The Chosen One**

 _ **Fleurie ; Hurricane**_

* * *

Comme Leia le lui avait promis, un carton fut très vite déposé dans sa chambre. Rey observa l'homme missionné par la Générale le lui apporter, et se força à patienter le temps qu'il ait disparu avant de se jeter sur l'objet.

Elle déposa le carton sur son lit de fortune, observant avec un mélange de curiosité et de convoitise tout ce qu'il contenait. La jeune femme, un peu gênée tout de même, balaya la pièce du regard, se faisant certaine que Kylo n'allait pas apparaitre derrière elle dans les minutes qui suivaient, avant d'ouvrir la boite.

Il y avait là de nombreux livres, parfois énormes, parfois très fins. Des grimoires aux noms pompeux, des ouvrages plus récents. La plupart étaient écrits par des politiques, à sa plus grande surprise.

Celui intitulé _Histoire et décadence de l'Ordre Jedi_ devait bien peser dans les six kilos, avec sa reliure dorée en métal et son fermoir forcé. Elle s'empressa pourtant de le poser sur sa table de chevet, pressée à l'idée d'y découvrir plus de choses sur les Jedis. Elle mit _Ancienne République_ sur le côté, de même que _Fulcrum_ , dont la couverture grisâtre et abimée ne lui tira aucune saveur, mais ajouta _Préceptes Jedis : une autre vision du Code et de l'Honneur_ et _Usages de la Force_ à son choix. La majorité des livres portaient toutefois sur la politique, la sociologie et l'histoire, et elle les laissa sur le côté, après un instant de réflexion.

Le reste du carton était composé d'objets plus personnels, et Rey hésita. La curiosité fut, toutefois, plus forte que sa volonté, l'envie d'en apprendre davantage sur Kylo – ses forces, ses faiblesses – provoquant en elle un maelström d'émotions, et elle y plongea très vite la main.

Elle piocha un projecteur d'holos, qu'elle alluma par inadvertance dans le geste. L'image fut projetée à la hauteur de ses yeux, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle ne reconnut pas les deux personnes qui s'enlaçaient, se souriaient, sur l'image fixe. Deux adolescents, deux enfants, à peine, un garçon et une fille qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de quinze ou de seize ans.

Le regard de la fille l'attira, ses yeux verts étincelants, émeraudes aux reflets sombres, tels qu'elle n'en avait encore jamais vu. Elle avait de très beaux et très longs cheveux, un visage fin et délicat. Elle était très belle, même à un si jeune âge. Elle avait ses longs doigts passés autour du cou du garçon, sa bouche, ornée d'un grand sourire, proche de son oreille, une partie de son visage cachée dans ses cheveux noirs, qu'il portait un peu longs.

Oh ! Oh ...

Rey ressentit une étrange sensation dans son estomac en le reconnaissant. Bien sûr, il s'agissait là de Ben – Ben, oui, bien avant qu'il ne devienne Kylo -, tout en finesse et en candeur, tout en innocence et en jeunesse. Il avait des tâches de rousseur sur les pommettes et le nez, des cheveux très noirs, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas encore de cicatrice sur son visage, pas encore d'éclat mordoré dans ses yeux, il lui sembla si … si innocent, si pur.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, Rey leva la main, laissa ses doigts passer sur son visage, le traverser. Il était si différent, et pourtant si semblable … Il ne portait pas encore les stigmates de ses erreurs, les affronts du temps, les blessures de ses actes et de ses gestes. Il avait les yeux baissés sur un livre, peut-être – Rey pouvait l'imaginer dans une grande clairière, dans un champ d'herbes fraichement coupées, appuyé contre un arbre, ou assis en tailleur près d'une rivière, le bercement des mots pour seule musique, un silence apaisant et calme pour toute compagnie -, et cette fille l'enlaçait, l'embrassait comme on embrasse un proche, l'étreignait comme on étreint un ami, voire _plus encore_.

Quelque chose piqua dans son ventre, dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts fermèrent l'holo précipitamment, sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, et elle se retrouva de nouveau seule, le regard perdu dans le vide laissé, face à elle, ne comprenant pas le feu dans ses sens, la colère nouvelle qui se dessinait dans son esprit.

\- C'est ce que l'on appelle la jalousie. Pas très agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

Son cœur manqua un battement. Une courte seconde, elle pensa que Kylo était là, derrière elle, qu'il se moquait d'elle et avait tout vu, tout compris de sa colère et de ses gestes. Et puis, elle se ressaisit : la voix n'était pas celle de Kylo, les sensations menées par l'apparition de leur lien, ses ouvertures, n'étaient pas là. La présence lui amenait un sentiment d'inconnu, d'angoisse profonde, qui fit dresser les cheveux derrière sa nuque et courir la chair de poule sur ses bras dénudés.

Par instinct, elle attrapa le sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture, l'alluma, avant de se retourner vers l'inconnu.

Le crépitement du sabre fut, pendant quelques secondes, tout ce qui perça dans le lourd silence de la pièce. Rey sentit toute couleur déserter son visage, ses membres se mettre à trembler en avisant la silhouette qui déambulait désormais dans sa chambre, observant les lieux avec curiosité, lui jetant des regards en coin indescriptibles.

C'était … C'était un fantôme. Livide, translucide, vaporeux. Rey dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour le croire, pour s'en assurer. La silhouette déambulait, mi-absente, mi-tangible, là sans vraiment l'être, attirante et improbable.

Elle faillit se mettre à hurler. Elle se retint de le faire à temps, pinçant les lèvres avec suffisamment de force pour empêcher le son de passer, sa voix se faisant aiguë lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à parler.

\- Qu- … Qui êtes-vous ?

Le fantôme s'arrêta un instant dans son mouvement circulaire : il avait décrit un cercle autour d'elle, ses yeux s'accrochant à tout ce qui l'entourait, et s'était stoppé près du carton encore ouvert. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, et Rey sentit l'urgence, la peur, la colère former un carcan autour de sa gorge. Elle redressa son sabre laser, tentant d'oublier la moiteur de ses paumes, la sueur froide qui lui dégringolait l'échine.

\- Très beau sabre laser. Tu es parvenue à le construire sans aide, un véritable exploit pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais reçu aucun enseignement. La couleur du Kyber … C'est très surprenant.

Il était vêtu d'un habit assez semblable à ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans les livres de Leia : une tenue très représentative des Jedis, à l'époque de la République. Une cape sombre, ajustée, un gant au-dessus d'une main, l'autre au toucher libre. Il était … attirant. Oui, elle pouvait y penser, il était grand, et avait quelque chose d'avenant, d'hypnotisant dans le regard. Il dégageait beaucoup de charisme, beaucoup de confiance, beaucoup de charme. Beaucoup de puissance. Il marchait autour d'elle, l'observant, avec curiosité et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, un peu moqueur, un peu arrogant.

Rey déglutit difficilement, son cœur battant toujours la chamade dans sa poitrine, ne croyant toujours pas qu'un Jedi était là, devant elle – car, c'était cela, n'est-ce pas ? Luke lui avait raconté son apprentissage, comment Maitre Yoda lui revenait parfois, comment Obi-Wan parvenait encore à lui parler, même dans la mort …

Inconcevable. Ce n'était pas des choses qui pouvaient se passer, des événements qui pouvaient avoir cours dans la vie d'une jeune fille abandonnée et laissée pour morte sur Jakku. Les fantômes, les Jedis, la Force … Un mentor venu du passé pour lui apprendre les rudiments de l'enseignement Jedi. Elle ne savait si elle devait en rire, en pleurer, s'enfuir en hurlant. Peut-être tout cela à la fois.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le fantôme délaissa sa contemplation pour se tourner réellement vers elle. Il avait des yeux étranges, un regard trop vieux, trop tourmenté pour sa si jeune apparence. Son sourire, omniprésent, n'éclairait pas ses yeux. Il planta d'ailleurs son regard dans le sien, et Rey sentit un nouveau frisson la parcourir.

\- Je suis ta conscience, Rey.

Elle sentit son visage s'allonger de surprise, de stupéfaction, sa bouche s'entrouvrir.

Apparemment ravi de son effet et de sa réaction, mi-horrifiée, mi-stupéfaite, le fantôme face à elle se mit à rire, son visage s'ourlant d'un grand sourire un brin moqueur.

\- Non, ne fais pas cette tête. Je suis Anakin Skywalker.

Il se présenta après un temps d'arrêt, et Rey ignora si c'était pour le spectacle, ou simplement parce qu'il hésitait tout simplement à le faire. Elle entendit le prénom, le nom, perçu son ton plus doux, plus bas, lorsqu'il les prononça. Il avait peut-être peur de l'effrayer. Il avait peut-être peur de se voir confronté à sa propre horreur.

Rey assimila, et elle baissa la lame de son sabre sans réellement s'en rendre compte, le rangea à sa ceinture en des gestes mécaniques. Il n'était pas armé, pas dangereux – son instinct le lui soufflait -, il n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal. Et, pourtant …

Entre tous, entre tous ces Maitres Jedis chevronnés, tous ces sages faisant corps et esprits avec la Force, ils avaient décidés de lui envoyer Anakin Skywalker. Celui qui avait sombré du Côté Obscur, celui qui était devenu Dark Vador.

Oh, Rey ne s'en sentait pas déçue. Comment l'être ? Elle était à la fois impressionnée par son charisme, comme totalement abasourdie par ses traits et son sourire. Il était le premier Skywalker, celui qui avait tout fait, celui qui avait été l'espoir, puis le chaos. Il avait été fait de puissance pure, de pouvoir, d'opiniâtreté et de désirs. Il s'y était brûlé, s'était laissé enfermer dans ses sentiments les plus noirs. Il avait tout perdu. Avant de renaitre.

\- Vous êtes le grand-père de Ben …

\- En effet.

Il ne tiqua pas, à cela, se contentant de répondre avec simplicité, acceptant le fait avec beaucoup de sympathie, et une lueur de tendresse qui n'échappa pas à Rey, et qui fit briller un instant ses yeux d'un bleu très sombre.

\- Vous êtes Dark Vador.

Cette fois-ci, son sourire se figea un instant. Rey l'observa se stopper dans ses mouvements, dans ses déambulations à travers sa chambre à la porte close, aux courants d'air incessants. Il se posta face à elle, son sourire se faisant en coin, ses yeux passant lentement sur son visage, alors que la jeune femme sentait ses pommettes se mettre à rosir sous sa propre audace.

\- J' _étais_ , en fait. Et, tu es Rey. Bonjour, Rey.

Encore une fois, il parla d'un ton doux, comme s'il avait véritablement peur de l'effrayer, de la voir s'enfuir. Mais, Rey commençait à s'accommoder des hauts et des bas de la Force, de ses tours et ses tribulations. Elle voyait Kylo Ren, pouvait l'entendre et le toucher à des milliards d'années lumières de distance. Elle voyait des fantômes. Quoi d'autre, vraiment, pour la déstabiliser ?

La jeune femme tenta d'empêcher ses mots de se confronter, de bégayer, complètement sonnée par la situation et l'importance de sa présence. Elle tenta de se donner une contenance, croisant les bras, fronçant les sourcils, passant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Deux conversations de si grande importance en une seule journée, deux Skywalker à amadouer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était là une malédiction ou une bénédiction.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Non pas que … Enfin, je ne suis pas … C'est un certain honneur de vous voir, mais-

\- Un _certain_ honneur ?

Il sembla offusqué de ses mots, car son sourire diminua, ses traits s'allongèrent dans un certain choc, un égo heurté et meurtri. Elle se demanda un instant s'il jouait la comédie, peut-être pas, en fait, lorsqu'il croisa les bras à son tour, l'air un peu plus renfrogné que précédemment.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes, pardon, _étiez_ Dark Vador.

Il sembla lui accorder cela, car son soupir las, un peu résigné, fit place à un nouveau sourire. Il reprit sa marche autour de sa silhouette, et Rey dû se retourner pour pouvoir le suivre du regard.

\- Luke m'envoie. Je semble être le mieux placé, en son sens, pour te parler.

Rey ressentit une bouffée de joie et de tristesse mêlés à l'entente de ce nom, et un sourire plein d'espoir vint aussitôt couvrir ses lèvres.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- La mort lui va plutôt bien, si je puis dire.

Ce n'était pas réellement la réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

Rey n'était pas vraiment sûre d'apprécier son ton pince-sans-rire, son humour étrange. Il sembla lire sur son visage sa réserve, car son sourire s'évanouit rapidement, un soupir passa à nouveau ses lèvres. Anakin croisa les bras et invita d'un geste Rey à s'asseoir – ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

\- Très bien. Je suis là pour t'aider, Rey. Je sais que tu te questionnes sur ton rôle, sur tes pouvoirs, sur le lien qui t'unie à Ben. Je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes tes questions, je ne pourrais pas t'enseigner les aspects de la Force – ce n'est pas là mon rôle -, mais je peux peut-être t'aider à enlever un poids de tes épaules.

C'était quelque peu mystérieux, quelque peu étrange. Rey se sentit décontenancée par ses mots. Elle était à la recherche d'un Maitre, de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en apprendre plus sur les Jedis, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en expliquer les lois et les rudiments, les pratiques et les enseignements. Que venait-il faire là, lui proposant de répondre à ses questions, de lui parler de Ben ? Que venait-il faire, plaquant le mot « jalousie » sur ses ressentis, faisant flotter le doute dans son esprit, le déchirement dans ses entrailles ?

Elle hocha néanmoins la tête, face au silence qui s'éternisait, alors qu'il s'attendait bien certainement à ce qu'elle réagisse à ses mots. Il sembla, justement, s'agacer de son silence, de sa réserve. Rey pu le sentir bien avant de le voir s'agiter, de voir ses sourcils se froncer, sa posture se raidir.

\- Sais-tu ce qui m'a fait sombrer, Rey ? Ce qui m'a conduit vers le Côté Obscur ?

Encore une fois, la jeune femme fut décontenancée par la question. L'idée qu'il n'était là que pour lui faire perdre son temps passa, s'accrocha, puis disparue tout aussi rapidement. Elle se sentait fatiguée, tourmentée, impuissante. Finalement, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'asseyant en tailleur face à lui, bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que l'écouter, désormais.

Elle rassembla dans sa mémoire les maigres informations qu'elle possédait sur Anakin Skywalker, les rumeurs, les on-dits, les légendes. Tout ce que Luke lui avait dit, ce que Kylo avait laissé échapper. Ce que Leia cachait. Les bribes d'une histoire dont elle ne connaissait rien, mais qu'elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer. Les bouts d'une existence parsemée d'embûches, de chaos et de déraison.

\- Vous ne respectiez pas le Code Jedi. Vous avez eu des enfants, vous avez cédé à l'attachement, à la jalousie.

La jalousie. Rey laissa son regard se perdre sur l'holo qu'elle avait tenu en main et allumé quelques minutes plus tôt, celui qui montrait Ben et sa petite-amie, celui qui dépeignait un passé oublié, perdu, _parfait_.

\- En un sens, l'amour vous a perdu.

Elle laissa la phrase sortir, se perdre dans un murmure, dans le néant. Est-ce qu'elle le pensait ? Est-ce qu'elle y croyait ? Luke lui avait fait la leçon sur ses sentiments et ses ressentis, lui avait longuement parlé de tous les Jedis tombés, vaincus par le Côté Obscur. Il n'avait fait qu'enfoncer plus profondément le poison qui s'était insinué en elle.

Anakin s'était adossé à la table, les bras croisés, le regard grave. Sa phrase le fit rire à nouveau mais, cette fois-ci, Rey n'eut aucun mal à déceler que cela n'avait rien de joyeux.

\- Non. Non, bien au contraire. J'aimais ma femme, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. J'aurai pu mourir pour elle, tuer pour elle. Elle était tout ce que je possédais. Elle a fait de moi quelqu'un de plus fort, elle m'a aidé à grandir. Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'elle, ni à cause de l'amour que nous nous portions, à cause de nos enfants, que j'ai basculé.

Il était donc marié. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter, l'idée ne lui avait toutefois jamais traversé l'esprit.

Leia ou Luke ne parlaient pas de leurs parents. Kylo n'avait mentionné son grand-père qu'une seule fois, et sous le nom de Dark Vador. Les livres ne parlaient d'Anakin Skywalker que pour vanter ses mérites lors de la Guerre des Clones. Personne ne l'avait jamais relié à Dark Vador. C'était une rumeur, un secret, dont elle n'avait appris la véracité que sous les mots de Luke.

Rien, pourtant, sur sa femme, sur la mystérieuse épouse d'Anakin, sur la mère de ses enfants. Rien, jamais la moindre information, le moindre indice … Rey ne s'était jamais posé la question, avant. La curiosité la poussa à se redresser, à tendre davantage l'oreille.

\- J'étais trop arrogant, trop entêté. Je voulais la protéger, la sauver, et je me suis enlisé dans les mensonges, dans les promesses. J'ai sombré à cause de ma soif de pouvoir.

Il en parlait avec détachement, presque avec dédain. Un ton factice, camouflant autre chose, Rey pouvait le percevoir dans les sentiments, les émotions qui vibraient tout autour de lui, dans la Force. Son regard était dur, ses yeux bleus éreintés. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son expression juvénile, et le contraste était saisissant, captivant. Ses mots, également. La jeune femme sentie la surprise s'imprimer, la curiosité monter.

\- Mais, l'amour, les liens affectifs, ont toujours été prohibés par le Code Jedi. Aimer a toujours été interdit.

Rey ne put s'empêcher de le dire, les sourcils froncés par le questionnement. Elle l'avait lu dans tous les livres possibles : la compassion, l'affection, menaient à l'attachement, et l'attachement à la perte et au désespoir.

Tout le monde partait. Tout le monde mourrait. Le Jedi devait se détacher de tout et de tous, se mettre au service de l'Ordre, oublier toute préoccupation humaine et matérielle.

Une diatribe incompréhensible pour elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais rien eu, qui avait espéré toute sa vie durant un geste, un mot, une pensée, une présence. Comment se détacher de tout et de tous, une fois qu'on avait goûté à l'amitié, à l'affection, à la joie, au rire, à la peine ? Comment se renfermer autant en soi-même, se penser si coupé des autres, si _au-dessus_ des autres ?

Sa peine se trouvait ici, son incompréhension l'arrêtait totalement dans ses pas et son apprentissage : elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre. Pour le Code Jedi, elle était vouée à sombrer du Côté Obscur. Une pensée si tétanisante, si terrifiante, si fatale. Elle ne pouvait y croire.

Anakin dû lire en elle, comprendre son regard, l'éclat légèrement désespéré dans ses yeux, car il sourit plus doucement, plus sincèrement et, enfin, Rey pu apercevoir son regard briller, comme revenir à la vie.

\- C'est vrai. Les Jedis et leur sens du sacrifice. Ce sont des foutaises.

Il marqua une pause, et Rey s'attendit à ce qu'il parte sur un discours très prononcé sur le Côté Obscur et ses mérites – ce qui eut pour effet de l'hérisser bien avant qu'il ne se remette à parler. Mais, Anakin ne fit que sourire et soutenir son regard agacé, ne s'offusquant pas de son impatience et son jugement.

\- Rey, l'amour, l'affection, l'amitié, ne t'amèneront pas vers le Côté Obscur. Je ne suis pas devenu Dark Vador par amour, mais par égoïsme.

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le néant, dans ses souvenirs, peut-être.

La jeune femme sentit une boule se former et grandir dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose comme de l'espoir, comme de l'impatience. Elle avait envie d'y croire. Elle avait envie de boire ses paroles, de se laisser guider par elles. Elle avait envie qu'il ait raison, que tout se passe bien, que les choses s'accomplissent sans heurts. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

\- Tu te poses des questions, bien entendu légitimes. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour Ben. Des sentiments forts, que tu n'arrives pas à étouffer, malgré toute ta volonté. Je sais également que tu ne souhaites pas être une Jedi, que tu trouves le Code dépassé, l'Ordre douteux, et que tu te freines à endosser le rôle que tous souhaiteraient te voir porter. Tu te demandes quel est le sens de tout cela, quel est ton rôle dans les événements à venir. Tu te demandes ce que tu dois faire, sans avoir besoin de trahir qui tu es, et trahir ceux qui t'entourent.

Il parla doucement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et Rey oublia de répliquer, de nier, de s'offusquer.

Des sentiments pour Ben. Ne pas être une Jedi. Comprendre qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait ici. Comprendre son rôle dans tout cela. Aimer sans être jugée. Etre simplement elle-même.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, détournant les yeux pour éviter qu'il ne voie les larmes qui montaient doucement. Comment lui dire, comment le croire, comment se raisonner ? Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, sur ses doigts qui tremblaient un peu, sur sa tenue sale, ses coudes écorchés et ses paumes calleuses. Qui était-elle, vraiment ?

\- Je ne suis personne. Je suis une orpheline, comme il y en a des milliards dans la Galaxie …

\- Tu n'es pas « personne » : tu es Rey. Tu es maitre de ta Force. Tu es forte et courageuse, aimante et capable.

Anakin s'avança en la voyant secouer la tête, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, son corps translucide proche du sien, et Rey pu percevoir sa compassion et sa tristesse, sa mélancolie et sa rage latente dans son regard sombre.

\- Avant d'être un Jedi, j'étais un esclave de Tatooine. Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi m'ont aidés, formés, et j'ai moi-même tout fait pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, pour être plus qu'Anakin Skywalker, l'esclave affranchi. Le pouvoir m'a fait flancher. J'ai été faible. Mais, toi, tu ne l'es pas.

Ce qu'il disait était complétement fou. Etait-il là pour lui mentir, pour la motiver, usant de tactiques douteuses pour y arriver ? Il prétendait qu'elle pouvait être plus forte que lui, lui qui avait été un héros de guerre, le plus puissant Jedi de sa génération, avant de sombrer et de devenir l'homme le plus puissant et le plus redoutable de la Galaxie. Comment pouvait-elle être plus forte que cela ? Comment pouvait-elle se mesurer à lui, à ce qu'il avait été, à ce qu'il avait pu représenter ?

Un passé similaire. Des origines ambiguës. Une aide, enfin, comme une libération. Un sauveur mort, trop tôt, trop vite. Un mentor parfois décevant, au souvenir et à l'affection tenaces. Le même sabre laser dans la main. La même rage dans le cœur. Le sentiment que quelque chose, quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part. Que quelqu'un avait les réponses. La peur. La solitude. La compassion.

Etaient-ils, au final, si différents ?

\- Vous … Vous affirmez les avoir aimés, votre femme et vos enfants, vous les aimiez tous. Pourtant, vous les avez occultés, vous vous êtes entièrement fermés à eux. Le pouvoir vous a peut-être aveuglé, et c'est peut-être la raison de votre chute, mais comment suis-je censée croire que cela n'arrivera pas à Ben ? Ou, ne m'arrivera pas ?

Elle parla sans réfléchir, les mots se frottant aux mots, les idées se déplaçant les unes contre les autres. Que disait-elle ? Que voulait-elle ? Elle avait mal à la tête, mal au ventre, mal au cœur. Elle était en colère, fatiguée et lasse. L'image du holo tournait encore dans son esprit. Leurs derniers échanges étaient vifs, gravés dans sa mémoire.

\- Ton cœur est le seul qui peut répondre à cette question. La peur pourra te pousser à rechercher plus de pouvoir, la perte pourra te ternir, te changer, le désespoir pourra te faire basculer. Mais, tu ne seras pas seule. Il ne sera pas seul.

Ce qu'il tentait de lui dire, le message qu'il tentait de lui faire passer … Elle ne pouvait réellement le comprendre, complètement s'y résoudre.

\- Il y a voir dans l'affection la peur de la trahison, de la perte, l'aura de la jalousie et de l'obsession. Il y a également la possibilité d'y puiser l'espoir, le bonheur et la joie d'une relation, aussi courte soit-elle, d'un baiser, d'un geste … L'amour est une notion subjective. Un exemple, si douloureux soit-il, si affreux est lourd de conséquences ait-il été, ne devrait pas en être la norme.

Il ne mit pas d'affect dans sa voix, pas de condescendance. Ses mots étaient clairs, précis. Il les pensait. Son regard était toujours dur, toujours froid, hanté. Il ne la réprimandait pas. Il ne l'encourageait pas. Il ne faisait que l'aider à ouvrir les yeux, à comprendre.

Mais, c'était difficile, n'est-ce pas ? De comprendre, de se dire que les choses étaient ainsi, que tout était à ce point devenu hors de contrôle ? De se dire qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il insinuait, que ce qu'elle ressentait était réel ?

\- Je … Je ne-

\- Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pour l'instant qu'une poussée, qu'un élan de ce que tu peux ressentir, mais cela viendra. Un jour, tes sentiments se révéleront. Un jour, tu comprendras.

Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle pensa, un instant, qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il martelait contre ses côtes, envoyant le sang battre à ses tempes si fortement, si implacablement, qu'elle se sentit mal, et dû s'appuyer contre le mur dans son dos pour reprendre le dessus face au vertige.

Elle voulait nier, encore. Elle voulait lui hurler dessus, lui crier qu'il mentait, qu'il n'était qu'un menteur, un tueur, qu'il ne pouvait rien lui apporter, qu'il pouvait partir, lui et ses mots vains, lui et ses paroles sybilliques, lui et son passé et son présent et son futur et toutes ses erreurs … Il l'observait avec une détermination froide, un sérieux déroutant, souriant toujours de cette façon agaçante, presque amusé de sa surprise et de ses doutes. Il n'avait pas bougé, assis ainsi près d'elle, ne semblait pas douter de ses mots. Il semblait sûr de lui. Il semblait certain de ce qu'il avançait.

Il était Dark Vador. Il avait tué tant de monde, versé tant de sang, répandu la colère et la terreur dans la Galaxie. Il était le modèle de Kylo Ren. Le grand-père de Ben. Il était … absolument tout. La clef de l'histoire. Et, elle ne pouvait y croire, il était là, dans sa chambre, à tenter de lui dire, de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle désespérait de cacher, de renfermer au plus profond d'elle-même. Il tentait de lui faire dire ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas dire.

\- Tu ne me crois pas. Je peux sentir le doute en toi.

Rey redressa le menton, plus lasse et peinée qu'en colère. Lui-même sembla un instant déçu de la sentir si fermée à ses paroles, mais finit par se détourner et se relever, et Rey se dit avec un léger pincement au cœur qu'elle avait certainement manqué une opportunité. Elle ne pouvait, toutefois, faire autre chose que de penser avec son instinct, et elle se redressa donc à son tour, lui faisant face.

\- J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à vous faire confiance.

Elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur. Bien sûr que tout ceci paraissait insensé. Sa vie entière semblait s'être accélérée, défilant devant ses yeux : depuis que BB-8 était apparu sur Jakku, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Finn, volé le Faucon Millénium, les semaines s'écoulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, s'égrenaient, laissaient échapper leurs flots d'absurdités et de fantasmagories. Tout ce qu'elle avait cru n'être que des légendes était désormais une réalité, et la réalité faisait maintenant partie d'elle-même. Les Jedis, la Force, les Skywalker, les Solo, la Rébellion, le Premier Ordre. Tout était vrai, et oui, c'était excitant, et incroyable et complètement fou. Mais, maintenant qu'elle était celle qui voguait au centre de l'intrigue, la poussière d'étoiles et de magie avait disparue. Aujourd'hui, tout cela était devenu majoritairement terrifiant.

Elle ne croyait pas en elle. Comment penser que les autres pouvaient y croire ? Comment se prendre pour la porteuse d'espoir, alors qu'elle mourrait de peur ? Comment se penser sûre, forte et brave, alors qu'elle avait un pied du côté de la Lumière, l'autre dans les Ténèbres ? Comment être certaine, alors qu'elle pensait encore que quelqu'un l'attendait, sur Jakku ? Comment devenir celle qu'elle devait être, sans tout cela, avec tant d'incertitudes dans le cœur ?

Anakin l'observait, sentant certainement toutes les émotions qui se battaient à l'intérieur d'elle, captant toutes ses pensées. Elle attendit un temps, un instant, qu'il lui offre une réponse concrète, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il en pensait, qu'il lui apporte la solution. Elle attendit, et il finit par lui sourire, de cette façon étrange qui devait bien certainement agacer ses interlocuteurs, de cet air de connivence et de savoir personnel, de confiance, qui l'hérissa à nouveau.

\- Rends-toi sur Naboo. Tu y découvriras les réponses à tes questions.

La réponse venait sous forme d'une chasse au trésor. Très bien. Cela la laissa hébétée, un peu déçue, également.

\- Naboo ?

Elle ne connaissait pas ce lieu, n'en avait même jamais entendu parler. Anakin ne fit que sourire davantage, et posa finalement une main sur son épaule. Le geste arrêta Rey, la stoppa dans ses mots. Elle fut surprise de le sentir si proche, si « tangible », de ressentir le poids de sa main gantée sur son épaule. Elle fut plus surprise encore de la sensation de chaleur, de confiance, qui passa dans ce geste, qui monta à l'intérieur d'elle et explosa dans son cœur et dans sa poitrine. Il rit à nouveau, comme s'il se moquait de son choc, avant de se reculer.

\- Emmènes R2-D2, le droïde de Leia. Il t'aidera.

Rey n'eut le temps que de le voir sourire encore, ses yeux brillants enfin pour de vrai, avant que sa silhouette ne se condense dans l'espace, et disparaisse sous son regard écarquillé.

\- Mais … Attendez !

Elle n'avait pas compris la moitié de ses mots. Elle n'avait pas pu lire entre toutes les lignes. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout ce qu'il avait voulu insinuer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de comprendre, d'imaginer, elle ne pouvait pas s'y faire.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et Rey se retrouva seule dans sa chambre de fortune, coincée entre le froid de la pièce et la chaleur du geste qu'il avait eu pour elle. Elle dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour être tout à fait sûre qu'il avait disparu, et dû se pincer très fort pour se confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Encore tremblante, encore incertaine, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, près du carton, près des livres, près de l'holo et de son sabre laser. Elle se serra dans la cape de Leia, se sentant aussi impuissante et désemparée que plus tôt.

Et, maintenant, qu'était-elle censée faire ?

 **X**

La patrouille de reconnaissance avait livré ses informations un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi : oui, les rebelles se trouvaient bien sur Dantooine, dans un vieux bunker qui ne possédait plus de bouclier, et dont les tourelles de défense étaient encore présentement en maintenance. La Résistance était donc sans défenses au sol et, bien que les X-Wing fussent apparemment cachés aux yeux de la patrouille, leur nombre devait être bien assez dérisoire pour laisser penser qu'une contre-attaque leur causerait du tort.

Hux ne l'avait pas attendu pour donner ses ordres : ils se dirigeaient désormais en vitesse-lumière vers Dantooine, et même le Suprême Leader n'aurait pu empêcher l'attaque imminente.

Les troupes se préparaient, et un point régulier sur l'avancement des préparatifs lui était transmis très régulièrement. Bientôt, ils apparaitraient dans le Système concerné, encercleraient la planète, et fonderaient sur l'ennemi ignorant de leur arrivée. Une attaque surprise, foudroyante, qui ne pouvait que les mener à la victoire.

« Pas de prisonniers », c'était bien ce qu'avait dit Hux. « Pas de survivants ». Ils allaient faire en sorte de gagner, cette fois-ci, de les écraser, de leur faire payer.

Rey et Leia allaient mourir, avec l'ensemble de la Résistance. Elles allaient brûler dans leur bunker fait de béton et de terre. C'était inévitable. Même sans la base Starkiller, la puissance de feu de leur flotte était suffisante pour mettre la planète à feu et à sang bien avant que la moindre troupe n'y soit déployée. Un combat vite réglé. Une guerre rapidement gagnée. Bientôt, la paix allait à nouveau régner sur la Galaxie.

L'espoir allait mourir, disparaitre. La Dernière Jedi serait anéantie. L'étincelle allait s'éteindre.

Kylo serra les mâchoires. Sa colère ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Ses quartiers étaient désormais détruits, la plupart de ses biens étaient en cendres, et son sabre laser crépitait encore entre ses mains tremblantes. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire une raison, à se raisonner, à laisser l'espoir mourir. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

C'était pourtant simple. Il y était arrivé, avec Han. Il avait réussi à activer le sabre, à l'en transpercer. Il avait réussi à le faire, à agir, à faire taire la déchirure dans son âme et à le tuer. Il avait réussi.

Alors, pourquoi ne pas y arriver, aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ressentir tant de désespoir, tant de rancœur et de peine à l'idée que tout allait prendre fin ? Pourquoi ressentir tant de _choses_ pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là, qui l'avaient abandonné, qui l'avaient laissé ?

Leia n'avait jamais été une mère exemplaire, toujours absente, toujours en quête d'une cause, de quelque chose à sauver. Hors d'atteinte. Elle l'avait laissée aux mains de Luke, elle l'avait délibérément abandonné. Elle avait fait une croix sur lui, sur son mariage, sur leur famille. Au final, malgré ses promesses, ses larmes, elle n'était jamais revenue le chercher.

Rey était partie, avait pris le sabre, et l'avait laissé. Elle l'avait traité de monstre. Elle avait réveillé l'espoir en lui, pour ensuite le piétiner, se détourner sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne méritait peut-être pas sa clémence.

Mais … Mais, ils s'étaient embrassés, dans la vision, sur Naboo. Il avait pu sentir la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau, contre ses doigts, la sincérité de ses gestes, de son sourire. Il avait pu la comprendre, la reconnaitre. Il avait éprouvé quelque chose d'étrange. Il _éprouvait_ quelque chose d'étrange.

Il abattit une nouvelle fois son sabre contre le tableau de commandes à sa gauche, laissant sa rage s'exprimer, son impuissance sortir. Il battit rapidement des paupières en sentant les larmes poindre, et sa colère redoubla à cette faiblesse, à cette expression incontrôlée de ses sentiments.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'imaginer, d'espérer. Il n'était pas censé le faire, il n'avait pas à le faire. Son avenir était désormais lié au Premier Ordre, à sa victoire, et il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à de piètres sentiments, à d'idiotes visions, à des ressentis sans sens.

Il était le Suprême Leader ! Elle n'était qu'une pilleuse d'épaves, qu'une idiote, qu'une inconnue, elle n'était rien, elle n'était rien pour lui !

\- Ben ?

Le changement dans la Force s'opéra sans qu'il n'en ait conscience. Il se figea en sentant le lien s'ouvrir, sa voix poindre du néant, sa présence se faire ressentir dans la moindre de ses cellules. Elle semblait hésitante, et l'inquiétude dans sa voix fut bien assez forte pour qu'il en ressente un regret presque immédiat, un élan de désespoir oppressant.

Rey était là, dans son dos, et il ne pouvait se permettre de se retourner et de lui faire face. Elle allait mourir, dans quelques heures. Lui et le Premier Ordre allaient la calciner, la réduire en cendres. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Ben, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il pouvait la sentir s'approcher, sentir la préoccupation, l'inquiétude, percer au travers de leur lien. Il pouvait l'imaginer, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard déterminé, mais doux. Il pouvait la voir bouger, il pouvait parfaitement se l'imaginer.

\- Restes où tu es.

Il parla d'un ton froid, rageur, qui la fit se stopper immédiatement. Kylo savait qu'elle pouvait voir son environnement proche, désormais, qu'elle devait observer le chaos qui régnait, ses appartements détruits, son sabre laser inondant la pièce de sa lumière rouge, le soulèvement chaotique de ses épaules au rythme de sa respiration haletante.

Elle devait savoir que quelque chose était arrivé. Il sentit l'inquiétude de Rey redoubler, face à cet examen, et, plus étrange, plus surprenant, sa considération. Là où Kylo s'était attendu à de la méfiance, à de la peur, elle ne fit qu'attendre qu'il retrouve son calme, elle-même apaisée, intriguée et troublée. Elle fit ce qui lui était dit et ne bougea plus. Elle resta simplement dans son dos, à l'observer, à attendre. Elle _resta_.

Il allait la tuer. C'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il allait faire, non ? Comme il avait tué son père, il allait la tuer, elle aussi. Pas directement, mais il allait être celui qui allait en donner l'ordre. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait disparaitre, elle et sa silhouette, elle et son sabre, elle et son regard, elle et ses sourires. Leur lien allait être balayé. Son existence allait être effacée. Il allait être l'investigateur de sa disparition.

\- Vous devriez éviter de vous réfugier sur des planètes possédant de vieilles structures datant de l'Alliance Rebelle.

Les mots sortirent, se déversèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Comme cela, rapidement, sans qu'il ne sache comment, ni pourquoi, la confession se fit, se délia.

Il ferma les yeux, ne croyant pas lui-même sa décision, sa bêtise, cette bravoure sotte et irréfléchie. Il venait de lui donner l'indice de ce qui se tramait, il venait d'offrir à la Résistance une chance de s'en sortir.

Il venait de choisir son camp.

Il put sentir le doute de Rey, sa surprise. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, comme pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage, mais il se décala dans le même temps, imprimant davantage son choc, l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait … pour lui.

\- Tu … Comment- ?

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Kylo la coupa, encore sonné d'avoir choisi sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement, d'avoir fait un choix si fort, si drastique, sans penser à son avenir, au Premier Ordre, à ses ambitions et ses plans. Il venait de ruiner tous les plans de Snoke. Il venait de manquer la chance d'écraser la Rébellion, une fois pour toute. Il venait de contrecarrer toutes les ambitions d'Hux.

\- C'est une menace ?

Rey ne semblait pas en colère, ni même méfiante. Kylo jugea qu'elle ne posait la question que pour la forme, la certitude. Pour jauger de sa sincérité, peut-être, également. L'absence d'hostilité dans son attitude, dans sa voix, le forcèrent au calme, l'aidèrent à retrouver son sang-froid, à retrouver une pensée plus tangible. Il ne lui fit pourtant pas face. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir le doute, si profondément ancré dans ses yeux, le désespoir, tordant ses traits de manière si prégnante. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une victoire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir ainsi.

\- Non. C'est une information. Nous savons où se trouvent les abris utilisés par l'Alliance Rebelle pendant la guerre contre l'Empire, nous en avons une carte, une base de référence. Il serait totalement idiot que vous vous y rendiez.

Cette fois, c'est la peur, la peur pour les autres qui passa au travers de leur lien. Kylo la sentit reculer d'un pas, penser à tous ses amis, avec elle sur Dantooine, se détourner un instant pour évaluer ses chances, sa sincérité, ses mots.

Lorsque son regard revint vers lui, lorsqu'il sentit enfin son attention se reporter sur sa silhouette, son regard venir transpercer un point entre ses omoplates, elle ne semblait pas apeurée. Elle était telle qu'elle avait toujours été : brave, têtue, pleine d'espoir et de ressources. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour le savoir. Kylo pouvait imaginer son sourire et l'éclat dans ses yeux noisette. Il pouvait toucher du doigt son espoir. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur jusque dans son propre cœur.

\- Il faut que-

\- Oui, je sais.

Elle devait partir, bien sûr. Aller prévenir la Résistance, Leia, les faire tous évacuer. Elle devait prendre ses responsabilités, devenir la leader qu'ils attendaient, le petit soldat du Bien qu'ils espéraient tous qu'elle soit. Elle allait partir avec la connaissance profonde qu'il venait de faire un pas vers la Lumière. Elle allait partir pleine de confiance, et le laisser à nouveau dans l'ombre.

C'était douloureux. Intolérable. Elle allait retrouver ses amis, tous ceux qui croyaient en elle, elle allait les sauver. Elle allait le laisser, encore. Jamais encore cette séparation ne lui avait semblé si angoissante, si désespérante. Il avait besoin d'elle, aujourd'hui, plus que jamais. Il venait de trahir tout ce en quoi il avait cru, ses nouveaux projets, ses belles ambitions, son Maître défunt, l'Ordre qui l'avait recueilli. Il avait besoin d'elle pour lui promettre que cela n'avait pas été en vain. Il avait besoin d'elle pour comprendre que ce n'était pas la fin, mais un nouveau commencement.

Il avait besoin d'elle pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, pour comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi, la mettant au centre de ses projets et pensées, faisant d'elle une priorité devant tout le reste, devant sa propre survie. Il avait besoin de comprendre. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Kylo sentit un changement dans la Force et comprit aussitôt que le lien se refermait. Il soupira, pensant déjà aux prochaines heures, à la décision qu'elle allait prendre, à celles qu'il allait devoir dicter à ses troupes. Le désespoir, la fatigue, se posèrent sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb, prêts à l'engloutir, à le happer, à raviver sa rage.

Mais, avant de totalement disparaitre, avant de revenir à sa propre vie, Rey s'avança finalement. Kylo ne comprit pas ce qui la poussa à s'approcher, omettant les risques, les mots, la crainte. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle osa poser une main sur sa joue, tourner doucement son visage pour pouvoir l'observer. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle semblait si triste, si peinée, pourquoi il y avait tant de larmes dans ses yeux, pourquoi elle souriait ainsi. Il se figea lorsqu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser sa joue, laissant sa chaleur se répandre dans leur lien, son espoir s'insuffler dans chaque pore de sa peau, chaque cellule de son corps.

Elle disparue dans un sourire, et Kylo porta une main tremblante à sa joue, sonné par ce qu'elle venait de faire, par ce geste complètement irraisonné.

Une larme roula jusqu'à ses doigts, et il n'en comprit pas le sens.

Il avait besoin d'elle pour comprendre.

 **X**

Rey ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir.

Il y avait une soixantaine de personnes sur cette base. Des patrouilles avaient été déployées dans les Systèmes environnants, mais les quelques vaisseaux encore sur place suffiraient à les transporter tous. C'était presque la nuit, désormais, et elle savait que la plupart de ses comparses se trouveraient dans le réfectoire, les autres dans leurs quartiers. Il suffisait de donner l'alerte, de déclencher l'alarme, pour avertir tout le monde. Ils avaient peu de temps, elle le savait.

Désormais, elle pouvait le sentir.

\- Finn !

Elle avisa le jeune homme alors qu'elle dérapait à la jonction de deux couloirs : il était appuyé contre un mur, dans une posture toute sauf naturelle, discutant avec deux jeunes femmes récemment venues rejoindre leurs rangs. Dans d'autres circonstances, Rey aurait pris le temps d'intervenir en douceur, de se moquer gentiment sans briser ses plans, mais l'urgence primait, et leur destruction imminente pouvait bien passer avant la drague lourdingue de son ami.

Elle lui attrapa le bras en passant près de lui, sous sa surprise et celle de ses soupirantes, l'arrachant à elles dans un cri outré. Il la suivit en courant, bon gré mal gré.

\- Rey ! Mais, qu'est-ce que- ?

\- Suis-moi ! Le Premier Ordre nous a retrouvés, nous devons évacuer !

Hébété, le jeune homme la dévisagea avec confusion, avant de jurer. Il ne posa pas de questions, ne sembla pas même douter de ses mots, ce dont Rey lui en fut reconnaissante. Ils entrèrent ainsi de manière fracassante dans le réfectoire silencieux, et la jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de s'entretenir avec Leia, qui les dévisagea tous deux avec surprise depuis l'autre côté de la salle, avant de s'adresser aux autres.

\- Nous devons immédiatement évacuer ! Ils savent que nous sommes ici !

Le silence qui suivit ses mots fut très vite remplacé par une cacophonie générale, ponctuée de raclements de chaises, de jurons et de cris. Les proches de Leia se tournèrent vers elle, attendant un geste ou un mot de sa part, une confirmation, qu'elle leur donna d'un signe de tête, provoquant, dès lors, l'exode des troupes encore hésitantes.

Les pilotes restants se ruèrent dans les couloirs menant aux hangars, et l'alarme retentit bientôt dans tout le bunker, provoquant un surplus de panique qui réveilla en Rey sa propre angoisse.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

Rose s'était approchée d'eux, son bras toujours en écharpe, claudiquant légèrement sous les blessures qui tentaient encore de guérir. Rey n'avait pas envie de débattre de cela avec elle, pas quand elle lui offrait toute la suspicion possible en retour, d'un regard.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Nous devons partir au plus vite.

La mécanicienne ne semblait pas convaincue, et se tourna vers Finn, comme pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Elle avisa la main de Rey toujours serrée autour de celle de l'ancien Stormtrooper, et cela fut suffisant pour la couper dans ses mots, et dans son élan. Rey, elle, était déjà passé à autre chose.

\- Générale, je-

\- Oui, nous évacuons. Chewie embarquera la plus de personnes possibles à bord du Faucon Millénium, vous devez y prendre une place. Prenez le maximum de ressources possibles. Je vais faire en sorte de prévenir Poe et sa patrouille.

Leia passa près d'elle sans ralentir, l'observant à peine. Rey ressentit un peu de fierté et de soulagement de la sentir si ouverte à son angoisse, si sûre de ses paroles. Elle ne posa pas de questions non plus, et ce fut une bonne chose, car Rey n'aurait jamais su comment lui répondre.

Elle soupira, sentant l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, une chaleur indescriptible revenir picoter jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle serra la main de Finn dans la sienne avant de la lâcher, et de lui adresser un sourire.

\- Nous devons y aller. Vite.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, prit la main libre de Rose dans la sienne, puis suivi la jeune femme, qui s'enfonçait déjà dans les dédales des couloirs. Rey s'arrêta pourtant à un embranchement, et prit la direction de sa chambre, sans vraiment y penser.

\- Rey ! Les hangars sont de l'autre côté !

\- Je n'en ai que pour deux minutes ! Allez-y, ne m'attendez pas !

Elle avait son sabre, pendant à sa ceinture. Elle avait la cape de Leia autour des épaules. Mais, les livres, les holos, le coffret sous son lit, sa pique … Tout était resté dans sa chambre, là où elle les avait laissés, là où elles les avaient oubliés, lorsque la connexion avec Kylo s'était rompue.

L'alarme, stridente, et les quelques soldats encore dans les couloirs, furent les seules choses qui l'accompagnèrent. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre telle une tornade, et se mit immédiatement à quatre pattes sous son lit, ouvrant le coffre, et mettant ce qu'il contenait dans le sac le plus proche et le plus grand qu'elle put trouver. Elle abandonna les traités de politique, prit tout ce qui n'était pas trop lourd, tout ce qui pouvait être utile. Elle hésita, un instant, devant les holos, puis finit par prendre celui représentant Ben et son amie, le plongeant dans le fond du sac sans chercher à y penser, sans même comprendre son geste.

Elle balaya la pièce d'un dernier regard, avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, sa pique sur l'épaule et son sac sur le dos.

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément ancré en elle, comme une certitude franche, une sincérité épaisse : Kylo venait de trahir le Premier Ordre pour leur sauver la vie. Ses mots, accompagnés de ce sentiment si étrange de culpabilité et de terreur, avaient eu raison de son doute. Elle l'avait immédiatement cru. Elle avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin qu'il en dise davantage pour savoir, réellement savoir, qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être retrouvés.

L'espoir fleurissait à nouveau, provoquant une chaleur entêtante, un sentiment de soulagement et de joie dans sa poitrine. Il avait fait un pas vers la Lumière, un pas vers elle. Elle avait pu voir le Bien et le Mal se déchirer dans son regard. Elle avait pu sentir son doute au-travers du lien, son affection, sa compassion. Ben Solo était encore là, elle en était certaine, et il ne demandait qu'à revenir. Elle devait à tout prix cultiver ce changement, à tout prix travailler sur ce geste, pour espérer le voir un jour revenir vers la Lumière. Elle devait s'accrocher à l'espoir.

Elle fut la dernière à entrer dans le Faucon Millénium, qui n'attendit pas qu'elle soit assise et accrochée à quelque chose pour simplement quitter Dantooine et s'élever dans les airs. Un rebelle la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre, et elle le remercia d'un sourire, avant de proprement s'accrocher.

\- Les X-Wings ont pu passer. La flotte du Premier Ordre vient d'apparaitre de l'autre côté de la planète. Nous allons profiter de cette erreur tactique pour nous échapper. Nous n'allons pas avoir besoin de vous, Poe. Dispersez-vous. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rassemblement prévu.

Rey capta les mots de Leia, se pencha légèrement, dans la cohue des corps, pour observer l'hologramme de Poe hocher rapidement la tête.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq, Générale.

Leur maigre flotte était donc en sécurité. Poe était en sécurité. Rey se permit de souffler, de s'en sentir soulagée. Les destroyers du Premier Ordre allaient devoir manœuvrer et recalibrer leurs armes s'ils voulaient les atteindre depuis l'autre côté de Dantooine, et cette chance, ce laps de temps, allait leur permettre de prendre la fuite et disparaitre.

Une heureuse coïncidence.

Ils franchirent rapidement l'atmosphère, et Rey bougea, se fraya un chemin entre les rebelles pour parvenir jusqu'à un hublot, observant la flotte du Premier Ordre se regrouper, au loin, les TIE descendre rapidement vers la surface. Le Faucon Millenium bondit en hyper-espace bien avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de les repérer et faire feu sur eux.

Ils étaient sauvés.

Un sentiment d'euphorie, de soulagement, perça tout autour d'elle. Les rebelles applaudirent, sifflèrent, fêtèrent un instant cette fuite in-extremis, et Rey se laissa porter par cette petite victoire, s'accordant un temps pour respirer à nouveau plus calmement, pour reprendre le contrôle sur la tension et l'adrénaline qui roulaient dans ses veines. Elle pensa à Kylo, à ce qu'il avait fait, à ses mots qui les avaient tous sauvés. Son cœur se réchauffa, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de le trouver près d'elle, une seconde plus tard. Lui aussi observait le ciel, la planète sur laquelle ils étaient encore, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il observait ses troupes faire feu, la surface se mettre à brûler, l'endroit de leur base être réduit en cendres. L'angoisse qui le ravageait s'atténua dès qu'il sentit sa présence, dès qu'il put observer de ses propres yeux son visage, son environnement. Elle était dans le Faucon Millénium. Elle avait écouté, elle l'avait cru.

Rey n'eut aucun mal à sentir son soulagement. Il ne fit aucun geste vers elle, comme elle-même n'osa pas bouger, entourée ainsi de tant de personnes, mais l'œillade en coin qu'il lui jeta, le soulagement dans ses yeux, fut suffisant pour provoquer en elle une bouffée étrange, un sentiment qui la poussa à tendre ses doigts vers lui, à caresser du bout des doigts sa main si proche de la sienne.

La jeune femme balayait l'air d'un geste, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Elle se souriait à elle-même, mais personne ne s'en questionna. Lorsqu'elle se mit à rougir, lorsqu'elle tourna franchement le regard vers un endroit qui ne semblait pas exister, Finn se sentit bien assez perplexe pour intervenir.

\- Rey ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme sembla sortir de sa transe, et sursauta, tournant rapidement la tête vers son ami, les joues toujours rouges. L'ancien stormtrooper fut un peu étonné de la voir si ébranlée, si surprise, même, de le trouver à ses côtés. Elle porta à nouveau son regard vers l'endroit qu'elle observait de manière si intense, quelques secondes auparavant, et il fut d'autant plus déstabilisé de voir tant de peine dans ses yeux, tant de déception.

\- Rey ?

Kylo avait déjà disparu, dans un dernier regard, dans un dernier sourire. Ne restait de lui que la chaleur de ses yeux, que l'espoir de sa présence. La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami, qui la dévisageait toujours avec inquiétude, et se permit de sourire, avançant vers lui pour lui donner un coup dans l'épaule, qu'il réceptionna en geignant d'une douleur un peu trop vive pour être réelle.

\- Je vais bien, Finn. C'était moins une, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toi et ta fichue Force … Vous allez finir par me rendre dingue.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle apprécia de le sentir si détendu, si soulagé et confiant, à ses côtés. Elle rit un peu, et elle le laissa poser un baiser dans ses cheveux décoiffés, elle le laissa s'apitoyer sur lui-même, maudire gentiment ses pouvoirs. Elle se permit de lui rappeler sa session de drague écourtée, et ils en rirent tous les deux, sous les regards et les sourires des autres rebelles.

 **X**

Rey profita de la nuit et du silence pour repousser gentiment Finn, qui s'était assoupi près d'elle et avait profité de son épaule comme d'un oreiller de fortune. Elle referma son livre, le reposa délicatement dans son sac, puis s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son ami, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller dans le geste.

Leia ne dormait pas, elle non plus : assise non loin d'elle, elle semblait passer en revue des rapports, profitant du calme revenu. Rey se glissa silencieusement vers elle, venant s'asseoir face à elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui en donner l'accord. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire n'attendait pas, et elle ignora, ainsi, le regard surpris que la Générale posa sur elle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Rey ?

\- Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur Dark Vador ?

La surprise vint immédiatement s'étaler sur les traits de Leia. Rey put très clairement percevoir sa réticence, son doute, sa peur. Elle avança une main sur la table, comme pour la rassurer sur ses intentions, se sentant elle-même ivre d'en savoir plus, angoissée par ce qui allait suivre.

\- Enfin … je sais que c'est un sujet qui-

\- Pourquoi souhaiterais-tu en apprendre davantage ?

\- Je … Je pense que cela pourrait m'aider. Je pense qu'il y a plus d'une conclusion à tirer de son existence.

Leia la dévisagea encore quelques instants avec suspicion et surprise, avant de soupirer, refermant ses rapports et les faisant glisser à côté d'elle, portant sa complète attention sur elle. Rey se sentit légèrement honteuse de lui poser tant de questions, de porter tous ses espoirs et ses manquements dans ses réponses, de l'impliquer dans ce chemin qu'elle se sentait le devoir d'emprunter, mais qui mieux qu'elle pour lui répondre ?

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Rey sourit, et se pencha davantage vers Leia, parlant sur un ton bas, de confidence, qui fit hausser un sourcil inquiet à la Générale.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, ni sur Anakin Skywalker. J'ignore à peu près tout, juste ce que les rumeurs m'ont laissées entendre …

Rey avait besoin de s'assurer qu'Anakin lui avait dit la vérité. Elle avait besoin de comprendre qui il était vraiment, ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Elle avait besoin de réassembler les pièces, de soupeser ses choix, ses options.

\- Anakin venait de Tatooine, une planète aride de la Bordure Extérieure, assez semblable à Jakku. Il fut esclave une grande partie de son enfance. Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi ont décelés un certain potentiel, chez lui, et l'ont pris sous leur aile, le formant à devenir un Jedi, ce qu'il a fini par devenir, après de longues années d'entrainement.

Cela semblait être là un résumé très condensé, mais Rey s'en contenterait.

\- Il était très fort, très doué. Il fut le plus jeune Jedi à siéger au Conseil, et ses actions lors de la Guerre des Clones firent de lui un héros dans toute la Galaxie. Mais, il était également arrogant et, surtout, terrifié à l'idée de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. C'est dans sa quête d'un pouvoir absolu, plus grand que tout, qui parviendrait à terrasser la mort et l'aider à préserver ses proches, qu'il se perdit. Il crut aux mensonges de Dark Sidious, il se laissa aveugler par la colère. Il sombra totalement du Côté Obscur.

Les mots d'Anakin étaient donc en partie vrais. Il n'avait pas menti sur ses origines, ni sur sa chute. Rey ne sut si elle devait s'en sentir soulagée, ou plus effrayée encore. Cherchant à déceler l'erreur, à provoquer la réponse qu'elle désespérait d'entendre, elle s'autorisa à pousser plus loin, à aller au-delà des explications simplistes de Leia.

\- L'amour qu'il portait à ses proches l'a fait basculer.

\- Non, je ne dirais pas cela. Luke a réussi à lui faire entendre raison, bien des années plus tard, à le sortir des ténèbres. Il aimait Luke, je pense. Il m'aimait, moi aussi. Nous étions tout ce qui restait de sa femme, qu'il avait aimé au point de vouloir écarter la Mort. L'amour n'a pas transformé Anakin en Dark Vador : c'est le pouvoir et l'arrogance qui l'ont perdu.

Leia le pensait donc également : l'amour, l'attachement, n'avaient rien à voir avec la chute d'Anakin, ils n'avaient été que des déclencheurs, des facteurs lambdas, qui s'étaient unis à d'autres choses pour former la haine et la rage qui avaient fait de l'homme un pion du Côté Obscur. Elle aussi y croyait. Rey soupira à son tour, se reculant et s'adossant contre le siège derrière elle. Leia l'observa faire en souriant, l'observa se mordre la lèvre et se tordre les doigts.

\- Tu ne sembles pas très convaincue par mes mots.

Rey parue presque désolée, à cela. Elle baissa son regard sur ses mains, incapable de regarder Leia en face.

\- C'est juste que … Sans attaches, sans proches, il n'y aurait rien eu de tout cela.

Le double sens de la conversation n'était pas un secret, si bien que Rey rougit un peu en voyant la main de Leia se tendre pour prendre la sienne. La Générale lui offrait un sourire avenant, bien plus doux, et elle entoura sa main de ses longs doigts chauds, réchauffant un peu le cœur et le corps de la jeune femme.

\- S'il n'avait pas enfreint le Code des Jedis et ne s'était pas marié, si Luke et moi-même n'avions jamais existés ? En effet, je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de Dark Vador. Mais, Anakin ne pouvait pas suivre le Code, comme Luke ne l'a jamais vraiment suivi, lui non plus : le Code a perdu bien des Jedis par sa rigueur et son manque d'ouverture d'esprit. Les enfants initiés étaient arrachés très tôt à leurs familles et enfermés dans le Temple pour conditionner leurs comportements à ce Code. Anakin a été formé sur le tard, tout comme le fut Luke. Oublier des années de compassion, d'amitié, d'égoïsme, leur était impossible. Et, je sais que tu penses toi aussi que ce Code est trop strict. Tu es trop indépendante, trop sensible pour pouvoir t'y conformer à la lettre. Ce n'est pas un tort.

Rey sentit ses joues s'enflammer, une fois de plus, à cette constatation. Oui, elle n'éprouvait pas un grand amour pour le Code Jedi et ses règles strictes et dénouées de compassion et d'affect. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer suivre tous ces principes à la lettre, abandonnant ses amis, laissant ses idéaux, plongeant dans l'ataraxie la plus profonde et la plus claire. Elle ne pouvait pas être une Jedi au sens strict du terme. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Un sourire ingénu vint ourler les lèvres de Leia en voyant les émotions se bousculer dans les yeux de Rey, entre résignation et détermination, inquiétude et questionnement.

\- La Force n'a rien à voir avec ta prédiction, n'est-ce pas ?

Rey releva rapidement les yeux vers son aînée, à cela. Elle avait eu peur des questions de Leia, bien sûr : dire aux autres que c'était un exploit dû à la Force était simple, car ils n'y connaissaient rien. La plupart d'entre eux pensaient que c'était un pouvoir magique qui pouvait tout accomplir, et c'était très bien ainsi. Mais, Leia était la fille d'Anakin Skywalker, la sœur de Luke, la mère de Ben. Elle en savait bien plus sur la Force et ses usages qu'elle. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait être dupe.

Rey fut toutefois soulagée de trouver de l'amusement dans son regard, ainsi qu'une sorte d'étincelle de joie et de peine mêlés qui faisait briller ses yeux noirs. Elle s'entendit avouer avant même d'avoir eu le temps de retenir ses mots.

\- Non. Ben m'a prévenue.

Le sourire de Leia s'agrandit encore, et l'émotion dans son regard s'intensifia. Cela fit écho à ce que ressentait Rey, à l'espoir qui lui faisait gonfler le cœur, à l'émotion qui lui serrait si fortement la poitrine. La Générale lui serra la main dans un geste de compréhension et d'affection, et Rey se sentit sourire, à son tour.

\- Que souhaites-tu faire, Rey ? Quel est le sens réel de ces questions ?

La jeune femme se redressa, plus confiante, désormais qu'elle avait l'approbation de Leia, plus sûre d'elle, maintenant qu'elle avait compris les mots d'Anakin et sa sincérité. Elle ne réfléchit pas à sa réponse : les mots lui vinrent instinctivement, l'idée lui fut si précise, si claire, qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de se questionner sur son sens et sur le chemin qu'elle était en train de prendre.

\- Je dois me rendre à un endroit précis. Il serait trop long de vous expliquer. J'aurai besoin d'un vaisseau, et de votre droïde, également.

Rey tourna son regard vers R2-D2, jamais très loin de Leia, qui se tourna vers sa maîtresse en bipant joyeusement. Un peu surprise par cette nouvelle demande, la Générale finit par donner son accord, hochant la tête.

\- Très bien. Nous allons devoir bientôt nous poser pour nous ravitailler. Tu échangeras ta place avec un pilote. Seras-tu capable de piloter un X-Wing ?

\- Oui, je pense que je pourrais y arriver.

Elle n'hésita pas. Bien sûr, elle avait su piloter le Faucon Millenium, et elle connaissait bien assez ce qui composait un X-Wing pour être en mesure de le piloter sans mal. Elle en avait rêvé pendant de longues années, son casque sur la tête, observant avec envie les vaisseaux quitter Jakku, les pilotes s'élancer hors de l'atmosphère de la planète. Elle connaissait les gestes, elle pouvait toucher les manettes du bout des doigts, une fois ses yeux fermement clos.

Cela fit monter une nouvelle excitation : cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Leia savait, elle en savait même plus qu'elle aurait pensé lui dire un jour, et elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour apprendre, pour comprendre, pour avancer. Elle avait un but, un point fixe à suivre, et c'était déjà bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu avoir, une grande partie de sa vie. Mieux encore, on croyait en elle.

\- Rey, j'ai confiance en toi. Quelle que soit ta décision, je la soutiendrais.

Mieux encore, on avait confiance en elle.

Rey sentit l'émotion la gagner. Elle sentit ses joues brûler, et son sourire s'agrandir encore. Elle savait, désormais, ce qu'elle avait à faire.

\- Merci, Générale.

\- Que la Force soit avec toi.

* * *

 **J'espère que l'apparition d'Anakin vous a plu ! Son caractère aussi ^^**

 **Aah, je suis une grande fan de la Prélogie, avec laquelle j'ai grandis, alors pouvoir mixer les trois trilogies, c'est du pur bonheur ! L'histoire va lentement passer vers Naboo, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas allergiques aux faits et aux théories de la Prélogie, car nous allons un peu nous y attarder ... (comme les mixs que je fais entre Canon et Legends, également ... Je ne vous perd pas, là-dessus ?).**

 **Leia a un rôle très "éducatif" presque, dans ces premiers chapitres, mais elle sera un peu plus dans les prochains. Vous remarquerez que Rey a du mal à croire les Skywalkers. C'est un fait qui reviendra ^^. On croise enfin Finn, et celui-ci et Poe auront plus de place dans les prochains chapitres. Au final, ce sera définitivement un Stormpilot, je vous préviens !**

 **Le prochain chapitre s'attardera sur Kylo, ses Chevaliers, et tout cela. Nous allons laisser Rey monter dans son X-Wing et foncer vers Naboo, et nous pencher un peu plus sur le Premier Ordre.**

 **Je reste à votre écoute, et vous dit à très vite !**

 **Votre serviteur,**

 **AMAZINGmadness.**


	4. Chapitre quatre - Disguise

**THE VOID**

 _ **A STAR WARS STORY**_

Elle n'avait pas pris sa main. Il ne l'avait pas suivi. Ils étaient les leaders de deux camps opposés, les protagonistes de deux forces contraires. Elle était la Lumière et il était les Ténèbres. Tout cela était très simple, figé. Tout cela était très simple, avant qu'ils ne décident d'être bien plus que cela, ensemble.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée de poster si tardivement : j'ai récemment déménagé, et les cartons ont pris le pas sur l'écriture de la suite. Cela a été plus long que prévu. De plus, j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai dû l'effacer et le recommencer quatre fois, je crois, avant d'en venir à un résultats partiellement intéressant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il ne reflète pas tout à fait le ton que je souhaitais donner, mais je n'ai pas réussie à l'écrire de façon plus juste. J'espère que cela ne vous décevra pas. N'hésitez pas, dans tous les cas, à me donner votre avis.**

 **Elianna49** : Je te remercie pour ta review ! Anakin interviendra à nouveau, par la suite ;) Je suis heureuse que son intervention t'ai plu ! Encore merci !

 **nadallia** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse qu'Anakin t'ai plu, également, ainsi que Leia ! Les Skywalker auront, bien sûr, une place centrale dans cette fic, et j'espère que ce sera quelque chose que tu apprécieras ;) Merci encore et j'espère à très vite !

 **Sweet Dream-chan** : Je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve ! ^^ J'avoue qu'écrire est ma façon de pouvoir m'en remettre XD Alors, j'espère avoir fini cette fic avant le IXe épisode (ça ne sera pas fini avant Solo, ne rêvez pas ^^), mais nous verrons bien où nous conduit la suite ;) Je suis très heureuse que ces premiers chapitres te plaisent, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci !

 **Manon** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ;)

 **Mistyarrow** : Aaah, en effet, Luke aurait également été très intéressant, mais je le garde pour plus tard. Son caractère est bien différent de celui d'Anakin, et je pense qu'à ce stade, il aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. Il sera plus utile ensuite (ou pas XD). Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies Anakin ! Je l'ai beaucoup de fics sur la prélogie, ou la trilogie, où justement il était totalement OOC. En même temps, avec un tel personnage, il est difficile de ne pas y sombrer : sa complexité est à la fois parfaite et un vrai calvaire pour quelqu'un qui essaye de le dépeindre, en mon sens ^^ C'est un recueil, un cas d'école psychiatrique et psychologique, et il y a tellement de choses à en dire ! (Je ne mâche pas mes mots, mais c'est vrai, admettons-le ^^) Pour Rey, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup non plus, au départ. Le dernier film m'a totalement retourné l'esprit XD J'espère montrer plus encore de son caractère dans les chapitres suivants. Pour moi, c'était une enfant dans le premier film, une jeune fille dans le dernier, et elle doit désormais devenir plus que cela. C'est ce que j'essaye de montrer, et j'espère tenter d'arriver au moins au quart de ce que je souhaiterai représenter ^^' Elle et Ben auront bien des chapitres encore pour se dévoiler, s'apprivoiser, se comprendre. Reste à eux de se découvrir eux-mêmes. Ce chapitre ci parle surtout du rôle de Kylo, après sa trahison, et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras. Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, et j'espère ne pas décevoir. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé ;) Encore une fois, un très grand merci à toi ! ;)

 **onmywave** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies également apprécié le passage avec Anakin, ainsi que la trahison de Kylo ^^ Nous nous dirigeons en effet quelque part, et les prochains chapitres, lorsqu'ils tourneront autour de Rey, nous en apprendrons plus sur des aspects de l'histoire que nous pouvons connaître, mais que Rey, elle, ignore, et qui lui seront importants pour la suite (je ne vous fait pas un dessin : Naboo a son lot d'histoires et de personnages bien connus ^^). J'espère que tu apprécieras d'autant ce chapitre ! Merci encore ! ;)

 **Hina49100** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies mon style et cette fic :) Naboo est également très chère à mon cœur (et oui, j'avoue, la robe de Rey est très fortement inspirée de celle que porte Padmé dans le II XD) et sera d'ailleurs très présente dans les prochains chapitres. La prélogie aura une grande place dans cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Merci encore !

 **Cara** : Merci pour ta review ! Je rate automatiquement toutes mes fics M, parce que j'aime écrire des lemons, parce que j'aime écrire de l'angst, aussi ^^ Du coup, il y a toujours un peu de l'un, un peu de l'autre, voire les deux, dans mes fics. C'est un peu comme ça ^^ Et, je pense que ce sera le cas un peu plus loin, dans quelques chapitres ;) C'est la guerre, et nos personnages sont loin d'être des enfants, désormais ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite, et qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! Encore un grand merci !

* * *

« _The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything._ »

 **Albert Einstein**.

 **X**

 **CHAPITRE IV – Disguise**

 _ **Stromae, ft. Lorde, Pusha T, Q-Tip, HAIM – Meltdown (from "The Hunger Games: The Mockingjay P.1")**_

* * *

Il avait fallu des années, des années de patience, de pratique et d'entrainement, avant que Snoke daigne présenter ses Chevaliers au Conseil Directeur du Premier Ordre. Kylo ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-trois ans. Hux n'était alors qu'un simple Capitaine, Phasma gravissait encore les échelons, le Premier Ordre n'était qu'une petite épine dans le pied de la grande et belle Nouvelle République. Ce n'était, alors, qu'une milice tentant de s'imposer sur les vestiges de l'Empire, œuvrant dans la doctrine de ce qui avait été, s'abreuvant d'illusions sur ce qui pourrait être.

Kylo avait été le porte-parole des autres, le seul à être mené devant le Conseil, exhibé comme la nouvelle arme du Suprême Leader, et Snoke n'avait jamais menti sur ce fait : il l'avait choisi pour diriger les autres, représenter les autres, car il était plus fort, oui, mais aussi parce qu'il était un Skywalker, un Organa et un Solo. Pour le Premier Ordre, il représentait la descendance de Dark Vador, la corruption pure du Côté Obscur, un otage de choix dans la guerre qui allait suivre. Il était un porte-drapeau d'envergure.

Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Pour eux, eux tous, il n'était que le petit-fils de Dark Vador. L'héritier des Skywalker. Il était celui qui pouvait apporter la renaissance de l'Empire, l'avènement de leur Ordre. Il était celui qui pouvait réparer les erreurs de son grand-père, continuer à porter ses idéaux et actions, transcender et faire régner le pouvoir de la Force dans la Galaxie.

C'est ce qu'il avait cru. Bien sûr, lorsque Snoke lui avait posé entre ses mains grandes ouvertes le casque brûlé de Dark Vador, c'est ce qu'il avait souhaité croire, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Se raccrocher à quelque chose. Ne plus douter. Ne plus jamais à avoir à douter sur qui il était, sur ses actes, ne plus jamais pleurer, ne plus jamais s'apitoyer, ne plus jamais penser … Effacer le passé. Faire mieux que les autres.

Mais, Snoke avait montré ses faiblesses : il avait été trop loin, il avait joué trop longtemps, il l'avait pensé bien trop soumis à ses mots. Son arrogance avait eu raison du contrôle qu'il avait eu sur lui. Il l'avait menacé une fois de trop, peut-être, il avait dit la mauvaise chose au mauvais moment, qui pouvait savoir.

Il avait tenté de blesser Rey, et cela n'avait pas été la meilleure chose à faire, surtout pas devant lui, surtout pas en pensant qu'il pouvait approuver un tel geste. Pas quand chaque cellule de son corps lui hurlait que la jeune femme avait un rôle important à prendre dans cette histoire, pas quand il savait, d'instinct, d'une certitude profonde et étrange, qu'il était connecté à elle, et qu'elle était plus importante et spéciale que Snoke pouvait le penser.

Snoke s'était avéré trop sûr de lui. Il s'était montré rempli de faiblesses, gangréné par les mensonges. Kylo n'en découvrait aujourd'hui qu'une partie, alors que les rapports et les documents officiels s'ouvraient à sa demande, et cela était bien assez pour lui faire penser qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Le tuer. La meilleure décision. Mettre fin à sa tyrannie, aux pressions, au contrôle. Les libérer, eux tous, qui n'avaient longtemps été que des pions, des tueurs graciles et soumis, des bourreaux sans âmes, sans pensées propres, sans libre arbitre.

En un sens, Kylo l'avait tué pour ses Chevaliers. En un sens, il l'avait tué pour épargner Rey. En un sens, il n'avait fait cela que pour lui.

Mais, à bien y réfléchir, devenir Suprême Leader n'avait jamais fait partie du plan.

Quel plan, en fait ? Il n'y avait plus de plan depuis le Temple Jedi, depuis la trahison de Luke et le massacre des autres padawans.

Kylo n'avait toutefois jamais pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Snoke ne devait pas faillir, Rey n'aurait jamais dû exister, sa compassion aurait dû mourir avec son père, ses doutes auraient dû être étouffés par sa rage et sa haine. Il ne devait que suivre les ordres, il ne devait que se conformer aux paroles de son Maître. Apprendre et agir. Il n'était pas fait pour régner. Il ne se sentait pas apte à le faire.

Et, pourtant, il était bien là, debout sur cette grande estrade, jaugeant d'un regard froid les troupes qui se pressaient sur des centaines de mètres devant lui, et dans les écrans de contrôle disséminés sur ses côtés. Il était là, dans son uniforme, droit et stoïque face à son armée, face au Premier Ordre entier. Il était là, devant Hux, devant ses Chevaliers, devant la Galaxie entière. Le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren. L'avenir de leurs idéaux, l'héritier des Skywalker et de Dark Vador.

\- Très bien. Je pense que nous pouvons commencer.

Kylo hocha la tête et s'avança. Il observa les troupes armées, déployées aux quatre coins de la Galaxie se figer, avant de saluer. Face à lui, plus en contrebas, les troupes du destroyer saluèrent à leur tour, le claquement de leurs bottes remplissant l'air de solennité.

Des milliers d'hommes et de femmes l'observaient. Ils attendaient, avides, les premières paroles de leur Suprême Leader, ses premiers ordres, sa première déclaration officielle. Ils attendaient, anxieux, impatients, ses premières directives.

Les Stormtroopers étaient en rangs, les blindés et véhicules et leurs équipages présidaient au second plan. Aux premières loges, les gradés et cadres du parti se serraient dans leurs uniformes noirs, moins impatients que leurs inférieurs hiérarchiques de l'entendre s'exprimer.

Une audience inédite, fébrile et anxieuse. Une audience qui n'attendait que de le voir tomber, qui n'attendait que de le voir reprendre le flambeau de leur défunt Maitre. Des milliers de soldats n'attendant qu'un mot pour agir, une phrase pour se disperser. N'attendant que de le voir à l'œuvre. Attendant qu'il ravive leur espoir.

L'échec de l'attaque de la base rebelle, sur Dantooine, avait sérieusement ébranlée la foi de bien des gradés. Il n'avait pas fallu être un génie pour comprendre qu'ils avaient été trahis, et que leur attaque avait été éventée, permettant aux rebelles de s'échapper et de survivre. Il y avait un ou plusieurs espions dans leurs rangs. Un ou plusieurs traitres. Hux avait demandé le passage en revue des troupes, des recalibrages plus fréquents. L'escouade du traitre FN-2187 avait été effacée, pour plus de sécurité – Hux envisageait la possibilité qu'une erreur dans leur apprentissage ait pu conduire au retournement de conscience du Stormtrooper.

Ces faits, - la traitrise, la pensée éphémère et déçue que la guerre allait bientôt être gagnée par l'anéantissement des rebelles, la suspicion dans les rangs des Stormtroopers – avaient gangrenés et pollués la motivation et l'adhésion des troupes. Des mutineries avaient eu lieu dans des régions éloignées, un Capitaine avait été lapidé par ses hommes, pour des raisons obscures. Hux avait fait tuer tous ces soldats publiquement, pour l'exemple, sans le consentement de Kylo – il contrôlait l'armée, et n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'accord du Suprême Leader pour faire régner l'ordre dans ses rangs – et ce dernier avait décidé de s'exprimer publiquement avant que le chaos ne devienne la norme, et avant que son inaction ne soit plus critiquée encore.

Ils transmettaient donc ce message à toutes leurs troupes, sur le plus grand nombre de fréquences possibles, comme un signe de ralliement, une volonté de cohésion. Un geste vers toutes celles et ceux qui se sentaient oubliés, bafoués, qui envisageaient la désertion et la trahison comme des voies possibles.

Se montrer, faire passer un peu d'humanité, s'expliquer … Hux avait détesté l'idée. Il n'en semblait pas plus enchanté, en cet instant : Kylo parvenait parfaitement à sentir sa colère et son mépris, même sans le voir. Cela fut suffisant pour faire relâcher un peu de la pression qui s'accumulait sur ses épaules. Il n'était pas habitué à s'adresser à tant de monde, surtout pas sans son masque, et il dû puiser dans toutes ses ressources pour garder un visage impassible et froid. Pour rester indifférent à la vague qu'il allait provoquer, par son discours.

\- Armée du Premier Ordre, je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui en tant que nouveau Suprême Leader. La mort du Suprême Leader Snoke a été brutale, et nous avons dû l'accepter et avancer, rester fidèles à nos idéaux. Sa disparition ne doit pourtant pas nous freiner dans nos ambitions et doit, bien au contraire, signifier un nouveau départ pour le Premier Ordre, une nouvelle ère.

L'immobilité stagnante, le silence de plomb, ne l'aidèrent pas à se détendre. Kylo pouvait sentir la tension monter, l'hostilité et le désappointement se faire plus présents. Il continua, pourtant, son discours sur le même ton, sur la même lancée.

\- J'assume à ce jour les pleines fonctions de Suprême Leader. Pas par choix, pas par élection, mais par déférence. Mon avenir est lié à celui du Premier Ordre. Mes actions ne sont dictées que dans une volonté de pérennisation de notre empire. Mes choix sont intrinsèquement liés à son futur. Nous sommes aujourd'hui à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle, celle de l'avènement de notre Ordre. La Nouvelle République est morte, les rebelles sont en fuite et leurs rangs ont été disséminés. Nous maintenons d'une main de fer les Systèmes les plus puissants et influents, nous possédons plus d'alliés que d'ennemis, dans la Galaxie. Oubliez ce que le scepticisme vous dicte : nous n'allons pas perdre. Nous ne _pouvons pas_ perdre. Oubliez les erreurs commises par l'Empire, oubliez sa chute, oubliez le passé : nous n'allons pas marcher dans les mêmes pas, nous n'allons pas nous laisser dicter notre conduite. Nous allons écrire nous-même l'avenir de la Galaxie. Nous allons prendre les choses en mains. Ne vous laissez pas influencer par le passé, par les erreurs, par la rigidité d'un système obsolète et gangrené : l'heure est au futur, et le futur se doit d'être écrit. Laissez le passé mourir, et l'avènement du Premier Ordre éclore.

Les troupes échangèrent des regards, certaines acclamations retentirent, mais le sentiment fut toutefois bien plus mitigé que ce qu'il avait espéré. Debout, tendus dans les premiers rangs, figés derrière lui, les hauts gradés et le Conseil ne prenaient aucune peine à masquer leur colère. Kylo se racla la gorge : il était bien conscient que ses mots étaient plus proches de la trahison masquée que de l'adhésion concrète. Tout pour faire flamber les cadres du parti, attachés à l'Empire et à ses traditions comme des tiques, des parasites. Le silence revint très rapidement, et Kylo se permit de continuer, sachant que ses prochains mots allaient embraser plus encore l'assemblée.

\- C'est dans cette volonté de renouveau que j'ai décidé d'effectuer des changements dans la hiérarchie pré-établie de l'Ordre. Des lacunes et manquements se sont, en effet, démontrés après les fiascos de Craith et de Dantooine, et nous devons pouvoir réagir rapidement et faire ce qu'il faut pour les endiguer et qu'ils ne se reproduisent plus. J'ai donc décidé qu'Aylna Ren serait désormais en charge des troupes armées, remplaçant le Capitaine Phasma dans ses fonctions, et reprenant l'intérim officié par le Général Hux depuis sa regrettée disparition. Elle accède, ainsi, au rang de Commandant des forces armées du Premier Ordre.

\- Pardon ?!

Cette fois, le mécontentement fut plus marqué, et les rangs des troupes se brisèrent un peu sous les commentaires qui fusèrent, sous les murmures qui vinrent immédiatement secouer les allées. Kylo tourna même un regard noir et assassin vers Hux, qui s'était étranglé dans sa stupeur, lui intimant immédiatement le silence. Il put également voir, du coin de l'œil, une certaine agitation dans les rangs de ses Chevaliers, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il retourna très vite aux écrans et à ses troupes, réclamant le silence d'un geste de la main.

\- Nous devons réagir. Nous devons nous renforcer, nous devons prendre des décisions. Celles-ci pourront être dures, compliquées à trancher, elles pourront vous paraitre farfelues ou dangereuses, mais notre Ordre est aujourd'hui menacé, et la plus grande menace ne se trouve pas forcément à l'extérieur de nos rangs, comme vous pourriez le penser. Notre plus grand ennemi, aujourd'hui, c'est nous-même. Nos doutes, nos peurs, notre suspicion et notre méfiance, voilà ce qui nous dissocie, voilà ce qui nous gangrène ! Nous devons retrouver la foi. Nous devons nous battre pour ce que nous souhaitons être, et nous devons le faire ensemble ! Nous allons nous battre pour le Premier Ordre, et nous allons démontrer notre puissance à tous ceux qui nous pensent perdus, faibles et enfermés dans un passé fini depuis bien longtemps ! Nous allons leur montrer qui nous sommes vraiment ! Nous allons faire de ce jour le premier jour du renouveau du Premier Ordre, le premier jour de notre victoire, le premier jour de notre suprématie !

Cette fois, des acclamations suivirent ses paroles. Les troupes saluèrent à nouveau avec ferveur, les drapeaux s'agitèrent. La frénésie de la doctrine faisait son effet, les soldats s'enflammèrent face aux mots, face aux idées. Kylo aurait dû s'en sentir fier, au moins rassuré, mais cette ferveur aveugle ne fit que le désorienter davantage, l'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans ses doutes.

Savaient-ils seulement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Avaient-ils compris ce qu'il avait souhaité leur dire ? Avaient-ils discernés les paroles, les idées passées entre les lignes ? Ou saluaient-ils bêtement, comme des moutons endoctrinés aux cervelles bousillées, comme des idiots prêts à être menés à l'abattoir ?

Ses poings se serrèrent, et il recula d'un pas. Devant lui, dans les écrans, la cacophonie d'un peuple bercé par ses propres illusions lui retourna l'estomac. Il laissa les écrans s'éteindre, les rangs se dissiper sans bouger. Il laissa l'angoisse et la panique l'envelopper sans pouvoir s'en défaire, sans pouvoir les combattre. Il laissa les regards hostiles s'abattre sur lui – celui du Général Hux en tête – sans pouvoir réagir.

\- Est-ce que vous avez perdu la tête ?! Vous ne pouvez pas lui confier les troupes ! Elle n'a aucune expérience, je peux très bien-

\- Général Hux, je pense qu'un peu d'aide ne pourra pas vous faire de mal. Aylna se chargera des troupes au sol, de leur formation à leur déploiement. Un Général, de surcroit mon second, ne devrait pas se plaindre de voir ses basses besognes confiées à quelqu'un d'autre, je pense. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je vous dégrade ?

Il parla d'un ton monocorde, n'adressant pas le moindre regard au rouquin face à lui, qui le prit, bien entendu, de la pire des manières.

\- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, Kylo. Je vois clair dans votre petit jeu, croyez-le bien. Vous pensez vraiment que j'ignore qui a tué Snoke, que j'ai pu croire que la petite pilleuse avait fait cela toute seule, que les rebelles se sont enfuis par hasard, à l'instant où nous fondions sur eux ?! Vous me pensez réellement si bête que cela ?!

Les mots hérissèrent Kylo. Cet idiot osait proférer des mots d'une gravité sans nom devant le tout Conseil, devant les hauts gradés et officiers qui se pressaient encore sur l'estrade et autour, attirés comme des mouches par le scandale et le spectacle. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, prenant sur lui pour ne pas simplement exploser.

\- Faites attention, Hux. Faites très attention. Je ne sais pas ce que vous tentez d'insinuer-

\- Vous êtes bien le fils de votre mère. Vous jouez parfaitement bien votre jeu. Mais, je ne suis pas dupe. Vous avez tué Snoke, avec l'aide de la petite pilleuse, vous avez pris le commandement de cet Ordre, vous vous pensez intouchable et plus puissant que quiconque mais, je vous jure, Kylo Ren, je vous jure que cela ne durera pas.

Hux était blême de rage. L'index qu'il agitait devant son visage tremblait, comme le reste de sa personne, et Kylo ne fit que répondre d'un sourire narquois à ses menaces. Il n'était pas temps de montrer aux gradés restés sur la plateforme et à Hux sa colère. Il n'était pas temps de verser encore dans une rage incontrôlée et démesurée – bien que l'envie de réduire en bouillie le visage mécontent du Général ne manquait pas.

Kylo le laissa donc s'emporter, le menacer, et leva une main pour arrêter ses Chevaliers, qui s'apprêtaient déjà à riposter face à l'éclat du Général.

\- Général Hux, s'en est assez. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il siffla entre ses dents serrées, le renvoyant le plus calmement et le plus posément possible, contrôlant la rage qui montait lentement, la violence qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Hux dû sentir la tension monter, les nerfs lâcher, car il recula d'un pas, les traits déformés par la rage, avant de disparaitre dans un juron plus qu'équivoque. Immédiatement, les officiers restants, qui s'étaient intéressés un temps au spectacle, se remirent au travail, comme si de rien n'était, et Kylo en profita pour rejoindre une partie du vaisseau moins exposée, maintenant que la comédie était terminée.

\- Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Kylo !

Aylna s'était immédiatement portée à sa hauteur. Kylo pouvait sentir sa fureur dans la Force. Il pouvait sentir son angoisse refléter la sienne, les questions déborder dans son esprit. Elle et les autres se posaient beaucoup de questions. Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Pourquoi tant de secrets et de mystères ? La fatigue le prit et redoubla d'intensité. Il passa une main sur son visage, attendant que la patrouille de Stormtroopers positionnée dans le couloir qu'ils arpentaient désormais se soit éloignée avant de lui répondre, un mince sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ton nouveau statut ne te plaît pas ? Commandante Aylna Ren ?

Elle fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, agacée par son comportement. Elle se tut pourtant un moment, le temps que les troupes se dispersent et que le silence revint, le temps qu'ils atteignent la salle du trône, au centre du vaisseau, et s'y cloitrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Aylna paraissait furieuse, désemparée. Elle enleva son masque, le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce, ayant peu d'égards pour ses comparses et pour son ainé, qui la dévisagea sans réelle surprise face à son geste. Son visage était désormais à découvert, ses traits offerts aux regards, et c'était là quelque chose d'assez rare pour être souligné.

Même entre eux, ils avaient appris à rester méfiants, à ne pas totalement se laisser aller. Snoke les avait longtemps mis en compétition, les avait longtemps poussés à être les meilleurs, les plus forts, les plus impitoyables possibles. Certains d'entre eux avaient péris de ne pas s'être assez protégés, de ne pas avoir fait attention. Certains d'entre eux étaient morts de s'être trop attachés aux autres. Ils évitaient donc de trop en montrer, de laisser tomber le masque, de peur que leurs émotions et pensées ne les trahissent. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cela ne semblait pas avoir de l'importance : suivant le geste d'Aylna, les autres retirèrent à leur tour leurs masques, prenant soin, à l'inverse de leur comparse, de ne pas l'envoyer cogner à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les yeux verts d'Aylna brillaient de colère, assombris par l'orage qui y résidait, et ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos en une cascade sauvage. Elle leva le menton, toujours très fière, toujours très habitée par ses colères, les poings serrés sur les hanches, le dévisageant sans peur de le vexer ou de provoquer chez lui la même colère. Cela le fit sourire davantage.

D'eux tous, Aylna était celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Elle avait été son amie, il y a longtemps de cela, elle avait été même plus que cela, bien que ce temps lui paraisse révolu depuis des siècles. Il croyait en elle, en ses pouvoirs, en ses décisions, en sa loyauté. Il croyait en eux. Il leur fit face sans chercher à s'enfuir, à se dérober.

\- J'ai informé la Rébellion de notre attaque.

Le choc qui s'imprima sur leurs visages ne pouvait être feint. Avaient-ils pu penser, rien qu'un instant, qu'il avait été celui qui avait trahi le Premier Ordre et prévenu les rebelles de leur attaque ? Apparemment, non. Kylo s'en félicita : même eux n'avaient rien vu venir. Comment penser que le reste de l'Ordre pouvait le soupçonner, maintenant qu'il savait que même ses plus proches partisans, les plus entrainés des petits chiots de Snoke, n'avaient pu faire un tel rapprochement ?

Hux était à exclure, bien sûr. Hux était prêt à lui mettre absolument tout sur le dos, de la pluie aux éruptions solaires, si cela pouvait mener à son discrédit et à sa perte.

\- Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ?

\- Tu essayes de nous trahir ?

Aylna et Maelv parlèrent en même temps, l'une dans un éclat furieux, l'autre dans une menace à peine contenue. Kylo s'empressa de continuer, ne voulant envenimer davantage les choses.

\- Non, au contraire. Que ce serait-il passé, une fois la Rébellion détruite ? Les officiers auraient continués dans la lancée de Snoke, ils auraient poursuivis leurs travaux jamais achevés, leurs plans laissés longtemps entre parenthèses. Intensifier les rapts d'enfants pour renforcer l'armée. Puiser dans plus de ressources pour construire de nouvelles armes. Bâtir une nouvelle base Starkiller. Traquer les rebelles restants et leurs familles. Cette victoire ne nous aurait menés que vers plus de massacres, plus de morts, plus de violence.

\- Mais, « massacre », « mort » et « violence » sont nos deuxièmes prénoms, je te le rappelle.

Daemon souriait narquoisement, et pointa du doigt tour à tour Maelv et Aylna, avant de se désigner, provoquant œillades noires et lassitude.

Ils agissaient parfois comme des enfants. Ils avaient une réflexion d'enfants. Ils avaient grandis différemment, d'abord auprès de Luke, puis auprès de Snoke, et même si leurs corps n'étaient plus les mêmes, Kylo se demandait parfois à quel moment ils avaient cessés d'évoluer, à quel moment leurs pensées s'étaient faites si obscures et intolérables, qu'ils avaient tout simplement cessés de réagir au Bien et au Mal qu'ils faisaient.

Kylo dévisagea froidement Daemon, qui perdit très vite son sourire, levant légèrement les yeux au ciel face à son sérieux et à sa colère.

\- Et, ils auraient tous péris. Leia Organa, la petite fille de Jakku, aussi. Et, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu souhaites voir arriver un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Kylo se tourna vers Calisca, qui s'était fait discrète depuis le début de leur entrevue. Elle avait les mains liées dans son dos, ses cheveux roux, flamboyants, remontés en un chignon, et observait avec questionnement leur Maitre, attendant une confirmation, une réponse. Kylo faillit s'en étouffer de colère et de gêne mêlés.

\- Ce n'est-

\- La fille de Jakku ? Celle qui maîtrise la Force, celle qui t'a aidé à tuer Snoke ?

\- Est-ce que l'on doit s'attendre à ce que vous sortiez ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il va falloir qu'on s'agenouille aussi devant elle ?

Aylna s'était avancée, jetant un œil à Calisca, comme pour jauger de ses mots, avant de se tourner vers lui. Daemon avait retrouvé son sourire, son ton piquant et abrasif. Il faisait tourner entre ses doigts gantés son sabre laser, s'amusant apparemment de la situation.

\- Silence !

La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. La colère irradia, passa au travers de la Force, et ils se virent reculer d'un pas, perdre leur sourire et leur nonchalance.

Des enfants. Tous des enfants. Des idiots. Ils n'étaient tous que des ignorants, des petites choses sans importance qui se pensaient au-dessus de tout et de tous. A eux cinq réunis, ils avaient faits plus de mal que la plupart de l'Etat-major du Premier Ordre. Ils avaient tués et torturés plus d'innocents que quiconque. Et, ils étaient là, à sourire et à jouer, à se moquer et à évoluer en toute nonchalance, ignorant ce qui se tramait, ignorant la véritable fatalité des choses.

Kylo se sentait comme le plus désemparé de ces enfants, comme le plus perdu et éperdu d'entre eux. Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait aucune foi en ce qu'il disait. Il n'évoluait que sous un instinct étrange, il ne parlait et n'agissait que sous la claire raison qu'il ne pouvait désormais faire autrement que jouer son rôle, maintenant qu'il avait trahi et avait laissé à Rey l'occasion de le voir dans tous ses doutes et toute sa vulnérabilité. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ignorait vraisemblablement quoi. Et, cela, il ne pouvait pas le leur montrer.

\- Je sais que tout cela peut paraitre étrange, que la situation est déstabilisante, mais ayez confiance. Ayez confiance en moi. Vous savez que je ne fais que servir nos intérêts, que je ne ferais rien qui pourrait vous nuire. Vous savez que je fais tout pour notre survie. Pour payer ma dette. Le Premier Ordre, Hux et ses alliés, nous abattrons au premier faux pas. Si nous ne changeons pas rapidement les règles du jeu, si nous ne nous adaptons pas rapidement à celles sur lesquelles nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous sommes condamnés. Pour Hux, nous sommes une menace.

Calisca hocha la tête, plus raisonnée que ses compagnons, et se tourna vers eux, plus sceptiques, en retrait. Kylo lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Il déteste les Jedis. Ça se sent jusque dans l'air qu'il expire. Ce type n'hésitera pas à faire de nous de parfaits coupables et à nous mettre toutes ses erreurs et ses manquements sur le dos. Son père a été tué lors de l'attaque dans l'atmosphère proche de Jakku. Il hait tout ce qui se rapporte à la République, et tu en es un merveilleux étendard.

Kylo se sentit agacé, et répondit d'un regard noir au sourire de Calisca. Il savait qu'elle avait néanmoins raison : au-delà de toutes ses ambitions, de tous ses principes, d'absolument tout ce qu'il était et ce qu'il souhaitait, Armitage Hux ne vivait que pour le Premier Ordre et son avènement. Il ne vivait que dans le désir de voir la République et ses généraux brûler.

La vengeance était peut-être son plus grand moteur. Kylo savait qu'il vouait une admiration sans borne envers son père, cet ancien Amiral de l'Empire qui avait servi aux côtés de Dark Vador et sous les ordres de Dark Sidious. Ce n'était pas un secret, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il cherchait à cacher. Hux s'était juré de réussir là où son père avait échoué. Il s'était juré de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Ils semblaient si semblables que cela rendait le tout écœurant. Lui qui courrait après tous les liens plausibles qui pouvaient le rattacher à son grand-père, à ses exploits, à ses actes. Lui qui se berçait d'illusions, cherchant à rattraper, à devenir l'égal de Dark Vador, lui qui mourrait d'admiration pour lui, pour la figure de puissance et d'autorité qu'il avait toujours représenté … Il n'était qu'une copie armée d'un sabre laser du Général qu'il détestait tant. Ah, c'était encore plus affreux, présenté ainsi.

\- Très bien. Alors, que faisons-nous, maintenant ?

Ils n'échangèrent pas un regard. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, ne se consultèrent pas. Kylo savait que, sans lui et le Premier Ordre pour les maintenir ensemble, rien n'aurait pu les pousser à se côtoyer. Ils étaient tous si différents, si imprégnés de ténèbres … L'amitié ne pouvait avoir cours dans de telles situations, l'affection ne pouvait se développer. Ils obéissaient pour ne pas mourir. Ils avaient été conditionnés ainsi, comme Kylo, et s'ils ne s'enfuyaient pas, c'était plus par désespoir et peur que par loyauté. Comme lui.

Ainsi, ils ne semblèrent pas forcément apprécier ce « nous » jeté par Calisca, cette espèce d'adhésion invisible qui les forcèrent à relever la tête, à s'intéresser encore au monde qui les entourait. L'agacement et la moquerie passèrent sur leurs visages, et Kylo se sentit sourire à son tour à cela, lui-même un peu surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi.

\- Aylna, je veux que tu tiennes ton rôle : rencontres les Capitaines, traites avec eux, jauges de leur loyauté et de leur moral. Je veux connaitre l'état des troupes. En détails. Daemon, Maelv, vous allez vous charger des dossiers classés. Le Conseil ne me les a pas tous remis, et je souhaiterai y avoir accès. Trouvez-les, ramenez-les moi, mais sans user de la force pour les avoir.

Aylna sembla hésiter, mais finit par hocher la tête, acquiesçant. Kylo n'était pas dupe quant à ses facultés et ses pouvoirs : elle était tout à fait capable de diriger les Stormtroopers et les troupes du Premier Ordre. D'eux tous, elle pouvait se révéler être sa meilleure alliée.

Le soupire de Daemon ne lui échappa pas, tout comme le scepticisme de Maelv.

\- Une vraie partie de plaisir.

Calisca n'en semblait pas plus rassurée. Bien que ses émotions ne pouvaient se lire sur son visage, elle ne sembla pas plus confiante, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement aux ordres donnés, peut-être à l'information d'être évincée des nouvelles missions qu'il leurs confiaient. Ses mains étaient toujours liées dans son dos, mais Kylo pu voir une certaine tension dans ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses trouver là-dedans ? Pourquoi le Premier Ordre cacherait des choses à son Suprême Leader ?

Pourquoi, en effet. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Parce que le commandement n'avait jamais été fait pour lui. Parce que Snoke n'avait jamais pensé être un jour défait de cette manière. Parce que personne n'avait jamais pensé à la moindre succession, au sein du Premier Ordre. Parce que le Conseil se méfiait de lui autant qu'il se méfiait d'eux.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais, nous allons très vite le découvrir.

 **X**

Kylo se pencha, recueillant un peu d'eau froide dans les paumes de ses mains avant de venir s'en asperger le visage. L'eau glacée le réveilla, le sortant de l'étourdissement et de la fatigue qui pesaient sur son esprit depuis des jours, le faisant émerger d'un brouillard dont il reconnaissait la douloureuse pression.

Son reflet dans le miroir semblait éreinté. Le teint cendreux de sa peau, l'éclat éteint dans ses yeux, renvoyaient une image fade et sombre. Il se sentait flotter dans son uniforme noir. Il se sentait petit et affreux. Il se sentait effroyable avec cette grande cicatrice venue déformer son visage, ses cheveux trop longs flottant dans sa nuque, son regard cerné.

Il venait de passer des heures à éplucher les premiers dossiers retrouvés par Daemon et Maelv, sur ce qui avait pu être sauvé de la destruction de Scarif, trente ans plus tôt, des plans de l'Etoile Noir aux bases Starkiller, des traités de l'Empire conservés et sur lesquels avaient reposés ceux du Premier Ordre, sur les manigances et les expériences menées par Snoke et ses sbires.

Tout cela était un ramassis de mensonges, d'horreur et de manigances. Comment les soldats clones avaient été fusillés, en masse, à la fin de la guerre. Comment les rafles de Stormtroopers s'organisaient sur les territoires les plus hostiles. Comment Starkiller avait pu être construit en si peu de temps, et par quels esclaves. Comment, et pendant des années, les Deathtroopers, autrefois à la charge du Directeur Tarkin et désormais sous les ordres du Général Hux, avaient repérés, enlevés, torturés et tués tous les enfants et adultes sensibles à la Force, comment ils avaient tout fait pour encourager un équilibre précaire dans la Force – les notes de Snoke étaient manuscrites, et très claires à ce sujet.

Il y avait eu beaucoup d'enfants, beaucoup de personnes qui s'étaient découverts des dons, des prédispositions, et au regard des contes et légendes sur les Jedis, s'étaient manifestés, en avaient parlés autour d'eux avec fierté. Leur naissance, sur les territoires occupés par le Premier Ordre, avait fait de ce don une malédiction : une fois repérés, et sans l'assistance de la Nouvelle République, ils avaient été raflés, emmenés loin de leurs familles, qui les confiaient souvent sans un regard, une pensée, par peur pour leurs autres enfants, par peur pour eux-mêmes, ou par espoir de faire d'eux de grandes figures du Premier Ordre.

Kylo et ses Chevaliers avaient joués ce rôle, avaient lancés la propagande. Un Jedi pouvait vivre, pouvait devenir quelqu'un de puissant et de respecté. Il pouvait se faire une place au sein de l'Ordre, et prospérer. Dans l'ignorance la plus totale, ils avaient représentés, de leurs sabres rouges à leurs dons travaillés, la liberté des peuples soumis, le pouvoir face à ceux qui ne croyaient plus en rien, l'espoir d'autre chose, de pouvoir appartenir à plus encore.

De tous ces enfants et ces adultes, Snoke n'en avait jamais formé un seul. Hux avait simplement été chargé de les rafler, de les emmener, puis de procéder à des expériences qu'il avait chargé des scientifiques de mener dans des bases ultra secrètes. Face à ces informations, Kylo avait immédiatement chargé Maelv et Dameon de se rendre sur certaines d'entre elles, sans réellement éprouver le moindre espoir : les derniers rapports scientifiques remontaient à plusieurs années, et si Hux avait eu des contacts et des déplacements réguliers vers ces planètes, Kylo en aurait été informé. L'espoir de retrouver quelqu'un de vivant s'amenuisait. Il fallait mieux, peut-être, que personne n'ait jamais survécu à cela.

Qu'est-ce que Snoke voulait à ces gens ? Démontrer de leur résistance ? Prouver quelque chose ? Les utiliser ? Kylo ne comprenait pas l'usage de tortures, pas quand la seule chose finale qui pouvait leur arriver était la mort. Pourquoi les faire souffrir davantage ? Pourquoi les entrainer, eux, les traiter comme une force annexe au Premier Ordre, pourquoi les sauver des autres et d'eux-mêmes, si c'était pour vouer tant de rage et de violence aux Jedis et aux enfants de la Force ?

C'était beaucoup. C'était sûrement trop à savoir. Pendant des années, Kylo avait cru à la propagande, aux grandes idées de Snoke, à l'héritage de son grand-père, à la brûlure vive dans son cœur et à la plaie béante et suintante dans son esprit. Il avait cru que le Premier Ordre disait vrai, que la dictature était la seule solution au système gangrené et inefficace de la Nouvelle République. Il avait cru que c'était l'unique moyen de se débarrasser de ses démons, de se défaire du temps, de son emprise et de ses pensées jamais taries. Mais, alors qu'il passait les dossiers en revu, alors que ses yeux défilaient sur les textes, les images, les signatures et les rapports, il n'avait pu réellement penser avoir eu raison, toutes ces années.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Seul, il ne pouvait y arriver. Sa raison passait et divaguait, sa colère refluait et faisait brûler ses entrailles, et il n'arrivait pas à cesser de faire les cent pas, de bouger, de relire les rapports, de se maudire.

Si seulement … Il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions. Pour les Troopers, pour les Jedis, les enfants, et le reste : tout avait toujours été caché, enfermé au plus profond des salles de réunion auxquelles il n'avait jamais eu aucun accès, sans que cela ne lui pèse. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé de ce type à Snoke, qu'il avait longtemps respecté, longtemps admiré.

Il aurait pu demander, agir, y penser. Comment pouvait-il se regarder encore dans un miroir en sachant que les Jedis tués au Temple n'avaient pas été les seuls, que d'autres dizaines, centaines, étaient enterrés quelque part, parce que personne, et surtout pas lui, n'avait osé faire quelque chose contre Snoke ?

Encore des fantômes. Encore des silhouettes, anonymes et innocentes, à ajouter à la longue liste de ceux qui étaient morts en vain. Des possibles apprentis jamais approchés, des talents rares jamais reconnus, des enfants, de si jeunes enfants, tous morts sans que quiconque n'ait osé faire la moindre chose pour les aider.

L'histoire se répétait. Elle ne faisait que se répéter. Toujours, implacablement, le temps observait son cours, se courbait, et le serpent finissait par se mordre la queue. Des enfants mourraient, les ténèbres s'épaississaient, la liberté s'effritait sous les applaudissements nourris des hauts placés. Et, il n'y avait personne pour s'en soucier.

\- Ce que tu penses n'a aucun sens.

Kylo releva les yeux vers son reflet, son expression se figeant immédiatement en apercevant Aylna, au seuil de ses appartements qui l'observait d'un air réprobateur et agacé.

Elle portait son nouvel uniforme, celui qui la plaçait pour de bon dans la hiérarchie du Premier Ordre, agrémentée d'une veste en cuir de pilote qui attestait qu'elle n'avait pas attendu de repasser dans ses appartements pour se changer avant de passer le voir. Son masque n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et Kylo apprécia de retrouver ses traits pour une fois bien visibles, son regard pur et insolent venant se confronter au sien sans peur. Elle avait noué ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval stricte, accentuant l'impression froide et hautaine qui se dégageait d'elle.

Qu'elle entre dans ses appartements sans y avoir été préalablement conviée n'était pas une surprise, comme le fait qu'elle sache si bien lire en lui et puiser dans leur lien pour en jauger ses pensées et émotions. Kylo se redressa, secrètement soulagé que ce ne fût qu'elle et pas Rey, apparaissant dans son dos pour venir le déstabiliser et le faire davantage douter.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, enleva sa veste siglée du blason du Premier Ordre pour la jeter sur son lit, pendant qu'il s'essuyait le visage.

Il était tôt, ou très tard, selon les points de vue. Elle le cueillait presque au réveil – bien qu'il n'ait pas dormi -, et ne sembla pas particulièrement s'intéresser à ce fait. Elle avisa la bouteille d'alcool qui trainait sur le comptoir de la cuisine d'appoint d'un œil plein d'intérêt, et s'avança vers lui après l'avoir pris en main, ouverte, et en avoir bu une grande rasade.

\- La mission s'est-elle bien passée ?

\- Il est trop tôt pour mon rapport. Parlons d'abord de toutes ces choses qui se bousculent dans ta tête. Tes remords et ta culpabilité se sentent à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il lui fit face dans un soupir, sachant déjà qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle sans l'avoir préalablement écoutée. Elle était désormais très proche, ses yeux se baladant autour d'elle, sur lui, ses lèvres s'arquant d'un sourire amusé, alors qu'elle levait à nouveau la bouteille pour en boire le contenu.

\- Encore des enfants morts ?

\- Aylna, les rapports-

\- Il y a beaucoup d'enfants morts aussi dans nos troupes. Des bébés pas assez forts qu'on a tué au premier souffle, des enfants pas assez agiles que l'on a brisé à la première occasion, des adolescents pas assez obéissants qu'on a matés dans le goût du sang, des adultes pas assez malins qu'on a fusillé derrière les centres d'endoctrinement. Ils racontent beaucoup de choses, ces troopers. Ils parlent et ne savent pas s'arrêter.

Ce n'était pas nouveau. Depuis l'arrêt et la retraite des troupes clonées, dont l'efficacité avait été prouvée mais ne pouvait être opérationnelle pendant seulement quelques années – facteur de croissance accéléré oblige -, l'enlèvement et le recrutement de troupes dans les planètes alliées du Premier Ordre avait été la norme, amenant par la même occasion son flot d'horreur et de sang.

Enlever des enfants coûtait toujours moins cher que de faire élever des milliers de clones par les planètes-usines connues. Les tuer en cas de défaillance n'était pas regrettable : des enfants, il y en avait dans toute la Galaxie.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour survivre pendant si longtemps. Il y a tellement de doute en toi … Tu te poses des questions sans aucun sens.

Aylna posa la bouteille sur la table la plus proche, passant une main sur son visage aux trais tirés, fatigués par la distance parcourue en si peu de temps. Kylo la suivit, pas vraiment ravi de ses paroles, attrapant la bouteille délaissée pour en boire à son tour le contenu vif.

\- Nous n'avions pas été ensemble depuis bien longtemps. Tu as été en mission sur Naboo pendant des mois, et-

\- Quelle putain de merde, d'ailleurs. Me balader sous ce masque déguelasse et faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'aurai pu, où j'aurai souhaité, étriper cette Reine pathétique !

Kylo se retint de sourire, sachant que sa colère était sérieuse, et son ressentiment fondé.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les choses ont changées. Snoke nous a tous trahis, et-

\- Tu l'as tué. Toi, et ta nouvelle petite-amie. Rey, c'est ça ? De Jakku. Très exotique.

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, ses lèvres rouges s'étirant en un sourire goguenard, clairement moqueur. Sachant déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas à mener cette conversation vers un terrain sérieux, Kylo la laissa parler, n'ayant pas le courage de la contredire, ni de provoquer un quelconque débat.

Aylna l'observa, laissant son regard bleu, froid et clair, le transpercer, chercher à se raccrocher, à lui faire comprendre son désaccord, ses réticences.

\- La petite Jedi et toi … Pendant que je bataille avec les troupes. Pendant que Maelv complote, que Daemon s'amuse et que Calisca tisse sa toile. Ta confiance est aveugle, tes espoirs sont irréels. Nous ne sommes pas une famille, Ben, ni même des amis. Si tu ne joues pas ton rôle, si tu hésites dans tes allégeances, ils en profiteront, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et, des enfants continueront à mourir, dans tous les cas. Nous ne sommes pas là pour les sauver.

Elle parlait toujours d'un ton polaire, tranchant et dur. Une marque acquise au fil des ans qui allait de concert avec sa beauté intouchable et lunaire. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui exprimer ce qu'elle pensait : cela avait toujours été le cas, bien avant qu'elle ne s'interpose entre lui et les autres, au Temple Jedi, bien avant que leur amitié se change en autre chose. Sa franchise glaçait. Mais, elle était parfois nécessaire.

Kylo fut un peu étonné de l'entendre prononcer son prénom – ce n'était plus quelque chose qu'ils faisaient, désormais, même en privé -, mais ne s'inquiéta pas pour le reste. Sa propre inquiétude était suffisante, il n'avait pas besoin de se l'entendre rappeler. Il savait que ses Chevaliers étaient loin d'être acquis à sa cause, que leurs allégeances n'étaient, pour l'instant, solidifiées que dans des promesses et des vœux anciens. Depuis la mort de Snoke, plus rien, vraiment, ne les retenait. Ils pouvaient partir, s'allier à Hux, chercher à prendre sa propre place, ils pouvaient trahir, s'enfuir, tuer ou se prosterner. Leur foi, leur loyauté, n'étaient pas acquis. Surtout pour certains d'entre eux.

Mais, ils étaient les seuls qui pouvaient comprendre, qui pouvaient un tant soit peu accepter ses dires, ses actes. Ils avaient un passé commun, des défaillances communes. Ils ne pouvaient que s'aider, qu'être avantagés à travailler ensemble.

N'est-ce pas ?

Le soupir d'Aylna lui sembla exagéré, théâtral. Elle arborait cette même expression d'agacement et de lassitude, comme si elle pensait que son comportement était ennuyeux et futile, comme si elle observait une colonie de fourmis en train de s'affairer, sans savoir que le pied qui viendrait les écraser était proche.

\- Tu es amoureux de cette fille ?

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, à des questions sans sens, à une attitude polaire et dramatique, mais pas à la véracité de sa demande. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, l'observant l'observer, alors qu'elle était appuyée contre un mur près de la paroi vitrée qui renvoyait l'image de la Galaxie en arrière-plan, les sourcils un peu haussés et la curiosité se mélangeant, dans ses yeux verts, à un profond conflit.

Kylo soupira à son tour, avant de lui répondre sans prendre de détour.

\- Peut-être.

La curiosité devint surprise, et les yeux verts d'Aylna s'agrandirent soudainement. Elle ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à cela – Kylo pouvait-il seulement lui-même penser s'être attendu à une telle chose ? L'aimer, comme pour de vrai ? -, et la surprise brisa un instant le masque d'impassibilité et de froideur qui laissait ses traits tirés.

\- C'est très honnête. Est-ce qu'elle t'aime ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- D'accord.

Aylna baissa les yeux, et Kylo se sentit idiot de lui avoir révélé, à elle, tant de choses. Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, Aylna était « elle », et Rey n'existait pas. Il y a longtemps, la rage et le désespoir étaient loin d'être les seules choses à animer son regard vert, et les cicatrices ne formaient pas des arabesques sur sa peau blanche. Il l'avait aimé, il y a longtemps. Avant que le Temple ne soit détruit, que les padawans meurent, que Snoke devienne leur Maitre. Avant que leur monde ne soit réduit en cendres.

L'aimait-elle encore ? Elle n'avait jamais fait aucun pas, aucune remarque, dans ce sens, jamais rien dit qui pouvait le lui faire penser. Kylo savait qu'elle avait eu une liaison avec un Capitaine d'escouade et que cela ne s'était pas bien terminé. Il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. Leur loyauté, leur affection commune étaient intacts. Kylo l'appréciait, elle était peut-être sa seule amie, sa seule alliée réelle. Il savait que les choses étaient compliquées, que la rancœur avait fait son chemin, que les choses qu'ils avaient pu faire avaient gangrenés ce qui restait d'eux, ceux qu'ils étaient avant.

Aylna Ren était une adversaire coriace, une guerrière féroce, qui portait sa froideur et son absence de compassion comme on porte un gilet de sauvetage. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille, l'héritière, qui courrait dans les prés près de ses terres, qui riait et dansait sous la pluie, qui dessinait dans de grands carnets et qui réparait toutes sortes de choses dans sa chambre de petite princesse.

Et, peut-être qu'il l'aimait toujours pour cela, aussi.

La jeune femme releva les yeux, s'approcha, et elle fut bientôt si proche que Kylo se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas reculer d'un pas. Il resta pourtant immobile, légèrement suspicieux, la laissant poser une main contre son torse, et lever un regard sévère vers lui.

\- Je sais qui tu es. Mieux que les autres. Peut-être plus que quiconque. Tu sais que je te fais confiance, que je te serais toujours loyale. Ne fais pas de conneries. Joues le jeu. Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, et elle profita de sa surprise pour lui asséner une légère tape sur la mâchoire, reculant à nouveau d'un pas avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste. Elle allait se détourner, Kylo savait qu'elle allait ravaler ses mots, ses pensées, et simplement reprendre sa veste et partir, le laisser là-dessus, sur ce moment étrange. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir le courage d'en dire plus, et lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Mais, il laissa ses doigts venir entourer son poignet, la retenant, provoquant autant de surprise que de tristesse dans son regard.

\- Ben ?

L'écho timide traversa la pièce, venant à lui dans un souffle.

Il n'avait pas senti le lien se former.

Cela se faisait de façon plus sporadique, plus instinctive, désormais. La voix de Rey résonna dans la pièce, ou peut-être simplement dans sa tête, et il tourna rapidement le regard vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait désormais, debout au milieu de nulle part, les sourcils haussés et les yeux remplis d'une surprise qui les agrandissait.

Aylna était toujours là. Et, il lui tenait toujours le poignet. Il la lâcha rapidement, comme s'il s'était brulé, et se sentit immédiatement idiot de sa réaction. Cela paru également surprendre la jeune femme, dont les sourcils se froncèrent, et dont la suspicion remplaça la tristesse, sur ses traits et dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle parla lentement, observant son visage, le regard qu'il laissa s'attarder sur sa droite, là où il n'y avait rien d'autre que le mur. Elle recula d'un pas, portant déjà une main à l'un de ses sabres, la Force se mettant doucement à vibrer autour d'elle.

\- Rien, vraiment, c'est-

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce. Je peux le sentir.

Le rouge des sabres lasers d'Aylna se refléta jusque dans les yeux de Rey, qui les observait tous deux avec autant de choc que de curiosité. La jeune Jedi recula d'un pas, dévisageant Aylna avec insistance, bien que cette dernière ne pût la voir, son regard passant lentement sur elle, sur lui, sur leur proximité et sur les deux sabres que la Jedi Noir tenait entre ses mains.

Aylna semblait furieuse, ébranlée, inquiète. Rey n'attendait qu'un signe pour s'enfuir. C'était, et de loin, la scène la plus surréaliste que Kylo ait pu vivre, depuis longtemps, et cela aurait presque pu le faire sourire, si du moins Aylna n'était pas si proche de l'explosion.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je sais que tu la ressens, cette étrange énergie dans la Force … Que me caches-tu ?

\- Aylna, tu-

\- N'essayes pas de me mentir !

Ses yeux verts étincelèrent, et Kylo soupira, à la fois ennuyé et fataliste, lorsqu'elle avança d'un nouveau pas pour braquer l'un de ses sabres vers son torse. La jeune femme, en position d'attaque, regardait prudemment autour d'elle, comme un animal pris au piège, blessé et féroce, s'attendant vraisemblablement à ce que quelque chose surgisse de l'ombre pour se jeter sur elle. Son regard devint lentement flamboyant, mordoré, et alors que l'aura qui l'entourait s'assombrissait, que Rey faisait un pas en avant, dans son dos, Kylo se décida enfin à parler.

\- D'accord. Calmes-toi. Aylna, Rey et moi avons un lien particulier. Nous pouvons communiquer via la Force. Ce lien vient de s'ouvrir, à l'instant, c'est pourquoi tu peux ressentir une telle perturbation d'énergie.

A nouveau, les yeux d'Aylna s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle ne baissa toutefois par son sabre, ne reprit pas une expression plus calme, une attitude moins agressive. Ses yeux mordorés brillaient de confusion, et Kylo se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas se mettre à rire, tant ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui parut, à lui aussi aussi fou qu'inconcevable.

\- Je devrais peut-être-

\- Non, attends, Rey. Un instant, s'il te plait.

Rey allait s'échapper, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Certes, il prenait peut-être là un risque absurde, mais sa conviction profonde, son instinct immédiat, le poussèrent à agir, à tendre une main vers Rey, à garder l'autre vers Aylna.

Il venait de faire un nouveau pas vers l'inconnu, un saut impressionnant qui allait avoir de nombreuses conséquences et ne pouvait plus être effacé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir l'une d'elles s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas, maintenant qu'elles étaient au courant de l'existence de l'autre.

\- Tu veux dire … que la petite Jedi est là ? Que tu peux la voir et l'entendre ? C'est impossible. Des liens de Force de ce type sont impensables …

Kylo attrapa à nouveau son poignet, la prenant par surprise. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui transmettre la vision, si leur propre lien serait assez puissant.

\- Oh. D'accord. Génial.

Mais, apparemment, ces choses-là étaient possibles.

Le visage d'Aylna se contracta, le regard de Rey se voila de surprise. Kylo pu sentir une certaine réticence, un peu de peur, venir ternir leur lien, alors que le regard noir d'Aylna venait passer sur la silhouette de la Jedi, dans un mélange d'hostilité et de curiosité.

\- Rey, je te présente Aylna. Elle fait partie des Chevaliers de Ren, c'est une personne de confiance. Aylna, voici Rey.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent un instant, avec méfiance et curiosité, Aylna ne se privant pas d'observer de haut en bas Rey, qui elle-même tenta de garder une expression impassible et de ne pas rougir, les lèvres légèrement pincées sous l'agacement qu'une telle inspection provoquait chez elle.

\- Une petite fille méfiante, très jolie, au passage. Tu as toujours adoré les brunes.

Aylna ricana et ponctua ses mots un brin dédaigneux d'un clin d'œil en direction de Kylo, ignorant totalement celle à qui elle était présentée.

Rey fronça les sourcils, apparemment peu enthousiasmée par cette nouvelle rencontre. Kylo pouvait sentir leur lien se bercer de colère, la surprise, la curiosité, se changeant en frustration, en méfiance. Lui-même sentit l'exaspération poindre sous le comportement de son amie. Rey ne fit pas un pas en avant, ni un geste vers Aylna, son regard passant doucement sur elle, sur ses deux sabres encore actifs, ne semblant vraisemblablement se décider entre acceptation et refus.

\- Enchantée … je suppose.

Le sourire d'Aylna se fit tranchant et elle releva son regard vers lui, à nouveau, alors qu'elle désactivait ses sabres et les rangeait à sa ceinture, au soulagement de Kylo.

\- De même. Enchantée de découvrir les affres de la trahison. Putain, Hux pourrait te jeter dans le premier trou noir venu pour cela.

\- Il ne trahit personne, comme je ne trahis aucunement la Rébellion. La Force nous a connectés, qu'y pouvons-nous ?

Rey l'avait devancée, parlant plus vite que lui, les bras désormais croisés sur sa poitrine, dévisageant Aylna avec une froideur que Kylo pouvait reconnaitre, l'observant avec un peu de défi dans le regard. Elle arqua un sourcil, ne semblant apparemment absolument pas intimidée face à Aylna et à la menace qu'elle pouvait représenter, et si Kylo en fut impressionné, l'effet ne fit que raviver le sourire goguenard d'Aylna.

\- Oh, c'est très touchant. Une petite fille vivant dans un conte de fées.

\- Je vous signale que-

\- D'accord, très bien. Aylna, je suppose que tu as bien d'autres choses à faire, présentement, n'est-ce pas ? Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Réunis les autres.

Rey avait fait un pas en avant, Aylna aussi. Toutes deux s'observaient, prêtes à en découdre, et l'alerte dans son crâne fut bien suffisante pour le forcer à s'avancer, les empêcher de chercher à savoir si elles pouvaient effectivement en venir aux mains, dans un tel cas de figure.

Aylna attendit encore un instant avant de s'éloigner, son regard ne quittant pas celui de la Jedi avant quelques secondes, et elle la salua d'un geste révérencieux qui semblait bien trop forcé pour être tout à fait honnête.

\- Bien, Kylo. Je te laisse t'amuser un peu, ne nous fais pas trop languir. A bientôt, petite fille de Jakku.

Elle passa près de lui, passant ses doigts sur son épaule, au passage, avant de récupérer sa veste et de disparaitre, dans un dernier rire.

La tension emmagasinée ne disparut pas totalement. Les traits de Rey restèrent figés, contractés, encore un instant après le départ d'Aylna. Kylo se racla la gorge, soupirant, alors qu'il faisait à nouveau face à la jeune femme, un peu déstabilisé par la colère étrange qu'il ressentait de son côté du lien.

\- Je suis désolé. Aylna est un peu … Elle peut être très agaçante.

Elle ne sembla pas réagir, et cela l'inquiéta un peu. Avait-elle si mal pris cette rencontre infortuite ? Lui en voulait-elle ?

\- Rey, tout va bien ?

Elle tourna son regard vers le côté, incertaine, butant sur ses mots, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Elle sentit Kylo s'avancer, elle pouvait voir son visage redevenir lisse, perdre ses émotions, perdre son humanité, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle soupira. Elle se força à parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Tu lui as dit. N'as-tu pas peur de la façon dont elle pourrait réagir ?

Il se stoppa à plusieurs mètres d'elle, son regard tentant de capter le sien, et elle se laissa attraper, après un temps. La sincérité, dans ses yeux, la frappa.

\- J'ai confiance en elle. Elle ne dira rien.

Il semblait le croire. Il le croyait. Non, Aylna ne dirait rien. Elle était son amie, son alliée, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Mieux, encore, à qui pouvait-elle l'avouer ? Hux serait méfiant, demanderait des preuves qu'elle n'avait pas. Quant aux autres, eh bien, elle l'avait elle-même affirmé, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'étaient pas amis. Elle ne pouvait rien gagner à agir de la sorte. Elle était plus intelligente que cela.

Rey comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose, un élément qu'elle ne saisissait pas et qui rendait le lien entre cette jeune femme et Kylo presque aussi puissant que celui qu'ils partageaient tous deux. C'était un peu effrayant, en soi. La brûlure dans son ventre lui démontra que c'était surtout particulièrement vexant.

\- Tu as parlé d'autres … Les Chevaliers de Ren … Tu n'as jamais été seul.

Il eut le bon sens de paraitre gêné ou, du moins, mal à l'aise. C'était elle, pourtant, qui avait toujours supputé qu'il était tout aussi seul qu'elle – le lien qui les unissait l'avait longtemps gardé dans ce sentiment -, chose qu'il n'avait jamais démenti ou confirmé. C'était donc loin d'être un mensonge. Il ne répondit d'ailleurs pas, sentant certainement le doute dans son esprit, et elle soupira.

\- Je l'ai également dit à Leia. Je lui ai expliqué les détails de ce … lien que nous partageons.

Cette fois, la réaction fut bien visible. Kylo ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, ses traits se contractèrent un instant, pour redevenir impassibles l'instant d'après.

\- Elle m'a donné quelques affaires t'appartenant. J'ai voulu refuser, mais … C'est surtout des livres.

Il ne faisait que la regarder, la dévisager. Elle insista, peut-être désespérément.

\- Il y a aussi des holos … Des dessins.

Kylo ne pouvait pas lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'il pensait de ses aveux à sa propre mère – une idiotie, selon lui -, ni ce que provoquait en lui le fait de savoir qu'elle se baladait désormais avec toutes ces choses que Leila avait gardé, toutes ces choses qui lui avait appartenues avant, pendant et après le Temple. Un tas de choses se bouscula dans sa tête, et il ne put que se racler la gorge avant de parler, liant ses mains derrière son dos pour l'empêcher de voir que ses doigts tremblaient un peu.

\- Tu peux les garder, si c'est là ton inquiétude. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui les possède.

\- Très bien.

Elle sembla déçue de ses mots. Lui-même se traita d'idiot. Elle semblait attendre autre chose, chercher d'autres aveux, et c'est en fouillant de son côté du lien qu'il le comprit, lorsqu'une image en particulier s'imposa, lorsque le visage enfantin d'une enfant s'imprima presque par mégarde dans son esprit, sous le regard un peu confus de Rey.

\- Tu as vu les portraits d'Aylna. C'est pour cela que tu sembles si tourmentée.

Elle avait les holos, les dessins, et Leia avait certainement gardé ceux du Temple, ceux qui dépeignaient ses rares amitiés, les quelques rayons de lumière de son adolescence parfois obscure et chaotique. Rey avait certainement vu Aylna dans certains d'entre eux. Son visage adolescent était partout dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela.

\- Je ne suis pas tourmentée. Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Elle répondit plus rapidement qu'escompté, plus brutalement aussi. Il souriait, maintenant, et elle sentit ses joues rougir, le sang remonter rapidement vers son visage.

\- C'est un temps révolu, Rey. Nous avons effectivement été ensemble, mais cela remonte à bien des années.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, avec qui tu le veux. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

La brûlure revint. Rey pu la sentir passer dans son ventre, comme une plaie ouverte, et elle détourna le regard pour tenter de la cacher à Kylo. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne à quel point elle se sentait mal à l'aise et en colère de l'entendre parler ainsi. En un sens, c'était idiot, mais elle avait un peu l'impression qu'il lui avait menti : il n'avait jamais été seul, il n'avait jamais ressenti la solitude comme elle-même avait pu la ressentir. Il s'était un peu moqué d'elle. C'était douloureux. C'était prévisible, en un sens.

La fille de l'holo était toujours avec lui. Elle avait été apprentie, elle l'avait suivi dans sa fuite, elle était l'une de ses chevaliers. Elle avait toujours de beaux yeux verts, de longs cheveux châtains. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

Et, qui était-elle pour rivaliser avec elle ? Qui était-elle pour se penser supérieure, pour se croire plus indispensable, plus belle, plus forte ? Qui était-elle pour se penser plus désirable aux yeux de Kylo Ren qu'elle ?

Elle n'était personne, une petite fille à la peau brûlée par le soleil, aux paumes calleuses, maigrichonne et sans formes. Malnutrie, fiévreuse, toujours cachée, toujours aux aguets. Elle ne possédait aucune parure, elle n'avait jamais vu de robe que sur le corps d'une autre, elle ne savait pas rougir ses lèvres autrement qu'en les mordant trop fort. Elle avait vécu une vie où la seule chose à espérer était la nourriture. Le reste n'était qu'illusion. Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec une si belle femme, intelligente et puissante ? Comment pouvait-elle être de taille à l'affronter ?

 _\- Préparation du module AT-657 : fin du saut en hyperespace. Naboo en approche._

Le pilote automatique et sa voix mécanique la tirèrent de sa rêverie, et elle se secoua, se sortit du regard trop magnétique, trop intense que Kylo portait désormais sur elle. Elle prit un instant peur, se demanda s'il avait entendu, ne sachant plus vraiment où se portaient les limites de leur lien : elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais lui donner l'information de son départ pour Naboo ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée. C'était un voyage qu'elle souhaitait faire seule. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le sache. Il ne fit aucun geste, n'eut aucune réaction pouvant prouver qu'il avait entendu, qu'il savait, et cela fut suffisant pour la convaincre. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu timide, un peu incertain, qu'il lui rendit, et recula d'un pas.

\- Je … Je dois y aller. Je crois que tu as bien des choses à faire, également, de ton côté.

Encore une fois, la déception vint s'imprimer sur ses traits. Il avait apparemment encore des choses à lui dire, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle se sentait trop lasse, elle en avait peut-être trop appris pour le moment.

\- En effet, je-

La connexion s'interrompit avant même qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase. Elle hocha la tête, détourna le regard, et disparut, sous sa surprise.

Cela ne pouvait pas s'être passé plus mal. Quel idiot, quel parfait abruti … La présenter à Aylna, lui parler de leur passé commun, lui révéler la nature et l'existence même des Chevaliers de Ren … Il soupira, décontenancé par son inaptitude à lui faire comprendre, à l'amadouer. Il venait de balayer un peu de sa confiance, il le savait. Il n'allait pas être aisé de la regagner.

Il devait, néanmoins, s'occuper avant tout d'Aylna et des autres. Il devait savoir si elle-même avait toujours confiance, et si les autres étaient prêts à s'accorder à cela, également. Il devait passer en revue ce qu'ils avaient découverts. Il devait jouer le jeu, il devait se mettre au pas des principes du Premier Ordre pour survivre. Cela passait avant les sentiments et la petite Jedi. Cela passait avant son expression blessée et l'éclat étrange dans ses yeux.

Mais, une question restait, s'imposait, et le laissa d'ailleurs éveillé, par la suite, une bonne partie de la nuit : qu'est-ce que Rey pouvait bien faire sur Naboo ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. L'avez-vous apprécié ? Avez-vous aimé Kylo, Aylna, les autres Chevaliers de Ren ? Les prochains chapitres en diront plus d'eux, et j'espère que vous apprécierez cela.**

 **Le prochain chapitre reviendra rapidement sur Rey, mais s'attardera toujours sur Kylo. Comme je suis en retard dans les publications, je vous avertis que je le serai encore pour le prochain chapitre, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire ... Voilà voilà ^^" Mais, vous l'aurez au plus vite, je vais tout faire pour que ce soit le cas ! ;)**

 **Je reste à votre écoute, et vous dit donc à très vite !**

 **Très bonne soirée !**

 **Votre serviteur,**

 **AMAZINGmadness.**


	5. Chapitre cinq - Tacenda

**THE VOID**

 _ **A STAR WARS STORY**_

Elle n'avait pas pris sa main. Il ne l'avait pas suivi. Ils étaient les leaders de deux camps opposés, les protagonistes de deux forces contraires. Elle était la Lumière et il était les Ténèbres. Tout cela était très simple, figé. Tout cela était très simple, avant qu'ils ne décident d'être bien plus que cela, ensemble.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié, je vous l'assure ! Je vous avoue avoir eu des problèmes de famille et de santé, pas très heureux, du coup, l'écriture m'est passée bien au-dessus de la tête. Mais, les choses sont quasi réglées, mon envie est revenue et, avec elle, ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie encore pour votre assiduité, votre enthousiasme, votre soutien. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, vos détails, vos critiques. Merci.**

 **nadallia** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour ma part, je trouve que je dois encore creuser tous ces aspects entre Premier Ordre et Empire : la hiérarchie et le fonctionnement ne sont pas bien décrits dans les films (heureusement que les encyclopédies de fans sont là !), mais j'apprécie que tu penses que mes premiers détails sont déjà bons ! ^^ Kylo est encore bien ancré du Côté Obscur, du coup, j'aurai le temps de mettre en place tout ça dans les chapitres à venir ;) Et, en effet, Kylo n'aurait jamais dû présenter Aylna à Rey, et inversement. Sa décision va, effectivement, lui revenir en pleine tête, à un moment donné. Mais, je n'en dis pas plus ^^ Encore un grand merci, et en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Guest (aka MistyArrow ^^)** : J'avais reconnu cette identité secrète ^^ C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews ! Merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires ! :D Du coup, ma réponse va être longue XD Aaaah, c'est parfaitement comme cela que je voyais Kylo ! (je suis démasquée ^^) En effet, il ne voulait pas vraiment être Suprême Leader, et son inaptitude, ses peurs et ses faiblesses vont finir par se voir davantage, par craqueler sa carapace. Je pense qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Anakin (qui n'était pas un exemple de stabilité mentale et de maturité), parce qu'il est poussé par les mêmes volontés et les mêmes objectifs, et parce qu'il a été perturbé a un jeune âge (trahison de Luke, entrainement de Snoke ... Anakin était quand même esclave, au vu de sa personnalité dans les films II et III, je pense que ça l'a un peu déglingué aussi). Du coup, c'est un gamin qui veut être plus puissant pour sauver les autres, pour se sauver lui-même, qui n'a pas forcément conscience du mal qu'il fait, de ses limites, et qui est prêt à faire des choses inimaginables pour pouvoir s'en sortir. C'est comme cela que je le vois dans Le réveil de la force. Heureusement, par la suite, il va évoluer ^^ Grâce à Rey. Et, à ses Chevaliers, qui vont lui être d'un grand secours.

Aylna va avoir, comme les autres Chevaliers, un vrai rôle à jouer dans la suite. Elle est d'ailleurs plus développé dans ce chapitre-ci. Chaque Chevalier à sa personnalité et ses motivations, ce qui sera passionnant à décrire. Pour le lien et sa relation avec Rey, je n'avais pas trop envie de prolonger cet état : sa relation actuelle avec Kylo part de cette révélation du lien. Elle et Rey vont avoir quelques moments assez drôles, par la suite, parce qu'elles ont des caractères assez opposés (Aylna est une aristocrate, belle, hautaine, sensuelle, une guerrière indépendante et sans états d'âme. Rey aura de quoi la jalouser, et Aylna aura de quoi également la détester).

Rey et Kylo vont encore tourner en rond un petit moment. Ce sont, en effet, deux enfants, et ils vont avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour trouver la bonne façon de se faire comprendre par l'autre ... ^^ Et, pour Luke, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment et quand le faire apparaître ... J'y réfléchi encore ^^

Je mets donc un terme à cette looongue réponse de review ^^ Un énorme merci pour tes commentaires, tous ces détails que j'apprécie que tu aies remarqué, ton avis éclairé sur ces chapitres ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Dans l'attente de te lire encore ;)

 **Vronik** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que mon écriture te plaise, le "intense" me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! ;)

 **onmywave** : Je suis très heureuse de recevoir une nouvelle review de toi ! En effet, Rey a une perception quelque peu limitée de la solitude. Ou, plutôt, elle ne comprend pas comment Kylo peut savoir ce qu'elle ressent, alors qu'elle a été seule une bonne partie de sa vie sur une planète, abandonnée, alors qu'il vivait entouré de sbires et de ses Chevaliers, par sa propre volonté. Cela reviendra parfois sur le tapis, entre eux. Pour Aylna, c'est en effet un peu l'homologue de Kylo ^^ Ils font la paire, et c'est tout ce que va détester Rey : Aylna est surtout là pour réveiller le petit côté sombre de Rey, sa jalousie, sa colère, son orgueil. Rey est là aussi pour enseigner à Aylna, et nous verrons plus tard comment ^^ Aylan ne sera pas vraiment une adversaire de Rey, plutôt une alliée pas vraiment choisie ;) Ce chapitre en dira plus sur elle, et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras ! Encore merci pour ta review !

 **Cara** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié les échanges entre Rey et Anakin (nous le reverrons plus tard ^^), et entre Rey/Aylna/Ben ;) Le rapprochement physique ... ne se fera pas tout de suite, mais arrivera un de ces 4 ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et ton avis ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! Encore merci !

 **Nesple** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies Aylna ! Pour Naboo, non, Kylo ne rejoindra pas Rey, car il a malheureusement beaucoup à faire ^^ Mais, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre, que tu apprécieras, je l'espère ;) Encore merci pour ta review !

 **Manon** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite ! ;)

* * *

« _L'amour a des dents, et ses morsures ne guérissent jamais._ »

 **Stephen King**.

 **X**

 **CHAPITRE V – Tacenda**

 _ **Ruelle – The Other Side**_

* * *

L'angoisse qui le rongea, par la suite, ne connue pas de fin.

Aylna allait-elle parler ? Allait-elle le trahir ? Allait-elle informer qui que ce soit de ce qui se passait derrière les portes closes de ses appartements ? Allait-elle parler de la manière dont Kylo s'y prenait pour tous les trahir, pour faire valoir ses besoins et désirs égoïstes avant de penser à leur survie ?

Lorsqu'il entra sur la plateforme, dans cette salle du trône annexe à celle qui s'était trouvée sur le vaisseau de Snoke, ils attendaient déjà, plus ou moins détendus, plus ou moins patients.

Aylna était en tête des Généraux présents, les deux mains appuyées sur la table ronde et immense qui leur imposait un certain statu quo, le visage baissé vers des documents qu'un gradé strooper semblait lui commenter à voix basse. Elle ne marqua aucune réaction, à son entrée, se contentant de se redresser et de saluer, le visage impassible.

Avait-elle parlé ? Avait-elle informé Calisca, Daemon et Maelv ? Avait-elle trahi ? S'était-elle allié à Hux, qui se tenait à ses côtés, et qui lui souffla quelques mots auxquels elle sembla rire poliment, bien qu'un peu exagérément ?

Le doute creusa un trou, un trou profond et noir dans son cœur et dans son esprit, libérant un poison qui lui fit serrer les poings, regagner une colère qu'il avait pensé oubliée, assouvie.

Kylo frappa une main contre la table, brutalement, dans un éclat qui fit sursauter certains gradés, faisant taire les derniers murmures, sa fureur, bien visible, figeant certains d'entre eux. Hux leva un regard agacé vers lui, et Aylna ne lui adressa qu'un sourire moqueur, apparemment bien consciente de la raison de son emportement.

\- Que faites-vous là, Hux ?

Le Général haussa un sourcil, hautain, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant qu'Aylna ne le devance. La jeune femme se redressa, souriante et menaçante, faisant face au Suprême Leader sans peur, alors que ce dernier se figeait, bouillonnant d'une colère intérieure qui devait se refléter dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Je l'ai convié.

Elle parla doucement, sans animosité, sans menaces. Son sourire s'agrandit, poursuivant certainement la même progression que la colère latente de Kylo, et la trahison, la déception qu'il ressentit dans cet état de fait, dans cette façon qu'elle avait de sourire, de le regarder de l'autre côté de cette table, le laissa un instant sans voix, sans possibilité de rétorquer.

Son absence de rejet fut considérée comme un accord, et les discussions reprirent comme si elles n'avaient jamais été interrompues. Hux laissa son regard noir trainer sur lui un instant de plus, avant de retourner à la présence plus agréable d'Aylna, qui attirait déjà son attention vers un plan quelconque posé devant eux.

Kylo resta un instant à la contempler, à l'observer. Elle relevait parfois le regard vers lui, mais restait majoritairement concentrée sur ce que ses Généraux lui expliquaient, sur ce que Hux venait parfois ajouter à cela. Elle souriait, riait, se pavanait, et c'était insupportable.

Aylna ne s'appelait pas Aylna. Elle avait un autre nom, comme eux tous, elle avait eu une autre existence, qui avait été balayée, avait disparue dès lors que la fuite leur avait paru le seul moyen de s'en sortir suite au massacre du Temple. Elle avait eu une famille, morte aujourd'hui, elle avait eu des amis, morts aujourd'hui, des terres, calcinées, des biens, détruits. Elle avait eu un avenir. Elle aurait dû être bien plus qu'une enfant perdue entre les mains de Snoke, bien plus qu'un soldat, bien plus qu'une tueuse.

Kylo avait fait cela. Bien plus que Snoke, bien plus que tout le Premier Ordre réuni, c'était lui qui avait ainsi fait dérailler les choses, qui était venu perturber le cours du temps, le déroulé de l'histoire.

Aylna, Calisca, Maelv, Daemon, et les autres, tous les autres qui étaient morts entre alors et aujourd'hui : il était le seul responsable de leurs destins. Une nuit, froide et noire, ils s'étaient jetés entre lui et les autres padawans, ils avaient sortis leurs sabres et avaient défendus ses mots, ils avaient combattus les autres, tués les autres, pour le sauver, se sauver. Ils s'étaient damnés.

Aylna avait été amoureuse de lui, et lui-même l'avait aimé au premier regard, dès lors qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs du Temple, puis lors des enseignements de Luke. Elle avait un peu apaisé ses peurs, ses tourments, tous les non-dits qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, toutes les questions sans réponses qui tournaient sans arrêt dans son crâne. Lorsque Luke avait tenté de le tuer, lorsqu'une majorité des padawans avaient voulus se faire vengeance par eux-mêmes, elle s'était jetée devant lui, ses deux sabres en avant, et avait attaquée avant qu'ils ne le fassent.

Elle aurait plu à Leia et à Han. Elle aurait été une belle-fille parfaite, lumineuse et souriante, courageuse et effrontée. Leur union aurait pu raviver des alliances perdues depuis longtemps, faire d'eux des personnages influents dans la Galaxie.

Ils auraient, alors, pu être tellement plus, tellement mieux. Si seulement les choses n'avaient pas été faites ainsi, si seulement la peur, la haine, l'orgueil, n'avaient pas gangrenés les cœurs et les esprits.

Ils auraient pu être plus que deux ennemis, plus que deux alliés emplis de rancœur et de colère, plus que deux pions, deux marionnettes aux mains de leurs seuls sauveurs possibles, de leurs bourreaux et maitres.

Un jour, il y a longtemps, il avait aimé ses yeux verts, sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux sombres et légèrement bouclés. Il avait passé ses doigts sur ses joues, il avait eu le droit d'entourer sa taille de son bras, il l'avait embrassé, elle avait été la première, et peut-être pendant longtemps la seule, dans son esprit.

Comme les choses pouvaient changer … Comme l'avenir pouvait s'avérer fragile.

\- Commandante Ren. Attendez un instant, j'aimerai vous parler.

Ils s'apprêtaient tous à regagner leurs postes. Le bilan avait été posé, le rapport avait été détaillé. Les missions suivaient leur cours, on interrompait celles en suspens le temps d'en jauger l'utilité. Les résultats étaient bons, on cherchait toujours la traitrise à l'origine de la fuite des rebelles de Dantooine, on venait de lancer un mandat d'arrêt et de recherche vis-à-vis de Rey, la petite Jedi qui avait tué le Suprême Leader Snoke et aidé les rebelles à quitter Crait. Les officiers pouvaient retourner vaquer à leurs occupations.

Kylo n'avait pas réagi à la moitié de leurs dires, se contentant d'hocher la tête lorsqu'il le fallait. Il avait regardé les plans, les rapports, il avait lu et avait emmagasiné tout ce qu'ils voulaient lui transmettre, sans réagir. Il avait signé le mandat d'arrêt et l'avait tendu à Aylna, qui elle-même l'avait transmis à quelque sous-fifre, sans broncher.

Maintenant, ils se dispersaient, et Kylo observa d'un œil noir Aylna rire d'un dernier trait d'esprit de Hux avant de le saluer et de revenir à ses côtés, restant droite et silencieuse le temps que la pièce ne se soit pas vidée.

Lorsque cela fut le cas, elle ne se pria pas pour faire de son regard quelque chose de plus noir et de plus mauvais, pour faire de son sourire une piqûre virulente. En retour, Kylo laissa tomber son impassibilité, son exaspération, sa colère, venant immédiatement déformer ses traits.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

Il siffla ces quelques mots, baissant le ton pour éviter qu'on ne les entende – comme partout sur ce vaisseau, les murs avaient des oreilles. Aylna pressa ses mains contre ses yeux, les passa sur son visage. Elle sembla immédiatement plus fatiguée et expressive, son regard, assombri par la colère, se levant vers le sien, son sourire goguenard revenant sur ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Je ne joue que mon rôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que Hux faisait ici ?

Aylna leva les yeux au ciel, laissant ses poings venir se poser sur ses hanches, déjà lasse.

\- Il a plus d'expérience que nous deux réunis. Ses conseils sont parfois avisés. Nous pourrions en avoir besoin.

Armitage Hux était une plaie. Un poison doublé d'un opportuniste, doublé d'un parfait psychopathe. Il n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne. Arriver à ses fins était son seul objectif, et peu importait la manière dont il s'y prenait. Il pouvait tous les faire tuer, il pouvait créer ce qu'il souhaitait pour les faire tomber, il pouvait tout détruire.

Kylo ne pensait pas que le faire participer, noyer le poisson, était la bonne manière de procéder. Il était une menace, et les menaces se devaient d'être éradiquées avant de devenir plus instables encore. Ils devaient trouver le moyen de lui faire perdre sa puissance, sa crédibilité. Pas le convier aux réunions, lui donner plus de matières à les détruire, comme était en train de le faire Aylna.

\- Nous en avons parlés, nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance.

Kylo se détourna, observant les plans, les cartes, les documents bien empilés sur la table et laissés à son intention. La partie visible de l'iceberg. De ces documents, il était presque sûr de n'en voir qu'une partie infime, comme tous les documents qui lui avait été remis, bien gentiment, à la mort de Snoke. La majorité circulait entre Hux et d'autres officiers, et lui restait cachée. La partie confidentielle, la partie risquée, la partie qui pouvait le faire bondir, le faire hurler, la partie qui cachait tout des manigances du Premier Ordre.

Celle sur les enfants, celle sur les meurtres, celle sur les tortures, celle sur les expérimentations secrètes. Toutes les choses qui se passaient sans que personne ne soit mis au courant. Toutes les choses que Kylo désespérait de savoir.

Le visage d'Aylna se ferma. Elle perdit son sourire. Kylo se sentit triste, découragé, sachant bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre et qu'il n'allait jamais parvenir, réussir, à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Encore une fois, ils ne semblaient pouvoir parvenir à s'accorder que dans l'hostilité.

\- Non : tu as parlé. Nous deux, nous n'avons jamais abordés le sujet. Tu n'as jamais daigné me demander mon avis à ce sujet.

\- Aylna-

\- Comment peux-tu … ? Je ne sais pas comment le dire clairement : comment peux-tu m'impliquer à ce point, sans finalement rien me dire ? Comment peux-tu me révéler tout cela, sans m'expliquer ?

Elle ne portait pas son uniforme, aujourd'hui, bien qu'une réunion officielle aurait dû la forcer à le faire – mais, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à suivre les ordres. Elle portait des bottes noires au talons plats, très hautes, un pantalon et une tunique sombres, ajustés, qui masquaient sa peau. Elle portait une cape noire, siglée du blason du Premier Ordre, seule preuve de son attachement à leur cause, et ne devait la porter que pour cette unique raison. Elle s'était maquillée, et le rouge de ses lèvres était électrisant, comme le noir autour de ses yeux clairs. Ses longs cheveux étaient lâches, tombaient en boucles dans son dos, autour de son visage, et elle était fascinante, ainsi, entre son aura et sa beauté, à la fois fatale et sensuelle, à la fois létale et attractive. Ses poings se serrèrent davantage, en appui sur ses hanches, Kylo pu le voir. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux, les fonçant, provoquant un éclat mordoré, rougeâtre, qu'il connaissait bien, et qui venait et partait avec la pratique du Côté Obscur.

Il se demanda un instant de quoi elle parlait, où elle voulait en venir – Aylna était franche et directe, mais Kylo avait parfois du mal à suivre le cours de ses pensées, notamment lorsqu'elle était en colère : Aylna avait la caractéristique de ressasser, et de lui rappeler ses écarts, bien des années plus tard – et il se sentit froncer les sourcils, comprenant bien qu'elle ne parlait plus vraiment de la situation actuelle, mais bien de tout autre chose.

\- De quoi est-ce que- ?

\- La fille ! La rebelle que tu sautes derrière notre dos, la Jedi qui va tous nous faire tuer à cause de tes bons sentiments !

Elle ne murmura pas ses mots, et la phrase se répercuta contre les murs, résonnant dans le crâne de Kylo, qui resta muet de stupeur face à son emportement.

Aylna passa une main dans ses cheveux, fermant un instant les yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus devenus soudainement carmins sous la colère, la peine, l'emportement. Elle ne s'excusa pas de son emportement, mais se calma, les traits de son visage passant très rapidement de la rage à une colère plus diffuse, une impassibilité mieux contrôlée. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, face à lui, signe de sa nervosité, et il ne fit que la suivre des yeux, perdu comme il était, idiot et coupable.

\- Tu n'es pas venu, hier. Nous t'avons attendus, et j'ai dû trouver une excuse, j'ai dû inventer quelque chose pour les faire patienter, pour empêcher Maelv ou Daemon de sombrer dans la paranoïa. Tu es resté avec ta petite-amie, et tu n'es pas venue.

Il pinça les lèvres. En effet, après le départ d'Aylna, puis la fuite de Rey – c'était une fuite, personne n'aurait pu lui faire croire le contraire : Rey avait reculé et tourné les talons dès qu'elle l'avait pu, à la fois effrayée, trahie et gênée, Kylo avait pu le ressentir jusqu'au fond de son cœur -, il n'avait pas daigné faire le déplacement pour se confronter aux quatre Chevaliers et à leurs questions.

Qu'aurait-il pu leur dire, de toute façon ? Rien, rien de ce qu'il pensait, rien de ce qu'il pensait faire, rien de ce qu'il pressentait. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait leurs allégeances, il ne savait pas quelles seraient leurs réactions, il ignorait à peu près tout de leurs pensées. Et puis, la réaction de Rey l'avait mis à mal, ce qu'il avait ressenti de son côté du lien – la jalousie mordante, qu'il avait pu reconnaitre, ce poison violent qui l'avait attaqué à l'instant même où elle avait compris qui était Aylna – l'avait laissé éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, l'avait poussé à tourner en rond une bonne partie de la journée. Il avait dû mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais pu les affronter sans être un minimum stable, émotionnellement parlant. Il ne pouvait pas leur donner la moindre occasion de se penser supérieurs à lui.

Encore une fois, le doute l'assaillit : avait-elle parlé ? Avait-elle profité de son absence pour évoquer le sujet, pour en débattre avec les autres Chevaliers ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire, mais le débat restait ouvert. Aylna avait fait, comme eux tous, bien des choses pour pouvoir survivre. La trahison faisait partie de ces détails qui passaient, parfois, devant le reste.

La jeune femme sourit légèrement, pas si hostile, sa colère toutefois toujours là, alors qu'elle continuait à arpenter la pièce comme une enfant hyperactive, incapable de se fixer et de rester en place. Elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui, et son regard mordoré plongea dans le sien à nu, aussi froid et honnête que perçant.

\- Oh, ça va, ne fais pas cette tête : je ne leur ai rien dit. Ni à eux, ni à personne.

Il n'avait pas besoin de fouiller dans son esprit pour le savoir : elle ne mentait pas. Aylna ne mentait pas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle omettait, ou ne parlait pas, mais ne mentait jamais. C'était à la fois une très bonne, comme une très mauvaise chose. Sa franchise lui avait fait autant de torts que son impulsivité, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

\- Aylna, écoutes-

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kylo ? Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? Je ne comprends plus rien, je ne sais plus ce que je dois dire, comment je dois agir … Avec Snoke, tout était plus simple. Avec toi, tout est si compliqué …

Kylo serra les dents, sa mâchoire se contractant. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Connaissait-il seulement la réponse ? Avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

\- J'ai tué Snoke parce qu'il allait finir par nous tuer. Nous faisions des erreurs, il le mentionnait constamment. Il écoutait de plus en plus Hux et ses conseillers. Notre mort n'était qu'une question de temps. Je l'ai fait pour notre survie.

Aylna écouta, son regard perçant plongé dans le sien, mais elle se détourna avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, l'agacement montant d'elle d'un soupir éreinté et sonore, d'un roulement des yeux bien assez surjoué.

\- Tu l'as fait pour elle. C'est ton problème, Kylo, c'est le problème du Jedi qui est devant moi, celui qui a toujours voulu devenir un Sith, celui qui a voulu tout détruire pour reconstruire sur des cendres : tu prêches le chaos, la destruction, mais tu ne peux t'y résoudre. Tu ne souhaites que te tourner vers le futur, mais tu restes désespérément accroché au passé. Tu penses que tu as des dettes à payer, que tu as des promesses à tenir, alors qu'elles sont toutes mortes depuis longtemps. Tu crois que nous t'attendons, que tu nous dois quelque chose, quand nous n'attendons plus rien de toi depuis longtemps.

Cela eu le mérite de lui couper le souffle et la parole. Aylna l'observa, entre pitié et lassitude, entre agacement et moquerie. Elle l'observa hausser les sourcils, ouvrir la bouche comme pour lui rétorquer quelque chose, avant qu'il ne la ferme sans trouver quoi lui répondre. Il se sentit pâlir et rougir, et ne sut pas vraiment si cela pouvait se voir, si les couleurs s'exposaient sur son visage qu'il espérait toujours impassible, si l'émotion venait trahir son impeccable indifférence.

Ce qu'elle disait, ses mots d'une parfaite arrogance, d'un mépris assez peu dissimulé, était abrasif. Elle le ramenait à son statut d'apprenti, de padawan, elle le transposait à sa condition de gamin éperdu et perdu, elle oubliait tout ce qu'il était et avait fait, et ne retenait que ce que les autres avaient toujours vus de Ben Solo. Cela l'irrita. Cela l'énerva. Cela provoqua une montée de rage, de haine, de violence dans son cœur un peu meurtri par ses dires.

Aylna fit un pas en arrière, son sourire diminuant d'intensité, et Kylo su immédiatement que l'impassibilité venait de perdre face à la colère, sur son visage.

\- Tu n'es pas notre chef, Kylo. Tu ne l'es plus depuis un moment déjà.

\- C'est ce que tu souhaitais me dire : que c'est terminé ? Que la trahison est la seule chose à retenir ?

Il siffla, sa respiration plus rapide, son emportement au bord des lèvres. Comment osait-elle ? Qui était-elle, au juste ? Même si Snoke n'était plus là, lui était toujours vivant, et il était toujours capable de la faire entrer dans le rang. Ce qu'elle disait … Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour le savoir. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle sache, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle s'en mêle.

Aylna soupira à nouveau, plus fataliste, plus agacée encore. Elle cessa de bouger, consciente que le mouvement ne ferait qu'énerver davantage Kylo, décroisant ses bras pour tendre une main vers lui, consciente que ses mots avaient été trop brutaux, que ses gestes n'avaient pas été assez bien réfléchis.

C'était souvent le problème avec elle, et elle le savait. Avec eux, la colère, la fougue, l'emportaient toujours sur le reste.

\- Non, Kylo. Il n'y a pas de trahison. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je le souhaite. Tu m'es cher, et d'autres le sont aussi. Nous ne sommes pas là parce que tu nous retiens, parce que tu as encore quelque chose à nous prouver. Les autres en sont conscients, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas tout. La Galaxie est grande, et ils mettraient des années, République comme Premier Ordre, à nous retrouver. Nous l'avons toujours su. Et, pourtant, nous sommes toujours restés.

Elle ne savait pas s'il comprendrait. Elle-même ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre, comment lui faire accepter l'idée, l'intolérable pensée qu'il y avait finalement un peu de camaraderie entre eux, qu'il y avait autre chose que la peur, l'horreur, et la méfiance pour les unir. Aylna était la première à se méfier des autres, la première à craindre la trahison. Il ne fallait toutefois pas se voiler la face : même si elle appréciait Kylo au-delà de tous mots, Calisca, Daemon et Maelv avaient aussi leurs places à ses côtés, leurs places dans son esprit. Kylo lui-même devait bien le savoir : ils restaient tous pour des raisons diverses, pour des causes communes, pour des instincts étranges. Ils restaient tous parce qu'ils le souhaitaient.

\- Je crois en toi. J'ai cru en Ben Solo, je crois en Kylo Ren. Je t'ai toujours défendu. J'ai toujours été à tes côtés. Je suis ton amie. Je t'aime. Tu ne dois pas l'oublier.

Et, vraiment, que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Sa colère s'apaisa, doucement, et bien qu'il resta méfiant face au geste qu'elle eut vers lui, à son avancée soudaine, il ne recula pas, se contentant de l'observer, son regard noir plongeant dans le sien. Elle passa une main sur son visage, et soudainement, elle fut là, si proche que le cœur de Kylo en manqua un battement. Soudainement, elle se redressa, déjà si grande, mais s'appuya sur son épaule pour se grandir encore, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse le comprendre.

Kylo ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de leur dernier baiser. Cela remontait à loin, bien plus loin qu'il n'aurait su se l'avouer. Sûrement au début de leur entrainement par Snoke, sûrement au moment où ce dernier avait fait de lui le porte-parole des autres. Des années. Tant d'années …

Le baiser fut toutefois aussi court que chaste. Aylna se recula lentement, et s'attendit peut-être, un instant, à ce qu'il la retienne, à ce qu'il se penche à son tour. Elle laissa sa main sur sa joue, ses doigts effleurant la vilaine cicatrice laissée par la petite Jedi et son sabre, avant de promptement se reculer, comprenant que les quelques secondes passées avaient été suffisantes pour lui prouver ce qu'elle cherchait, comprenant que Kylo ne ferait pas un pas de plus vers elle.

C'était … En fait, ce n'était pas tant une déception que cela. Il n'y avait plus rien eu entre eux depuis tellement d'années, alors, ce n'était pas si important. Kylo n'était plus Ben, et elle avait aimé Ben avec tant de confiance, tant de passion, tant d'insouciance … Elle-même n'était plus la jeune fille qu'il avait connu, et cela devait être assez pour avoir tout changé. Ils étaient plus proches de deux inconnus que de deux anciens amants. Ils étaient plus proches de l'amertume et de la colère que de la sagesse et de la maturité de deux adultes responsables et stables, conscients de leurs actes, remis de leurs passés.

Il n'y avait plus d'électricité, plus cet éclat dans le regard de Kylo, il n'y avait plus de passion, plus de coup dans son cœur. Les doigts d'Aylna descendirent jusqu'à son torse, son uniforme de cuir noir, sanglé, ample, et elle les laissa un instant de plus, attendant ou n'attendant plus, elle-même ne pouvait le savoir, avant de simplement faire un pas en arrière.

Encore une fois, la barrière qui les séparait, les non-dits, les rancœurs, les horreurs, furent suffisants pour les faire reculer. Encore une fois, le temps avait joué de son cours, et se permettait de les opposer, de les éloigner.

Kylo se dit que c'était peut-être ce qui s'était passé entre ses parents : le temps, l'amertume, avaient changés l'idylle parfaite en lassitude, et les épreuves avaient faits de la stabilité un Enfer quotidien, dont ils avaient préférés se défaire au plus vite, et sans regard en arrière. Kylo détourna le regard, ne sachant pas si c'était par lâcheté ou par gêne, incapable de lui faire face alors qu'il n'avait fait que penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, tout au long de ces courtes secondes, de ce baiser qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

\- Evel-

\- Si tu as besoin de moi … Je serai dans mes quartiers.

Sa cape claqua dans l'air. Elle s'éloigna sans un regard, sans un mot de plus, la tête toujours haute. Elle disparue sans rien ajouter, et c'était un peu comme un résumé de leur histoire, c'était un peu comme une brève preuve de ce qu'ils avaient toujours été : elle, évanescente, lui, impassible. Œuvrant sur des rives contraires qui n'avaient de cesse de s'éloigner, combattant ensemble, pourtant, sur un front commun, dans des volontés égoïstes et propres, des buts qui ne pourraient plus jamais se rapprocher.

Kylo ferma les lèvres sur son prénom, le vrai, celui qu'il avait failli laisser échapper, de peu, avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe. Il se détourna à son tour du vide qui l'entourait désormais, soupirant sous le poids de ce qui se passait, s'était passé, et allait encore se produire.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Ses mains ne pouvaient pas trembler comme cela lors de sa prochaine rencontre avec les officiers du Premier Ordre. Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir comme cela. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration.

Tout allait bien se passer.

 **X**

R2-D2 dévalait la colline herbeuse sans prendre la peine de l'attendre. Rey pensa avec un petit sourire qu'il était étrange qu'un si vieux droïde puisse encore posséder tant de vigueur et de bon sens. Les unités R2 avaient été mises au rébus depuis des décennies. Rey n'en avait, avant, jamais vu autrement qu'en pièces détachées, dans les ruines de quelques vaisseaux rebelles abattus, sur Jakku, dans les échoppes de pièces qui pullulaient en ville. Les unités BB étaient même considérées comme obsolètes, et étaient rapidement remplacées par les BB-E commercialisés par les planètes proches du Premier Ordre, et de leurs industries de pointe. Voir un R2 dans une forme aussi olympique était très impressionnant et amusant.

La jeune femme laissa son regard dériver vers l'horizon, alors qu'elle entamait une descente plus lente à la suite du droïde.

Elle ne connaissait pas Naboo. C'était une planète centrale, proche de celles qui avaient été détruites sous le joug de la base Starkiller et du Premier Ordre, une planète très proche des idéaux de la Nouvelle République. Très belle, également. Rey ralentie, son pas se faisant plus lent, alors qu'elle contemplait les lumières diffuses de la ville, de l'autre côté du lac, la lumière chaude des chandelles et des bougies se reflétant dans l'eau calme et silencieuse.

C'était magnifique. Une ville majestueuse, faite de beaux palais, de belles maisons en pierres blanches et rosées. Une cité reposant auprès d'une étendue claire et paisible, d'où ne provenait que le son lointain de quelques rires, quelques chansons, quelques murmures. La température était agréable, assez pour lui donner l'envie de s'allonger dans l'herbe courte sous ses pieds, assez pour lui donner l'envie de descendre jusqu'au lac pour y plonger la main. Le vent transportait un parfum de fleurs, de bois, et d'herbe. Le silence lui donnait envie de sombrer.

Une Reine vivait là-bas, dans le palais dominant la ville, et c'est bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait se targuer de savoir. Une Reine pas plus vieille qu'elle, dix-neuf ans à peine, une Reine juste et douce, calme et aimée. Rey avait entendu dire que les Reines de Naboo étaient les plus belles femmes de la Galaxie. Elle avait entendu dire qu'elles étaient nées de la perfection, qu'elles étaient aussi belles qu'intelligentes, aussi douce qu'impitoyables avec leurs ennemis.

Sur Jakku, Naboo était un Paradis inaccessible, et l'on ne parlait de ces Reines que dans un langage vulgaire qui avait toujours fait frémir Rey d'horreur. Sur Jakku, elle se les était imaginées, toutes ces Reines, avec leurs belles robes et leurs beaux cheveux, comme elle avait pensé à la Résistance, comme elle avait compilé toutes les petites choses venant d'ailleurs qu'elle avait pu trouver.

Quelque chose lui serra le cœur. Elle détourna le regard, délaissant la vue s'offrant à elle pour venir contempler ses pieds, son regard s'abaissant à l'herbe qu'elle foulait, réprimant un sentiment de peine et de tristesse qui fit, un instant, monter des larmes dans ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui, Jakku lui semblait tellement loin … Ce n'était pas encore un mirage, ou un mauvais rêve, mais plutôt comme un boulet qu'elle n'avait de cesse de trainer, et qui s'emmêlait autour de sa cheville à chacun de ses pas. Il n'y avait plus rien, là-bas, plus rien pour elle, elle avait bien fini par le comprendre. Mais, elle y pensait encore chaque jour. Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars. Quelque part, elle savait qu'elle resterait, quoi qu'il arrive, à jamais la petite fille qui ne venait de nulle part, et qui n'avait rien, ni personne. C'était un savoir immuable, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais changer.

Elle n'était pas une Reine. Elle n'était pas une guerrière, comme pouvait l'être la petite-amie de Kylo.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Et, vraiment, qui avait besoin d'une enfant ? Qui pouvait vouloir d'une enfant ? Une jeune fille maigrichonne et hâlée, à la peau burinée et semée de cicatrices et de boursouflures, une enfant aux cheveux ternes, au regard morne, une enfant qui n'avait jamais pu avoir d'éducation, une enfant qui ne connaissait rien à rien.

Rey respira. Elle prit un instant pour simplement fermer les yeux, et se forcer à respirer, laissant ses épaules se détendre à nouveau, laissant le flot mordant de ses pensées se tarir, se terrer. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se maudire, de ressasser des idées sombres : elle se trouvait sur une planète qui lui était inconnue, suivant un droïde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sous les directives d'un fantôme qui s'avérait être Dark Vador en personne. Les inconnues étaient bien assez nombreuses dans cette équation pour qu'elle vienne y ajouter sa mélancolie et ses doutes existentiels. Elle souffla un coup, essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui mouillaient encore ses yeux. Et, se remit en marche.

 **X**

Réunions sur réunions. Conseils sur conseils. Donner son avis sur tout et rien à la fois. Ecouter et entendre, comprendre et s'intéresser à tout.

Si Kylo se sentait si perdu, si peu certain de ses mots et de ses gestes, c'était peut-être parce que le Conseil ne souhaitait pas lui laisser un instant de répit. Depuis qu'il était devenu Suprême Leader, il n'avait pu compter sur une vraie nuit de sommeil – il y avait toujours des réunions, des comptes-rendus, des dossiers et, surtout, des cauchemars -, ni sur une véritable journée passée seul. Il n'avait pas mis un pied hors du destroyer depuis qu'ils s'étaient posés pour un court ravitaillement, et en tant que leader du Premier Ordre, ne pouvait plus s'éclipser comme bon lui semblait. Il était toujours entouré de ses Chevaliers ou de Stormtroopers, toujours surveillé, et se demandait même si ses appartements n'avaient pas été récemment fouillés.

C'était, en soi, peut-être de la paranoïa. Cela se pouvait, parce qu'il savait de source sûre que la fatigue et la colère pouvaient parfois lui jouer des tours, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un nœud constamment coulé autour de son estomac qui l'informait que d'étranges choses se tramaient, et quelles n'allaient certainement pas lui plaire …

C'était sûrement idiot de le croire. C'était sûrement perdre complètement la tête. Il avait besoin de dormir, voilà, et de parler à Rey. Il avait besoin de remettre les choses en place dans sa tête et de réfléchir à ses prochains pas.

Et, il y pensait. Il y pensait lorsque les réunions s'éternisaient, lorsque les heures passaient et que les discussions n'aboutissaient pas. Il y pensait et y pensait et y pensait et, enfin, voyons, les choses n'auraient jamais dû si mal se passer, en fin de compte.

Tout un tas d'ambassadeurs et de généraux avaient débarqués de Coruscant et de ses planètes affiliées, des heures plus tôt, pour faire fis d'un rapport qui avait été brossé et parlementé pendant des heures, et qui s'éternisait. Kylo n'écoutait que d'une oreille, plus préoccupé par la mission qu'il avait confiée à Aylna et Daemon, quelques heures plus tôt, et par la posture plus tendue qu'à l'habitude d'Hux, qui n'avait de cesse de jeter des regards circulaires à leur assemblée et de serrer et desserrer les poings.

C'était aussi inquiétant que puéril. Aussi ennuyant que préoccupant. D'un côté, Kylo s'en sentait agacé, rageant contre cet idiot qui n'avait de cesse de passer d'un pied sur l'autre, à ses côtés, et de grincer des dents. Comme s'il avait besoin de cela pour trouver cette réunion plus agréable encore. De l'autre … Hux était connu pour sa maitrise de lui-même. Hux était insensible à tout, impassible à tout. Quel événement, quelle pensée, pouvait à ce point le perturber ?

Kylo pensait qu'il avait peut-être appris pour les documents confidentiels. Il pensait qu'il avait peut-être entendu un peu de sa conversation avec Aylna ou, alors, quelle lui avait été reportée. Il pensait qu'il était tout simplement idiot.

Pas qu'il allait tout simplement déclencher un tel chaos.

La journée touchait à sa fin, et Kylo ne rêvait que de franchir les couloirs qui le séparaient de ses appartements pour pouvoir s'y réfugier. Mais, les discussions s'éternisaient, et son jugement ne semblait pas être assez utile ou juste pour les généraux et ambassadeurs, qui n'avaient de cesse de se battre pour des miettes et des quiproquos sans sens. Ainsi, il rêvassait. Ainsi, il ne se préoccupait pas assez de ce qui l'entourait. Ainsi, lorsque l'ambassadeur de Coruscant, plus en retrait, sorti un blaster de sous sa cape et tira sur lui, Kylo ne pouvait pas se targuer avoir vu la chose venir, ou senti le changement drastique que la Force fit peser sur lui.

De l'autre côté de la Galaxie, à des milliers d'années-lumière de là, Rey fut coupée dans ses pas par une sensation étrange, qui la plia en deux et la stoppa net dans sa progression. Elle laissa échapper un cri lorsque son épaule fut prise d'un spasme étrange, lorsqu'elle ressentit une douleur singulière et transcendante à cet endroit précis. C'était comme si on lui fendait l'os, comme si on venait arracher les muscles, qu'on mettait à nu les tendons et la chair. La jeune femme se sentit même un instant défaillir : lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, quelques secondes à peine plus tard, elle ne se trouvait plus sur ses deux jambes, mais à genoux, en bas de la colline herbeuse, tremblante, une main pressée sur l'épaule qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

R2-D2 était revenu vers elle, certainement alertée par son cri, et bipait de manière frénétique, à ses côtés, comme une mère inquiète et affolée.

\- Ça va, R2, tout va bien, je n'ai rien … Juste, je ne sais pas … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle reprit sa respiration, ausculta son épaule – aucune trace, il n'y avait rien, pas même un bleu, ou une égratignure -, encore sous le choc de la douleur et de la surprise, tous deux refluant lentement, s'éloignant. Sa peau était blanche, intacte. Mais, la douleur, elle l'avait bien ressentie : un flux mordant, acide, qui lui avait coupé le souffle, qui avait imprégné ses chairs sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, qui s'était insinué en elle sans qu'elle ne sache comment, ni pourquoi.

La douleur frappa et l'aveugla au point qu'il mit un instant avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits, avant de pouvoir sortir du voile qui avait obscurcit sa vue. Il serra les dents en sentant la douleur redescendre, venir se canaliser dans un point précis, dans son épaule gauche, pas très loin du cœur, tout proche de la clavicule. Il posa sa main à cet endroit, le point qui faisait mal, s'assurant que son bras était toujours attaché au reste de son corps – il pouvait sentir ses doigts, mais la pensée fut trop forte pour qu'il ne puisse se stopper – et que la blessure n'était pas trop grave.

\- Ne bougez pas ! Pas un geste !

Le silence redevint une cacophonie. Le brouillard se leva, et les cris, les alarmes, résonnèrent dans son crâne, perçant le voile, déchirant d'échos. Il était tombé à genoux, sans s'en rendre compte, une main serrée autour de son épaule, l'autre portant son poids vers l'avant, alors qu'il sentait la douleur tordre ses entrailles et la nausée monter dans sa gorge.

Des politiciens pressés se massaient les uns contre les autres, comme des volailles paniquées, prêts à s'étouffer les uns les autres pour pouvoir s'en sortir, menacés du sabre laser de Clarisca, qui brillait dans leurs yeux hagards. Des officiers pointaient leurs blasters en tous sens. Le chaos régnait.

Quelqu'un venait de lui tirer dessus.

Rey s'aida de sa pique pour se redresser. La douleur reculait doucement, toujours là, mais moins prégnante. Elle diminuait d'intensité, s'éloignait, comme un écho lointain, comme quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être là. Et, oui, c'était étrange. Elle était toujours sur Naboo, elle pouvait sentir le vent contre sa peau, elle pouvait entendre R2-D2, et voir la ville, là-bas, et le lac et toutes les lumières. Elle le savait. Mais, pourtant, elle pouvait également voir le sol d'un vaisseau. Elle pouvait sentir le goût métallique du sang dans le fond de sa gorge, et elle pouvait jurer être entourée d'officiers du Premier Ordre, cernée de gardes.

Elle savait que quelque chose était arrivé à Kylo. Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Le nœud qui comprimait son estomac se serra.

Kylo se redressa, serrant les dents, chancelant sous la douleur provoquée. Son esprit divaguait ou, du moins, il savait qu'il n'était pas censé voir une plaine herbeuse là où était censée se trouver le reste de cette maudite salle de réunion, et ce n'était pas une si bonne chose. Rey devait être quelque part, et elle devait, elle aussi, pouvoir voir ce qui l'entourait. Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Cela expliquerait la profonde angoisse qui montait en lui, et qui escortait parfaitement la brûlante rage qui menaçait de le faire exploser au moindre instant.

Clarisca se retourna, passa rapidement son regard sur lui pour décréter de son état – elle pointait son sabre sur les ambassadeurs reclus, suppliants, observant toutefois les officiers autour d'elle, et plus particulièrement celui que d'autres gardes avaient mis au sol et immobilisaient fermement. Elle ne dit rien, son regard perçant se contentant de le scruter une seconde de plus, avant de reculer.

Kylo bougea doucement son épaule, s'agaçant d'entendre certains officiers lui demander si tout allait bien, les repoussant, en faisant même valser un, le plus pressant, au fond de la pièce d'un geste de la main. Cela eu pour conséquence de tous les faire taire.

\- Suprême Leader, que-

\- La ferme, Hux !

La rage mal contenue dans sa voix coupa immédiatement toute tentative de discussion. Kylo pensa que c'était certainement le meilleur moment pour écraser le crâne du Général, pour l'évincer. Il comprenait désormais mieux sa nervosité. Cet abruti avait tenté de le tuer. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le comprendre, pas alors qu'il arborait un sourire qui n'aurait pas dû avoir sa place dans une telle situation, pas quand il semblait si calme, si confiant, dans cette cacophonie de mots et de gestes. Mais, ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui avait tiré.

Le coupable était à terre, tenu en joue par plusieurs Stormtroopers, immobile et silencieux sous leurs vindicatives. C'était un ambassadeur de Coruscant, un homme âgé, un homme de l'Empire, sûrement. Kylo ne le connaissait que de vue : il n'avait pas parlé pendant la réunion, et il n'avait jamais eu à le croiser, auparavant.

Kylo pensa que c'était dommage, vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas su mieux viser. Une visée plus à gauche lui aurait certainement permis de finir sa vie en héros. Hux aurait bien certainement récompensé à très haut titre son acte. Mais, en fin de compte, sa bravoure n'allait se solder que par une tragédie.

Rey pouvait voir la silhouette de Kylo, maintenant. Elle pouvait le voir, et le sentir, et le comprendre. Son épaule était douloureuse, mais elle comprenait que ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne. Il était courbé vers l'avant, une main toujours serrée autour de sa blessure, et elle voulue avancer, elle voulue apaiser sa souffrance, elle voulue pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'apaiser.

Ce fut peut-être un peu trop pour Kylo : trop à gérer, trop à comprendre, trop à donner. Il dû se concentrer plus qu'à l'habitude pour rompre le lien, dû davantage y penser pour que la présence de Rey s'évanouisse. La douleur de cette rupture accompagna celle de son épaule, et il serra les mâchoires, sentant son crâne résonner d'agonie, ses dents grincer sous la pression.

Rey n'avait pas besoin de voir cela. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ressentir cela. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle, pas maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se confronter à elle. Elle avait déjà vu trop de choses, appris trop de choses, elle possédait des choses qui lui appartenait, elle savait qui il était, elle connaissait bien trop de choses sur lui, sur les autres, sur ses faiblesses. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ressentir sa panique, sa peur, sa colère, sa douleur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

Le lien fut rompu si violemment que Rey sentit son souffle se couper sous la brutalité du geste, la douleur dans son esprit poussant son corps à vaciller, la douleur à surgir de son crane malmené, à pousser un cri alors que ses jambes menaçaient à nouveau à se dérober sous elle. Elle s'agrippa aux émotions qui voguaient entre elle et Kylo, au lien, comme une naufragé perdue entre les eaux, une enfant abandonnée s'accroche à un dernier espoir, mais l'image, la sensation, disparue et se ternie sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Ben !

Le cri se perdit dans les herbes de Naboo, dans la lande fouettée par le vent. Rey sentit ses yeux perler de larmes, chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, et c'est avec un fort sentiment d'incompréhension, d'appréhension et de frustration qu'elle se remit sur ses pieds.

Kylo dû rester encore un temps agenouillé pour pouvoir réagir correctement à la douleur accrue que venait de provoquer la rupture du lien. Il entendit la vague, l'écho de son prénom résonner entre les parois du lien, et ferma un instant les yeux, ne sachant s'il devait en pleurer ou en sourire.

Peut-être un peu des deux.

* * *

 **Je suis désolée sur cette fin étrange. Juste pour m'expliquer, elle marque l'état d'esprit parfait de Kylo face à la peur de Rey (et, j'avais encore des choses à dire, mais trop pour un seul chapitre, du coup, la suite au prochain ^^)**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, le début reviendra sur Kylo, avant de s'attarder sur Rey et son escapade sur Naboo. Les chapitres se concentrent pour le moment sur eux.**

 **La suite ne viendra pas tout de suite, je m'en excuse, mais je suis en vacances 15j dès demain alors, j'espère avoir un peu de temps pour écrire ;)**

 **Je reste à votre écoute, et vous dit à très vite !**

 **Très bonne soirée !**

 **Votre serviteur,**

 **AMAZINGmadness.**


End file.
